Team Anko
by sco23
Summary: Discontinued
1. Character Bios

**I don't own Naruto.**

**This is my first story and I would like people to read it and tell me how it is and what mistakes i made and what I need to do to fix it. This story mainly focus on the OC'S they will interact with the rookie 9 later in the story.**

* * *

Character Bios

Team Anko

1. Daisuke Yagani

age: 12

male

Personality: The lone male of Team Anko. He is cunning, clever, and stealthy. A prankster that rivals Naruto. Sweet and nice guy, shows unothodox intelligence only in battle, very fierce when it comes to fighting even in his true form. A little goofy and childish but with more common sense than Naruto.

Ability: He can do an advanced version and yuri version of the sexy jutsu of any girl only it shows what the girl really looks like naked (no clouds) he reads the mind of his male opponents and changes into the girl they lust after or have an affection for. He dislikes hitting girls and because of that he always loses to girls in a spar in the academy, to make up for it, he created a technique when his eyes glow pink he has the ability to mentally tickle a girl by focusing chakra in his eyes and imagine any part of the girls body he wants to tickle, also he develop a tickle fetish from using it too much. Anko, Sora, Mai, and alot of girls around his age have been his victim.

Hobbies: He likes pulling pranks, making jokes and loves to tickle torture girls to interrogate them, to calm them down when they get mad at him and try to hit him, just hearing them laugh, or getting him to do what he wants. He's a little perverted, but would never try to force himself on a girl or rape them, but he does peep at girls to get a good idea of what they look like naked for his unorthodox battle techniques. He also have the ability to sense a weakness in his opponents.

Clothing and Appearance: Maroon pants and gold shirt, baby blue shoes, short black hair,

Bloodline: He has the ability to shape shift to anyone he sees, Once in his disguise form he can use the powers and abilities of anyone he turns into equaling that person in strength, stamina, intelligence, speed, and power. When he fight's an opponent he turns into the person that opponent knows or is close to and use their attacks against them. He temporarily retains the memories of anyone he turns into. He also carries a sword with a badger symbol on the side, but rarely ever uses it except against another swordsman. He's an interrogator, infiltrator, and frontline fighter.

* * *

2. Sora Matsuki

age: 12

female

Description: long red hair, red eyes, wears the same clothes as Tenten only her shirt has long sleeves, but the color is all red with a black Chinese dragon imprinted in the back.

Personality: the voice of reason, she is intelligent in her own right, mature, and also nice, but she does curse sometimes. She has a crush on Daisuke (which he is a little clueless about) but is not above keeping him in line when he flirts with other girls or does something stupid, she can get jeolous when another girl flirts with him. Because she is way more patient with him than Sakura is with Naruto she doesn't hit him just drags him away, Sora has a tough time getting Mai to socialize with the team, even though she is leader she doesn't get involve when Mai pounds Daisuke for his pranks on her. She has a habit of saying "hell yeah" when she defeats an opponent.

Bloodline: has the power of ten elements: earth (brown), wind (pink), fire (red), water (blue), lightening (yellow), ice (columbia blue), metal (silver), wood (green), light (white), and darkness (black). Her hair, eyes, and clothes changes to the colors depending on which element she is using. She can manipulate and control them for creature comforts and fighting. Reconnaissance and tracking is her specialty. She is the healer and leader of the team.

* * *

3. Mai Kamaya

age: 12

female

Description: Ice blue eyes, white hair shaped like shippuuden Ino only she lacks her trademark bang that covers her right eye, She also sometimes lets her hair down when she's fighting, she wears tight black clothes that shows off her figure.

Personality: A calm and cold personality, intelligence that is on par with shikamaru, speed and strength on par with Lee, an ice queen because she comes from a military family She doesn't like being in a team at first because she doesn't trust a lot of people and she think that they'll hold her back. But time past and she consider her team like a second family even though she is still cold and calm. She is protective of her friends and will attack with extreme prejudice anyone that tries to kill them. She has respect for Daisuke although she is too proud to admit it, because he's the first person to dare make her laugh (although she kicked his ass later on that) She does give Daisuke advice on battle and what not to do could get him into trouble with people and also keeps him in line more than Anko and Sora by making her eyes glow red which frightens Daisuke. And as with Sora despite her personality she takes orders from Sora without question on missions and looks out for her teams wellbeing. She is the team's spy and tactical strategist, and assassin.

Hobbies: reading, studying and hanging out with her friends.

Powers: The pain stare jutsu: when she stares at someone and her eyes glow red, it brings up pain and suffering and blow and barrage from the target's life and unleashes the torment once again. She can also bring pain from a targets future as well. For example if she uses it on team Gai, Lee will feel Gaara crushing his arm and leg again, Neji will feel the pain of the cage bird seal, and Kidomaru's attack, and Tenten will feel the pain of Temari's attack and falling on Temari's fan. Also if she wants to she can kill people with it by making them experience how are they going to die before it actually happens but will never do that except in life or death situations. That mix with taijutsu is a deadly combination. She also has the ability to possess people and animals bodies, but unlike Ino she doesn't need to leave her body, plus she can't get hurt or die if anything happens to the body she possesses.

* * *

_Let me know what you think and I will update soon. Please review. Peace._


	2. Team Placements

**I don't own Naruto.**

Team placements.

In the Konoha ninja academy a huge voice of a certain scarred chuunin with a very large head shout out, "Will all of you please shut the fuck up and sit your asses down for your team placements." Everyone quickly scattered to their seats and listened.

Team 7: Sakura Haruno (The crazy pink bitch), Naruto Uzamaki (Hyper knucklehead), and Sasuke Uchiha (The butt pirate). Your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake (pervert).

Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka (dog boy), Hinata Hyuuga (shy girl), and Shino Abarame (bug boy). Your Sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi (ice queen of konoha)

Team 9: Mai Kamaya (pain mistress), Sora Matsuki (Red head), and Daisuke Yagani (tickle fiend), Your Sensei is strangely Anko Mitarashi (crazy snake lady).

Team 10: Ino Yamanaka (blonde bitch), Shikamaru Nara (lazy boy), and Choji Akimichi (Pillsbury doughboy), Your Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi (chain smoker).

"Great I got the idiot and the red head," thought Mai as she slammed her head on the desk.

"Drat's I'm not with Naruto my prank partner in crime. Oh well At least I'm cool with Sora, but as for Mai I hope she forgot that incident that has happened a while back," thought Daisuke.

"Yes I'm on the same team as Daisuke, now I will get a chance to tell him how I feel about him," thought Sora as she did a victory dance in her head.

* * *

Anko Mitarashi, snake mistress of Konoha and former student of a certain snake pedophile (yes I seriously think he is a pedophile) was walking slowly to the classroom fuming because the Hokage has made her take a team by threatening to ban her every dango store in konoha.

Anko opened the classroom door and shouted out "team 9 meet me in training ground number 44," and then she disappeared.

After the team arrived at the entrance in the forest of death they all sat down and introduced themselves.

Anko sat up and start. "My name is Anko. I like dango and messing with other people minds for my amusement. I dislike those that try to steal my dango and a certain snake pedophile. My dreams for the future is to kill said snake and now for you three."

A boy wearing maroon pants and gold shirt with black hair, a sword on his back with the hilt in the shape of a catfish and a sheath with a seven tailed badger imprinted on it, a baby blue hitae-ate around his head with a smile on his face stood up to introduce himself.

"My name is Daisuke Yagani and I like playing pranks and making girls laugh themselves silly by certain means. My dislikes are emo's, pricks, bitchy fangirls, like Sakura and Ino and those who don't have a sense of humor and certain ice queens," said Daisuke looking at Mai. "My dream is to spread laughter across the world, find a girl who would like me just the way I am and does have a great sense of humor."

Right next to Daisuke is a red headed girl wearing red pants, a red Chinese style shirt with a dragon symbol, and a red hitae-ate around her head, and has red eyes stood up and introduced herself.

"My name is Sora Matsuki. My likes are shopping, training to be a powerful kunoichi and hanging out with my team and a certain guy," she said looking and blushing at her only male teammate.

"Who is this guy?" Asked Daisuke.

Sora just ignored him and continued, "My dislikes are kunoichi's that are fangirls, and those who threaten my friends. My dream is to be the best kunoichi in the shinobi world."

"Very good," said Anko. "I like Kunoichi's that are serious about being ninja. Your next" as she pointed at the last girl.

Right next to Sora stood a girl with white hair in a ponytail like shippuuden Ino, but lacking her trademark bang, wearing black clothes has ice blue eyes that seem to stare at your soul, and a black hitae-ate around her waist. She stood up and introduced herself.

"My name is Mai Kamaya. I have no real likes, but I do have many dislikes, such as Fangirls that give us Kunoichi's a bad name, being in the same team as a certain semi pervert with tickle torture fetishes to girls."

Mai glared at Daisuke with red glowing eyes while he innocently whistled with Mai still glaring at him until he cracked

"Oh come on, your not still mad at me, and beside you needed to laugh more often," said Daisuke.

Sora and Anko giggled while Sora thought, "Yeah, but I wish he did those things to me as well".

"Girls that are preppy and over excited," Mai continued looking at Sora.

"Hey, I'm not preppy bitch, I'm just a little mature for my age that's all and I just get too excited sometimes," shouted Sora.

Mai looked at Anko and said, "Notoriously crazy snake ladies that acts like a kid sometimes." looking at Anko.

"I'm not crazy just misunderstood," thought Anko.

"Okay, we'll meet me here tomorrow same place at 10 a.m. for your genin exams," said Anko and then she disappeared. "Well this is a colorful team, now I know why the Hokage wanted them on my team, although Mai needs to loosen up a bit and stop acting like an ice bitch." This could be one of the greatest team in Konoha under my tor-I mean training. hehehehe.

_

* * *

_

_So let me know what ya'll think of the story. Review._


	3. The Bell Test

**I don't own Naruto.**

The bell test.

The next morning team 9 met up in the field in the forest of death. Anko started off by saying, all right team today's the day you start your test to become genin. She took out three bells and showed them to the team.

"You three each has to get a bell from me within four hours. You can use anything at your disposal since I'm a special jounin. You'll have to come at me with the attempt to kill other wise you'll never get the bells," Explained Anko.

"We understand," said the team simultaneously.

"Good," said Anko, and to make this more challenging and interesting, Anko put the bells in her underpants. The team looked at Anko like she is crazy.

"Why did you do that Anko-sensei?" asked Sora.

Anko smiled "That a ninja must do whatever it takes to complete the mission even putting your hands in the jaws of death sometimes. If you do things that you don't want to do to complete the mission then that makes you a better ninja."

"Well I do have to pass this and better a woman than a man," thought Daisuke.

Mai's eyebrow twitched "Shit now I have to touch another woman's snatch, can this day get any worse?" she thought.

Sora's face darkened "Dammit I wanted Daisuke's hand in my underwear first, it isn't fair," she thought.

"Alright" shouted Anko, "You have four hours to get the bell from the honey pot, ready and start."

Anko disappeared.

Sora looked at the guys "well we have four h- hey wait Mai where are you going?" she said.

Mai looked at Sora and calmly said, "I'm going to get those bells."

"Come on Daisuke let's go after her and cover her," said Sora.

"Already ahead of you, I'm going to try and give away Anko-sensei's position," said Daisuke running ahead.

Sora sighed and said, "we could have done it together as a team."

Meanwhile Anko was hiding in the trees "Sora's the only person to get the meaning of the test, I hope the other two get it soon." she thought.

Anko suddenly felt a tickling sensation under her arms, on her bellybutton, sides, ribs, feet, and any other spot that is ticklish to a woman.

"What the hell is going on here? It feels like someone is tickling me all over, but there is no one there," thought Anko.

Suddenly she heard giggling and saw Daisuke smiling with his eyes glowing pink, "Oh Anko-sensei, I know you're very ticklish, now why don't you give up those bells and I won't have to turn up the volume like i'm doing now," said Daisuke.

Anko suddenly burst out laughing "hahahahahahaha Damn you hahahahaha I won't give up that easily to a measly genin hahhahahehehhah you're going to have to take them from me hahahahahahehehe stop it hahahahaha. Damn it you tickle fiend hahahaha."

Daisuke smiled "if that's the way it is I'm going to have to take it by force.

Daisuke suddenly shape shift into the perfect copy of Maito Gai and shouted out dynamic entry and by the power of youth as he aimed a kick and punch at Anko.

Anko still laughing and dodging as the tickling increasing little by little thought, "Fuck, not only he's as annoying but he's as strong and fast as the real Gai."

"konoha senpuu" shouted Fake Gai.

Anko growled "I have to put some distance between us. I don't know how much longer I can stand this tickling, I'm about to wet my pants."

Fake Gai did his trademark smile and nice guy pose "Oh Anko-chan, don't run away your flames of youth need to be rekindled, come closer and I can help you like I helped Lee everyday. We can also hug, run into the sunset shouting youth and spread the power of youth all over Konoha. I even have a copy of my suit for you to wear."

"This is like a bad episode of distraction only I'm the victim." thought Anko.

Being freaked out by the perfect imitation, Anko summoned a big blue snake, which wrapped around Fake Gai and threw him into a tree knocking him unconscious and turning him back into Daisuke. The tickling stopped as Anko sat down to catch her breath.

Anko smirked and said, "Nice try, but it would take more than some tickle torture and shape shifting tricks to put me down."

"Well that idiot does have some uses after all, at least he tired her out, now is my chance to get the bells." thought Mai.

Mai jumped out "Surrender those bells Anko-sensei and I won't have to hurt you."

Anko growled "Show me what you got, it can't be any worse than what Daisuke did."

Mai smiled, "Your mistake," as her eyes glowed red.

Suddenly Anko has a vision and feeling the pain of Orochimaru biting her and activating her curse seal in the past when she was a kid, in the forest of death, and in the land of sea and she is feeling the pain right now and also Mai attacking her.

Mai smirked cruelly as she continue punching and kicking her "What was that about Anko-Sensei?"

Anko cursed, "damn you, how are you activating my curse seal?"

Mai explained "I'm not, I could make people see and feel physical and mental pain of their past and future and also I can sometimes make people feel the pain they caused others only if I feel they deserve it."

"Now Anko-sensei, will you give me those bells or will I have to continue torturing you to the point of death?" Said Mai.

Anko smirked still feeling pain and said, "You're ruthless, intelligent, and devious though you could have worked with your teammates to get the bells."

"Like I need those two losers to help me, I could do this by myself," Mai chuckled.

Anko almost loosing consciousness from the pain laughed, "Sure you can do things by yourself, but when fighting one-on-one against an enemy nin, you may need help because you'll never know if the enemy your fighting has some sort of back up, take him for example."

Mai looked behind her and saw the same snake, before she can dodge the snake, it wrap around her and squeeze her to unconsciousness.

Anko suddenly snapped out of her vision "two down, one to go I can't afford to take it easy. That's twice I almost fell to them. I wonder what Sora has planned for me."

Anko turned around and saw Sora in her fighting stance.

Anko sighed, "You only have two and a half hours, want to take a break."

Sora smiled "I'll pass Anko-sensei, besides I haven't even started yet, Let me show you what I got. But since I don't want to burn the forest let me change into something more appropriate."

Sora shouted, "Ice" and her clothes, hair, and eyes turned into a Columbia blue colored.

Sora then shouted, "What killed the prehistoric reptiles? The ice age did." Sora shot out ice beams and ice blades.

Sora laughed and said, "Chill out for a second Anko-sensei. Anybody want some snakesicles?" she laughed maniacally.

Anko dodged quickly and cursed again and said, "Damn I'm so going to have a talk with Hokage-sama for this. Just what kind of kids are they."

Anko made a shadow clone to distract her and snuck up behind waiting for a chance to knock her out. Sora froze the clone and said, "Well look at that, I can defeat a special jonin all by myself after all, maybe now Daisuke-kun will notice me now."

Sora's thought was cut short as she heard Anko shouted, "Oh Sora-chan," Sora looked behind her and said "uh-oh" as Anko pulled back a fist and punch her in the face knocking her out.

Anko look down at the unconcious Sora as she turned back to red and said, "now that takes care of her and I only got two hours to spare, I put some distance between us and take a rest for a while."

Anko went to another part of the forest, climbed a tree and rested. Meanwhile Team 9 woke up from their unplanned nap and saw that they had fifty minutes left.

Sora sighed and said, "Look guys, I know we have our differences, but we got to work together if we want to get those bells. I know one genin can't take on a jonin because it's impossible. "

Daisuke said, "Your right Sora, individually we can't take her on but together we might have a chance. Mai I know we got off to a wrong start in the past, but will you put aside your animosity for us and work with us?"

Mai looked down and sighed "Alright I'll work with you guys, any ideas?"

Sora smiled "Okay guys, here's the plan" and she whispered.

Meanwhile Anko was resting on a tree when she suddenly felt the same tickling.

Anko grunted, "Not again" and saw Daisuke smiling and waving at her and saying, "Remember me Anko-sensei."

Anko laughed and tried to get away and saw Mai and Sora blocked her escape.

"We finally got your meaning of the test and it is teamwork," Sora said.

Anko still laughing "hahahahahah true but you still have to take those bells away from me hahahehehahe and you got 30 minutes to do so hahahah."

Sora shouted, "let's go Team 9".

Mai got behind Anko and jump kicked her in the back, Daisuke jumped up and double kicked her hard in the chest. Anko doubled over in pain. Sora shouted, "wind" and her hair, eyes, and clothes turned pink. Sora spun around creating a whirlwind pulling Anko inside. Anko screamed in pain as Sora's wind blades cut her skin and clothes. Anko got out of the whirlwind weaken.

Mai used her powers to jump into her body and shouted in Anko's voice "hahahaha Daisuke stop tickling me, It's me Mai, I'm in Anko-sensei's body."

The possessed Anko looked at Sora and shouted, "Sora knock her now out while I got her bound."

Sora got in front of the possessed Anko and turned her hand into a stone fist and said, "nighty-night bitch" as she pulled back her fist and punches her hard in the face knocking her out.

With Anko knocked out, Mai got out of her body and said, "Mission accomplished."

Sora smiled and said, "Good job team, but we still got to get those out of her underpants, so who goes first?" The team played rock, paper, scissors, Mai lost and stuck her hands in Anko's underpants first.

Mai thought, "I know this is going to suck, but I have to past this test so I'll just grin and bare it." Mai finally got the bell out.

Sora was next and easily got the bell out, then Daisuke' stuck his hand in there last and thought, "So this is what it feels like, all soft and silky and a little wet." Anko still asleep whispered, "Iruka-kun stop it, that tickles". Daisuke froze for a few seconds and made sure Anko was still asleep and continued to search.

Sora shouted for him to hurry up, we got ten minutes as her inner thought shouted in rage "that should be me sleeping and getting my coochie felt like that." Sora then shouted to check inside her lips. Daisuke did it and went a little deep near Anko's cherry hole and found the last bell.

With Anko still asleep, Mai decided she needs to be taught a lesson for humiliating them and since she acts like a child, she needs to have something that makes her a woman taken away. Mai pulled off Anko's pants and underwear and Sora and Daisuke watched to see what Mai was planning. Mai then took out, a tattoo gun, some hot water, shaving cream, shaving lotion, and to prevent bumps, and a clean, unused and new razor. Mai started to pour hot water, and rub shaving cream on Anko's vagina and whatever part of hair that remained. First she shaves off all of Anko's pubic hair carefully while Sora kept her asleep using pressure points and then she started to apply all the other stuff to prevent razor bumps and burns, after she rinses and dries her area she put a tattoo where her pubic hair used to be that says "**Just pwned by Team 9**" with a snake wrapped around the letters. Mai put her pants back on and button it up just as Anko started to wake up and the clock rang.

Anko looked around and saw her team have a bell in each of their hands. Anko smiled and said, "Congratulations you each got a bell and past my test. You are all officially Team Anko."

Sora smiled and said, "We got the whole teamwork thing down."

Anko smiled and said congratulations.

Daisuke says, "It was Sora that got us together and told us that we need to work together."

Mai nodded as well.

"Sora since it was you that brought the team together, whenever I'm not there for ya'll, you is team leader. Alright meet me here next week for training. Personally I think that d-rank missions are a crock so we will train for the upcoming chuunin exams that will start in 6 months so everyone go home. Oh and Daisuke, if you ever tell anyone that I'm ticklish and that you ever use that technique against me again, I'll feed you to the snakes, got it," said Anko glaring at Daisuke who gulped

"My lips are sealed," Daisuke said nervously.

Anko smirked and said, "However you can do that to any other female opponent."

Daisuke smiled, "Thank you Anko-Sensei." Team 9 went home, while Anko went to the Hokage tower and reported that team 9 passed the bell test with flying colors. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma looked at her and asked what happened to her, she looked like shit, Did those kids really did that to her?

Anko smiled and said "Those kids gave me hell even when they weren't working together at first, but when they finally got together as a team I was completely overwhelmed."

The other jounin was shocked and thinking, "Could three wet behind the ears genin really take down the famed serpent mistress and a special jounin at that?"

Anko then had a meeting with the Hokage alone to explain why did he put those three on her team. The Hokage explained, that their moms were on the same legendary now defunct team called The Eccentric Kunoichi Sisters of konoha before Anko was born. Their teamwork rivaled the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and they requested that their children be put on the same team and they also requested that since Anko has such a reputation as being an unorthodox, easygoing, and loose person that she was the perfect sensei for them and to keep them in line.

Anko went home tired, bruised, and battered and went to her bathroom and took of all her clothes, as she went in the shower, she felt that she was completely bald, she look into the mirror and saw the tattoo that said, "Just pwned by team 9."

Anko growled then chuckled "Well I can always get that removed later. Those three got some big balls to do that to me, I just make their training harsher and painful than I originally plan. You know maybe I'll make them chase that damn cat for training after all hehehehe."

* * *

_We'll I hope that you like this chapter and that I will be updating very soon. Please leave a review so I can make the story better. I also am thinking of doing a crossover in this story. Peace._


	4. Meeting the family and Missions

**I don't own Naruto.**

Anko watched carefully as her students was hard at work training and sparing. Anko told them that she found the tattoo and instead of killing them she decided to put them through torture.

First she made them chase Tora the devil cat all over the village to sharpen their tracking skills, then she made them spar with one another by pitting the girls against Daisuke, and as a rule Daisuke couldn't use his tickling powers much to Mai's relief and Sora's disappointment. Mai couldn't use her pain powers, as Anko doesn't want any psychological trauma among the team. Sora couldn't use her more powerful elements. Everyone has to stick to basics as to learn restraint and to learn not to rely on their powers all the time. Anko also made a few giants snakes chase them throughout the forest of death all day while wearing weights to sharpen their evasiveness, strength, and speed. The team also spared with Anko to improve teamwork. As the team trained together they begin to learn more about each other, though Mai is still mostly cold and calm, Sora is a bit shy to tell Daisuke her feelings towards him and Daisuke, well let's just leave it at that. They also begin to make their own attack patterns and perfected their techniques.

After training for three months of the pseudo-hellish training, Anko says that they are ready for a high level mission. The Third Hokage assigns them a travel mission. They are to go to America to assassinate an A-rank missing nin from Iwa named Oroku Saki. Oroku has also stolen the Nidiame Hokage's water jutsu scroll and the same forbidden scroll that Naruto stole and is planning to sell it to a man name Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the terminator for a pretty penny. Their location is in Jump city also home to the Teen Titans.

The Third hokage said, "When you go there it is best not to wear any symbols so no one will know where they came from. The Teen Titans are enemies to Deathstroke and will no doubt try to stop him. Also if the Teen Titans try to stop you from getting the scrolls, You have permission to defend themselves, but you are not allowed to kill them under any circumstances, because they are heroes and they have connections to the Justice League and that will have serious repercussions."

Team Anko accepted the mission and left the Hokage's tower to leave for America for a few days. Daisuke came home and was greeted by his older triplet sisters called Team go; name Ichigo in the pink, Ringo in the orange, and Sango in the yellow. All three of the sisters are medic nins in training and are a year older than their brother. Daisuke went to his mom's room to greet her and told her that he was going to America with his team. His Mom Mariel hugged him and told him that she was proud to be the first in the family to go to America in a long time since her team. Mariel also told him to do his best in the mission and try not to tickle torture every girl he comes across. Daisuke smiled and his eyes glowed pink and turned himself into Gai again and gave her a good guy pose. Suddenly they heard shrieks of laughter coming from his sister as they laughed and screamed his name.

Fake Gai smiled, "Sorry I couldn't resist." Mariel smiled and tackled her son on the floor and tickled him senseless.

Daisuke laughed, "Okay, okay I get it, I'll stop torturing my sisters," as he turned back to him self.

Mariel laughed and said, "Don't dish out what you can't take my son, now come on dinner is almost ready and your father Taro should be home in a little while."

Daisuke said "all right mom." as he went into the kitchen, the triplets gave him an evil smile and raised feathers in front of him, Daisuke getting the hint what his sisters planned for him ran as fast as he could to his room screaming sorry and mercy as his sisters caught up to him and tortured him until his father came home.

Sora came home and was greeted by her younger sister Mikuru, her mom Haruhi, and her father Kyon. They ate dinner as Sora told them about her team, their mission to go to America, and also her crush on Daisuke and her desire to be tickled by him. Haruhi thoughts, "Now I know where Daisuke gets his fetish from, I wonder how Mariel's doing, maybe I'll go visit her when the kids are away."

Mai came home and was greeted by her younger brother, Densuke, her mother Komoe, and her father, Sawatori.

Sawatori looked at her gruffly, "I see your back from your training, was it as tough as I am with you."

Mai looked Sawatori in the eyes and said, "Anko-sensei's training is the toughest I have ever been in." Sawatori looked at her and said, "While I don't originally approve you to be under the tutelage of a former apprentice to that accursed traitor, She however is the only person that can keep you and your loser friends in line."

Mai continued to look her father in the eyes with rebellion and said, "They're not losers and you have no right to call them that."

Sawatori's eyes glowed red and asked, "Are you correcting me young lady."

Mai's eyes glowed red also, "Yes, They are my first team and friends, Daisuke's the first person to make me laugh and I respect him for that even though I won't say it to his face, and Sora's the first girl that wants to hang out with me."

Sawatori's eyes turned back into a regular color, "That's what I like to see, you got my eyes and my coldness and your mother's rebellion and spirit, I know you'll make a great clan head one day."

Mai's eyes turned back to normal and said, "Thank you father" as she gave a respectful bow. Komoe suddenly shouted that dinner was ready and for Sawatori to leave Mai alone or he won't be getting extra desert tonight. (hint hint wink wink)

Anko was walking down the streets to her house when she suddenly bumped into Kakashi reading his perverted book. Anko, despite being slightly miffed walked over to him to talk to him and ask about their team leaving out the tattoo incident. Kakashi told Anko that he was going to the land of waves to escort some bridge builder and Anko told him that she and her team are going to Jump city, USA.

The next day Team Anko went to the Japanese airport and got on the American Airline heading to America. On the plane Anko was sleeping, Mai was reading a book, Sora was having a conversation with a flight attendant named Janice asking her how to woo a boy, and Daisuke was making other teenage girls laugh with his jokes and impressing them with his shape shifting. The plane landed 14 hours later. Team Anko got off the plane and took a rental car to the Jump city Hotel. Anko rented two rooms one for the girls and other for Daisuke. Sora said that she'd keep Daisuke company so that he won't oversleep in which Anko allowed as long as they don't do any freaky stuff. Anko told the team to have a good night sleep because tomorrow they will begin their search.

* * *

Well here's chapter four. Read and Review and tell me what ya'll think of it. The crossover will be Teen Titans the animated series. Deathstroke will be called Slade. Peace


	5. Some Midnight Fooly Cooly

**I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 5: Some Midnight fooly Cooly

As Team 9 went into their rooms to sleep, they were excited about what would happen tomorrow. Sora and Daisuke went into their rooms. Sora rushed into the bathroom, took of all her clothes and got into the bathtub. Daisuke was watching Inuyasha in the other room. Sora soon came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. Daisuke tried not to peek, but was failing.

Sora smiled mischievously and raise the towel up a bit and said, "You like what you see. This is the first time a boy as nice as yourself seen me like this."

"Light," said Sora as she changed into a white haired, white eyed (like the Hyuga's) girl.

"Tell me Dai-kun do you like girls that look so pure and innocent," asked Light Sora.

Sora turned back into her self and then said, "Darkness" and change into a black hair, black-eyed girl.

Dark Sora smiled and seductively whispered, "Or do you like girls that's a little on the wild side, and in case you are wondering, my goodies also changes color, do you want to see it?" Daisuke wide mouth and wide eyed nodded yes.

Dark Sora smiled and removed the towel letting Daisuke see her in her glory. Dark Sora has filled breast, perky nipples, a sweet ass and a nice bellybutton. As Daisuke looked further down he also saw that Dark Sora's pussy, Her pubic hair was black, curly, and nice shaped like a heart. Daisuke reached out to touch it.

"It feels nice, it's like a jungle, it's so easy to get lost in there," said Daisuke.

"I'm glad you like it," said Dark Sora as she begin to climb on the bed and begin to kiss Daisuke and unzipping his pants. Daisuke was about to stop her.

"Daisuke, I always had a crush on you, since we were kids. I was just too shy to say it until now. And besides when we put on our hitae-ate, we became adults in the eyes of the law," said Dark Sora.

Daisuke let her continued. As Sora finished unzipping his pants, his hard member begin to pop right out, Dark Sora lusting after it begun to take it and started to lick the tip and soon was kissing, nibbling, tickling, and licking the entire thing like ice cream. Daisuke was in a state of bliss, started to take Dark Sora's head and held it as she continued to eat her midnight snack.

Soon Daisuke felt like he had to pee and tried to get up. Dark Sora held him down, tilted her head slightly and innocently asked, "Do you have a ticklish feeling in your dick right now?"

Daisuke nodded. "Don't worry it's normal, let it out," smiled Dark Sora as she put his dick back in her mouth.

Daisuke couldn't take it anymore and begun to cum into Dark Sora's mouth. Dark Sora greedily drank the fluid.

Daisuke smiled and said, "Now it's my turn to pleasure you Dark Sora-chan. Daisuke took Dark Sora and temporarily paralyzed her so she wouldn't accidentally pelvis thrust him in the face when he was pleasuring her.

Daisuke started by petting her pussy and rubbing a feather against her clit and after a while Dark Sora was screaming, "Damn it, stop teasing me and tickle that monkey like you really mean it. I would personally hold your head against my pussy if I can just move."

Daisuke smile and said, "As you wish Dark Sora-chan."

Daisuke tongue turned into a cross between the roughness of a cat and the length of a snake as he put his tongue deep into her wet cunt and tapping her g-spot. He was also massaging her breast and tickling her nipples and bellybutton with his feather. Dark Sora was in pure. blissful, ecstasy moaning Daisuke's name loudly.

Meanwhile the real Sora (Fire Sora) was in her mind in a naked spirit form, enjoying the feeling she was getting from Dark Sora. Fire Sora was thinking, "It's not fair that my dark element is having all the fun, it's time to bring the other's out."

Dark Sora enjoying the pleasure of Daisuke's rough and long tongue on her pussy and suddenly transform into light again, then Earth, then wood, the metal, then ice, then water, then wind, then lightening, and finally back into fire. And every time she changed, her hair, pubic hair, and eyes changed color as well and they also moan loudly.

Sora who couldn't take it any more as she felt her vagina muscles open and shut constantly and finally made a huge orgasm combined from all ten of her elements, on the bed sheet's and passes out while Daisuke changed into Captain Ahab with a spear and shouted, "Thar she blows, I grin at thee thy grinning pussy cat."

While Sora slept, Daisuke grabbed a wet towel and cleaned her genitals and the blankets so there won't be any evidence. Sora woke up an hour later and asked, "Do you want to take it to the next level."

Daisuke said, "We're too young for that level right now," Sora looked down.

Daisuke continued, "But one day we will do it and it will be more special than what we just experienced, I promise."

Sora looked up and smiled and said, "Ok Dai-kun I'll wait."

Daisuke smiled and said, "Good, and besides Anko-sensei would kill us both if you get pregnant early."

Daisuke got a mischievous smirk as his eyes glowed pink and said, "But until then." Sora gulped as she felt the feeling of Daisuke's fingers tickling her under her armpits and stomach.

Sora laughed as she thought, "Oh well it's better than nothing at all."

Sora shouted, "Please Daisuke hehehahaha don't do this hahaha mercy, hahahahahehehehe." In Sora's mind all of her other elements are feeling what she is feeling right now and laughing their heads off plotting revenge.

Meanwhile in the next room Anko was sleeping heavily after drinking some sake and Mai was meditating fully aware of what happened.

Mai sighed and said, "Ah young love, I wonder when I'm going to get some in life, if I'm desperate enough, maybe I'll probably go to the dead last if he really isn't gay for Sas-gay" (Yes she seen the accidental kiss as well).

(In the land of waves, Naruto and Sasuke was both running up trees, when both of them sneezed and fell head first onto the ground below.)

Anko snored in her drunken sleep, "Maybe when you stop acting so cold and start showing more emotions, maybe then some guy would like to get in your pants pain princess."

Mai scowled and said, "Goodnight Sensei" as she turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

_Well I hope this is enough to let me by until I'm finished with the other chapter. This is my first time writing something like this and I feel it might be rushed. I try to be as creative so it doesn't look like I'm copying from other authors. Well read and review so I can know if it's a good story. Peace._


	6. Team Anko vs The Hive Well sort of

First of all I would like to thank Magnamon and Inuyouko for being my first two reviewers.

**I don't own Naruto.**

In the Jump city museum, a tall blue haired middle-aged man wearing a black business suit with a black slashed Iwa hitae-ate tied to his waist by the name of Oroku Saki was on the computer communicating with a man in an orange and black mask by the name of Slade.

"I've stolen the Nidaime hokage's water jutsu scroll and the forbidden scroll and will be given to the highest bidder in a week," said Oroku. "But according to my spies, there is a konoha team in Jump city consisting of 3 high level genin and a special jounin sent to steal the scrolls and assassinate me."

"I have an idea how to get them off of your back, but it would take some deception on your part. Your good with that are you," Slade asked.

Oroku smiled, "What do you have in mind Slade?

Slade smiled in his mask, "I know of five teens that will do the dirty work for you." "Who knows, they might end of destroying each other if you play your card's right. Here's what you should do."

After hearing Slade's plan Oruku laughed maniacally.

The next morning Team Anko woke up, got cleaned up, got dressed, and went to eat breakfast. Anko got the morning paper and read. Anko called the team over "According to the newspaper the two scrolls are in the Jump city museum on display, we would have to wait until the museum closes tonight before we could steal it, but in the meantime just go out and explore the city, and don't cause any trouble."

"Yes Anko-sensei," said the team.

A spy overhearing the conversation hurriedly went to the museum. Oroku sat in his chair when the spy returned.

Oroku smiled and asked, "What have you heard?"

The spy answered, "Team Anko plans to break into the museum tonight after it closes."

Oroku grinned evilly, "Good the mice took the bait, now to set the trap."

Oroku went onto his computer phone to make a call.

In a huge T-shaped tower on an island, five teens are doing their training. A boy that looks like a traffic light is practicing beating fake criminals with his Bo. A tall orange girl with a purple skirt and a tank top was flying around hitting targets with her star bolts. A short green boy was on a treadmill turning into many animals. A huge robotic teen was fixing his sonic cannon. And last but not least a short purple haired girl with a black leotard and a blue cape was meditating and repeating her mantra consisting of _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. _They are Robin the boy wonder, Starfire the former Tameranian princess, Beast Boy the green shapeshifter, Cyborg the team's technician, and Raven the last Azarathian. Together they are the Teen Titans.

Suddenly the computer phone rang in the living room and the five teens rushed to answer. Robin answer the phone while the Teen Titans watched.

The man appeared on the screen and introduced himself. "Greetings Teen Titans, I am Oroku Saki the curator of the Japanese scroll exhibit," Said Oroku.

"Greetings Mr. Saki, what can we do for you today," asked Robin.

Oroku gave them what looks like a scared look, "Well actually I need your help with something important. Have you heard about the scrolls on display?"

"Yes, I read it on the paper this morning, why you asked," asked Robin.

Oroku answered, "There are ninja's that are planning to steal the scrolls tonight and use it for their own evil uses. These scrolls contain dangerous spells that if fallen in the wrong hands it would be a disaster to every one. I need you to come to the museum tonight and guard them until I can find a way to move them to a different spot."

"Don't worry The Teen Titans won't let you down Mr. Saki."

Oroku looked at them, "You are the best in Jump city, I know you won't let me down. Goodbye Teen Titans."

Oruku hung the phone up and laughs maniacally, "Indeed you won't let me down."

Beast Boy shouted, "Alright we finally get to fight some ninja's, I always wanted to fight some ninja's."

Starfire giggled, "Yes Friend Beast Boy We get to kick the butt of ninja.

Raven sighed, "Don't get too excited, we don't know what they are capable of or how dangerous they are."

"Don't worry so much Rae," said Cyborg, "whoever they are they are no match for the Teen Titans."

"Raven maybe right, we don't know what they are capable of so it's best not to get to overconfident," said Robin.

Suddenly the alarm blared and the computer screen showed Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth robbing the bank again.

Robin sighed, "Don't those three ever learn, Titans go!"

* * *

Meanwhile Team Anko was walking around the city exploring dress in American teenager clothes, when they heard a bank alarm blared and three teenagers jumped out of the window with huge bags of cash.

"That was too easy, by the time those crud munching titans come by we'd be long gone," said Gizmo

Mammoth chuckled, "That was a brilliant idea you set up Jinx."

"I'm glad you like it now lets hurry up before the Titans show up," said Jinx.

Daisuke looked at the girls and asked, "Should we try to stop them?"

Mai calmly said, "We do need to keep a very low profile after all we can't afford to be discovered by anyone."

Sora thought for a moment, "We don't necessarily need to stop them, just slow them down until help arrives, but we do need to stay hidden nevertheless, so lets do it."

The team went into an alley. Sora said, "Darkness" and turned into her dark element form that winked at Daisuke and created a black hole.

"Everyone get in," said Dark Sora, and the team went in and hid in the shades.

Dark Sora shot out some dark beams that busted holes in the bags spilling out all the money in the streets. The hive trio was wondering what happened, they know those bags shouldn't burst at all.

Dark Sora turned to Mai, "Your up Mai." Mai looked at Mammoth and her eyes glowed red.

Mammoth suddenly saw Beast Boy in his T-rex form swung his tail and hit him. Mammoth flew back in pain and landed on Gizmo. Gizmo was shouting, "What the hell wrong with you?"

"I thought I saw Beast Boy in T-rex form hit me with his tail, but the pain was real," said Mammoth.

"there is no one there, you're probably seeing things, maybe you need more sleep," said Gizmo.

Team Anko giggled and Dark Sora turned to Daisuke and said that he is up. Daisuke turned into Ace Venture pet detective and said, "Alrighty then" and turned back. Daisuke looked at Jinx and smiled as his eyes glowed pink. Jinx was about to reprimand the two when suddenly she felt like somebody was tickling her all over and she fell over and laughed like crazy. Mammoth and Gizmo looked at her like she was crazy.

"It wasn't that funny," mumbled Gizmo.

Jinx continued laughing, "hahahaha it's not that hahahahhehe it feels like someone's tickling me all over hehehehehahaha I'm very ticklish hehehaha and the feeling's increasing hahahahah I'm about to pee my pants hahahahahahahahaha, please somebody make it stop before."

Mammoth and Gizmo heard water flowing and looked at Jinx's wet crotch as her urine flowed down her stocking covered leg. Gizmo and Mammoth tried not to giggle without success. Jinx embarrassed tried not to cry in front of her teammates.

Team Anko giggled in their hiding place at Jinx predicament. Jinx suddenly burst into tears and cried. Mammoth and Jinx feeling sorry for their teammates hugged her and promised that they won't tell anyone.

Jinx sniffled and smiled, "Thanks guys, you're the best friends I've had ever had." Suddenly the hive team looked over and saw the Teen Titans.

"I guess your bank robbery and attemped escape hasn't been successful," said Robin.

The hive looked at each other and decided to attack the titans.

"Titans go," shouted Robin.

Team Anko watched the fight while taking notes on how they fight. The hive was defeated in less than 20 minutes.

The titans checked to make sure there is no loose money and to make sure nobody got hurt.

Beast boy sniffed around, "Is it just me or did someone peed here her early." Jinx faced turned red as she hurried into the police car.

Team Anko used this time to get back into the hotel to take a nap and be ready for tonight. After order was restored, the Teen Titans returned to the tower to prepare for tonight. Little did both teams is that they are about to meet face to face real soon and when that happens things are about to get crazy.

* * *

_I know I said that Team Anko would fight the Teen Titans in this chapter, but I need some time to come up with a battle strategy, battle plan and some extenuating circumstances (I don't even know what that means XD.) Anyway I hoped you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time, until then review and let me know how you like it. Peace out._


	7. Team Anko vs The Teen Titans part 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

Here it is ladies and gentlemen the moment you all been waiting for. May I present to you Chapter 7. Team Anko vs. The Teen Titans part 1 and I warn you now that things are about to get very crazy.

* * *

In the Jump city hotel, Team Anko prepares to go to the Jump city museum to take back the two stolen scrolls. Just as they were about to leave, they heard the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom.

Sora knocked on the door, "Are you okay Anko-sensei?"

Anko smiled weakly, "Oh, It's nothing, just a bad case of the stomach flu from eating some bad dango. You must do the mission on your own. But be careful and be safe my students."

We will Anko-sensei," promised Sora.

"All right Team Anko lets go and do this mission," said Sora as they disappeared.

Anko smiled, "Good luck" before she threw up again.

Meanwhile in the titans tower, the Teen Titans are also preparing to go to the museum.

"All right team let's do this," said Robin.

In the Jump city museum, Daisuke shut off all of the alarms, security camera's, and silent alarms and then he said, "All right guys coast is clear."

They went into the Japanese exhibit and found the scrolls and just as they were about to get it, five teens jumped in front of them.

"Your not going anywhere with those scrolls," said Robin.

"You might as well give up before we kick you butt," said Beast Boy.

"What you are doing is wrong and will bring destruction to this world that I love," said Starfire.

Team Anko looked at Starfire strangely. Sora said, "Look I know that you are heroes here, but the scrolls you are guarding belongs to our village and was stolen from us by an A-rank missing nin named Oroku Saki. We only want it back and we don't want any trouble."

Robin looked at them, "So you're the ones that Mr. Saki told us to look out for, well we won't let you use the scrolls for evil."

Beast Boy looked at their clothes, "Ya'll don't look like ninja's."

Mai sighed, "We are a different sort of ninja, and not the stereotypical type you see on TV. Now are you going to let us get our village property back or are we going to have to hurt you?"

Robin looked at her, "Titans Go" as titans charged at them.

"Daisuke you take the girls, Mai you take the boys, and I'll take their leader," shouted Sora.

"Right" shouted Mai and Daisuke as Team Anko charged at them.

Robin charged at Sora with his bo staff trying to hit her, Sora dodge easily and shouted, "Wood" as her hair, clothes and eyes turned green. Wood Sora looked at Robin and smiled as she raised her fingers at him, suddenly tree vines rose out of the ground and wrapped around Robin restricting his movements, Wood Sora shouted out, "vine whips" as the vines begin to rain down on Robin causing him pain. Wood Sora then shouted out, "Razor leaf" as Leaves begin to come out of nowhere from behind her and shot at Robin cutting his clothes and skin causing him to scream in pain.

Meanwhile Mai was busy dodging Beast Boy as he turned into a gorilla and trying to thrash her. Cyborg also trying to get her with his sonic cannon and ended up missing. Mai jumped up and gave a hard kick to Beast Boys face and jumping over to Cyborg and giving him a hard kick to his chest. Beast boy and Cyborg got up as Beast boy turned into a tiger to get a swipe at her. Mai looked at them, "Enough playing around" as her eyes turned red.

Beast Boy suddenly saw himself as a Triceratops charging at Slade's robots and breaking both his horns in the struggle. Beast Boy turned back into himself and screamed in pain holding his head. Cyborg saw himself at Brother Blood's second base and was getting his butt kicked by Bumblebee who was playing on Bloods side at the time.

Cyborg felt the pain as well and fell down. Mai smirked, "There's more where that came from," as she turned up the juice. Suddenly Beast Boy and Cyborg saw themselves being affected by Slade's nanobots and was turning red in pain. Both the boys screamed in pain and passed out.

Meanwhile Daisuke and his shadow clone were fighting Raven and Starfire. Daisuke was dodging Starfire's Starbolts and laser eyes while the clone was dodging as Raven used her powers to through random things at him.

Daisuke and his clone read the minds of the girls and looked at each other with a grin. They suddenly shape shifted into Blackfire and Terra in her Slade suit.

Raven and Starfire's eye widen as Starfire said, "Sister I thought you were in jail and Terra I thought you were frozen in stone."

Fake Blackfire smiled, "We'll sister dear you can't keep a bad girl down for long anyway."

Fake Terra looked at Raven, "Hello Raven long time no sees. Have you been keeping Beast Boy company in my absence or did you shun him as well, because he'd rather hang out with me than a mean and cold hearted demoness Goth bitch like you?"

Raven in anger turned into her Trigon mode and charged at the Fake Terra.

Fake Terra smiled and evilly chuckled, "Oh my, I must have hit a soft spot now, didn't I?" as she dodged and used her earth powers to keep Raven at bay.

Fake Blackfire looked at Starfire with a maniacal grin, "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer for ruining my plans, banishing me from my home and ruining my life," as she activated her starbolts and shot at Starfire.

Fake Terra finally got a hold of Raven with her earth powers, "Now this looks familiar huh Rae" as she repeatedly slammed Raven onto the floor canceling her Trigon stage and exhausting her.

Fake Blackfire was dodging Starfire's Starbolt's and attacking with one of her own while shouting, "I hate you Koriand'r, I hate you for making Mom and Dad love you more than me. I'm the older child, the first born and they treated me like shit. I hate you for taking what should have been mine which is the title of ruler, which is why I sold you and tameran out to the Citadel."

"Look Komand'r I'm sorry for what happened, but it wasn't my fault," said Starfire.

"Save your stupid pity for someone that gives a fuck you spoiled, naïve, bimbo, slut, whore, little bitch," shouted Fake Blackfire.

Fake Blackfire charged at Starfire punching, kicking and hitting her with Starbolts overwhelming Starfire. Starfire fell to the ground in pain. Fake Blackfire and Fake Terra got together and turned back into one Daisuke.

Daisuke clapped, "Now that's how we do it in my hood Bitches. Damn I got to stop doing that, I'm beginning to sound too lame."

Raven and Starfire got up slowly. Daisuke looked at them, "I see ya'll didn't have enough of my hospitality."

Raven snorted, "If you can call it that you sick, twisted, manipulative bastard."

Daisuke chuckled, "I was only holding back on you, because I'm not suppose to kill ya'll. Allow me to show you another one of my hospitality reserved only for females as lovely and as pretty as you two," as his eyes glowed pink.

Starfire and Raven felt like someone was tickling them all over and they both started to laugh.

Raven laughed, "You bastard hahahaha I am a Goth girl hehehaha I'm not suppose to laugh hahaha stop it hehehahahehe I'll kill you for this hahahaha keep those invisible feathers away from my private area pervert haha."

Starfire laughed, "hahahahahahehehehaha I don't find this funny at all hahahaha please hahahaha don't do this hehehehe I can't take it hahahaha anymore hehehehe this is cruel hahaha."

Daisuke chuckled, "Sorry girls I'm a ninja first and a sympathizer second or maybe third, but I don't really care for that matter."

Wind Sora after blowing Robin's birdarangs away and beating him to the ground in her metal form shouted, "Switch opponents."

Sora went to the boys in her fire element, Daisuke went to Robin and Mai went to the girls. The Teen titans looked at Team Anko as it looks like that they weren't even tired as they all had the same thought "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

_I hope you enjoy the first part of the battle. So read and review and the second part will come to you sooner than you think. Things are about to get crazier than this particularly in Daisuke's part. Until the next chapter have a good day. Peace out._


	8. Team Anko vs The Teen Titans part 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

Last time on Team Anko: Team Anko snuck into the Jump city museum to take the scrolls back. The Teen Titans who attempted to arrest them confronted them. Team Anko attempted to explain to them but the Titans attacked them. Having no choice Team Anko fought back with Sora's elemental power against Robin, Mai's pain powers against Cyborg and Beast Boy, and Daisuke's shape shifting, mind games and tickling attacks against Raven and Starfire. Team Anko gain the upper hand and Sora decides to switch opponents with Sora facing the Cyborg and Beast Boy, Mai facing Raven and Starfire, and Daisuke facing Robin. How will the Teen Titans overcome Team Anko and can Team Anko defeat the Teen Titans without killing them. Read and find out.

Aaaand now, the starting line up for you Chicago Bulls. I mean, and now presenting chapter 8: Team Anko vs. The Teen Titans part 2.

* * *

The Teen Titans slightly damaged but not giving up charged at Team Anko. Sora in her normal element (Fire Sora) was attempting to roast Beast Boy in the form of a hawk. Cyborg shot at her with his sonic cannon, but Sora dodged the attack and shouted, "Water" as Cyborg grabbed her.

Water Sora turned into a puddle of water and then she wet up Cyborg as her water form grew into the size of a small swimming pool. Sora shouted, "Lightening" turn into Lightening Sora. Cyborg figuring out what she was trying to do tried to get out of the way, but Lightening Sora grin and shot thunderbolts from her fingertips at the still wet Cyborg. Cyborg screamed in pain as he temporarily short circuit.

Lightening Sora smiled and said, "That's one down." She turned around and saw Beast Boy charging at her in the form of a crocodile. Sora smiled and shouted, "Metal" and turned into her metal form. Beast boy bit her on the stomach after she hardens her body. The result was that the crocodile broke of most of his teeth.

Metal Sora laughs, "That tickles and only Daisuke-kun is allowed to do that, now's my turn," as she raised her metal hand and hits the crocodile on his head knocking him out and turning him back in to Beast Boy. Metal Sora turned back into Sora, "Two down, three to go."

Robin faced Daisuke in his karate pose. Daisuke smiled and created five shadow clones. Daisuke read Robins mind and all five of them begin to shapeshift. Robin's eyes begin to widen in fear as he recognized them all.

The first was Katarou the malicious martial artist that Robin met in the quest.

The second was Johnny Rancid who Robin chased that resulted him in breaking his arm only he was in his transformed state cracking his knuckles at Robin.

The third was the Joker with a crowbar with his hand laughing that same laugh that sometimes frighten Robin.

The fourth was one of his team's worst enemies Slade.

The fifth and last was the person who is indirectly responsible for turning Dick Grayson into Robin. The same man that caused the accident that killed his parents in that circus. That man was none other none other than the mafia boss Tony Zucco.

Fake Johnny looked at Robin with a grin, "Long time no see kid, now I get to break your arm again for sending me up the river."

"Fake Katarou looked at him, "It's your fault that The True Master won't train me and now I'm going to take it out on you."

Fake Slade looked at Robin, "It's nice to see you again Robin. How's Raven been doing lately? I told you we'd be enemies again once this whole Trigon thing was resolved. You could have been my apprentice and the world would have been ours, but you chose your friends, how pathetic."

Fake Joker grinned at him, "Hello bird boy long time, no see. How's my old friend batsy been doing lately? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Fake Tony looked at him, "Well, well, well, the runts all grown up. You are nothing, but a spoiled little whiny brat. You failed to save your parents and failed to take your revenge on me choosing to do things in the legal justice system. How pathetic you little goodie two shoes."

A sixth figure just made by Daisuke came up behind Robin. Robin eyes widen and said, "No way." That figure was none other than Batman.

"You thought you can do big things on your own, but I heard about your obsession on capturing Slade, threatening your teammates and acting all loose cannon. You are just a reckless brat. I shouldn't have let you become Robin, that way you wouldn't be a pathetic glory hog," said Fake Batman.

Robin furious with that statement yelled, "Your not real, your all just fake, I beat you before and I'll beat you again."

"Well your right about one thing, we're all fake, but we are real enough to beat the fuck out of you, take him," shouted Fake Batman.

All six charged at Robin. Robin took out his staff and shouted, "Come and get some."

Fake Katarou took out his staff and fought Robin. Robin fought him and was hit from behind by Fake Johnny. Robin fell to the ground and was kicked in the back by Fake Tony.

Robin screamed in pain as he got up and was hit in the legs by Fake Joker and his crowbar. Robin got up limping and was thrashed by Fake Slade and Fake Batman double-teaming him.

Robin was quickly overwhelmed by the multiple attacks and fell to unconsciousness.

Daisuke turned back into himself, "I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but the duties of a ninja come before anything else, I hope that one day you and your friends would understand that and forgive us," he sadly said.

Meanwhile Mai was fighting Raven and Starfire. Both girls in anger launched their best attacks only for Mai to gracefully dodge it.

"Who are you," asked Raven.

Mai smiled, "Your judge, jury, and executioner."

Mai quickly dodged Starfire's kick and jumped into her body. Starfire tried to fight her but was overwhelmed by her powers.

"Now's watch as friend becomes foe Raven," said Mai in Starfire's voice.

Raven put up a dark shield in front of her, "Starfire, fight this don't let her control you" as the possessed Starfire punched and starbolted until her shield broke into pieces. Raven attempted to attack but was too slow against her.

Mai snuck behind Raven as she punched her in the stomach and karate chopped her neck instantly knocking her out. Mai left Starfire's body and looked at her. Starfire figuring out what Mai made her do charged at her in blind rage. Mai's eyes glowed red and Starfire saw herself getting affected by Slade's nanobots and turning red, getting struck down by Blackfire, getting hit in the chest by Terra's rock, and getting hit by Kitten's electric whip at the same time.

Starfire felt all that pain and screamed as she lost unconsciousness. After looking around to see the titans are all knocked out. Team Anko sighed sadly and went to where the scrolls lay. Sora's hand turned rock hard and she broke the glass. Daisuke took the scrolls and put it in his backpack.

Sora went to the unconscious heroes and used her element powers to heal them enough where they are not in pain anymore.

"It is time to go. The night is almost over," said Mai.

Team Anko gave one last look at the titans and fled away. Unknown to any of them a hidden camera was broadcasting the entire battle.

* * *

_Well that's it for Chapter 8. Read and Review and I'll have the chapter up by the end of the week. Peace. I also made it where I can get anonymous reviews._


	9. Licking Their Wounds

**I don't own Naruto and the Teen Titans.**

_Here it is Chapter 9: Licking Their Wounds (If the chapter title is lame let me know and I will change it.)_

It was early in the morning and the Teen Titans woke up in the Jump city museum. They were mentally, physically, and emotionally bruised, beaten, humiliated, and angry (especially Robin) at their lost.

Robin angrily sighed, "Let's go home."

* * *

Meanwhile Team Anko got back at the hotel, where Anko laid in her bed still a little sick.

"I see you got the scrolls, so what took ya'll so long to get back," asked Anko.

Sora tiredly sighed, "We ran into the local heroes, we tried to peacefully talk to them, but they attacked us first so we defended ourselves."

Anko asked, "Did you kill them?"

Daisuke said, "No, but we sort of went overboard with them, however Sora did heal them to the point where they should heal in a day or two."

Anko smiled, "Good, now as soon as I feel better I like to check something with the scrolls until then you may go out and please don't get in to any trouble."

"Yes sensei," The team chirped as they went out.

Meanwhile in the museum, Oroku Saki missing nin of Iwa was on the computer delivering footage of the fight to Slade.

Oroku said, "As you can see those konoha genins easily beat your titans without breaking a sweat."

Slade looked at the footage as he was making his Sladebots with interest, "Interesting, they make the hive students look like pathetic weaklings, maybe I can get them to be my new apprentices."

Oroku shook his head, "That won't work, Konoha nins put their loyalties to their village above anything else and plus they follow the teachings and philosophies of the first through the fourth hokage's will of fire, trust me I know during my past experience in the second shinobi war. Also don't forget when they find out those scrolls they retrieved are fake they'll either come back or call for extra help."

Slade laughed as he looked at a caged shadowed creature, "Don't worry, if they won't join me I just have to make sure to snuff out their so called will of fire. After all after the incident with Terra I can't take any chances."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Teen Titans tower a meeting took place.

Robin paced around, "All right team what just happened last night.

Beast Boy raised his hands, "We just got are butts kicked by kids that looks like their at least two years younger and they took the scrolls."

"Yes that boy is a shape shifter like Beast Boy. He became two people and turned himself into Terra and my sister Blackfire," said Starfire.

"He fought just like them, had their memories, and used their trademark attacks against us and he also played mind games with us. After he tired us out he tickled us into exhaustion."

"I didn't know you were ticklish Raven," said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed, "Just because I am half demon and don't laugh doesn't necessarily mean I'm not ticklish, the reason I don't show my emotions is because even though Trigon is gone I still have problems controlling my powers and if you try it I'll throw your ass out of the window. Anyway his other teammate fought us; she dodged our attacks and taunted us. She jumped into Starfire's body and attacked me. She knocked me out quickly."

"After she jumped out of my body. I saw what she made me do to Raven. I was furious and tried to attack her. Her eyes glowed red and I saw myself being hit by the Kitten's whip, my chest being hit by Terra's rock and falling into the rushing waters almost drowning, and Slade's nanobots attacking the inside of my body. The pain felt so real; it hurt a lot more than it did the first time, I thought I was going to die," said Starfire sadly.

Robin patted her back as Starfire cried, "It's not your fault, you did not do that to Raven, that girl did."

Starfire cheered up, "Thank you Robin, if I ever see them again I will show no mercy as I deliver justice on them."

Cyborg and Beast Boy begin to tell their own version of what happened.

"We were fighting that girl that the girls just mentioned. We thought we had her, but we found out too late that she was toying with us," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy spoke, "As I turned into a tiger and tried to swipe at her, her eyes glowed red and suddenly I saw myself as a triceratops charging at Slade's robot and breaking off both my horns in the process. It hurt even worse than last time."

"That happened to me as well," Cyborg interrupted, "I saw myself getting my ass handed to me by Bumblebee in Brother Blood's second base. And also like Starfire, I also felt the pain when I was affected by Slade's nanobots."

Beast Boy said, "We were fighting their leader. I was a hawk trying for an aerial strike but I couldn't get close as she was shooting fire at me."

Cyborg said, "I also tried to use my sonic cannon against her but she was too fast. I was able too grab her but she turned into water and nearly drowned me. As I got out of the water her clothes, hair and eyes changed color and she smiled at me. She summoned lightening from her hands and shot me and fried my circuits."

"I turned into a crocodile to try and grab her. Her body became metal as I bit her and nearly broke off all of my teeth. She laughed and hit me on my head and it still hurts," said Beast Boy.

Robin sighed and begins to tell his story. "I was fighting that girls as well, she dodged every attack I came up with. Her clothes, hair, and eyes also turned green and she summoned tree vines from the ground. The vines wrapped around my body and extra vines begin hitting me. After that I saw green leaves coming from behind her and hit struck me cutting my clothes and skin. After that girl beat me I fought that boy. He toyed with me a bit before he split himself into six people and he turned himself into some of my worse enemies, Slade, Johnny Rancid, Katarou, Tony Zucco the man who killed my parents, The Joker my one time enemy, and my mentor Batman."

Robin continued, "They taunted me telling me how much of a loser I am and how I should have never been Robin and they beat me to unconsciousness."

Starfire hugged him, "You are not a loser Robin, your are a hero in my eyes."

Robin smiled, "Thanks Star".

"What are we going to do now," asked Beast Boy.

"For now I will be in my room researching the history of those scrolls, ya'll could do whatever you want, but if there's any trouble call me. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of those three," said Robin.

"Don't worry man, we'd seen what they can do and the next time we see them we will be prepared and this time we will kick their asses," said Cyborg.

Cyborg went to work on the T-car. Beast Boy played video games. Starfire went to play with silkie. Raven went to her favorite café. Robin went into his room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jump city hotel, Anko opened the scrolls. She looked through it and saw it has genjutsu on it and destroyed the fake scrolls.

"Damn," Anko cursed, "Someone knew we would try to get the scrolls and switch them with fakes. I guess our stay here has been extended, I really have to teach those three how to sense and dispel genjutsu."

* * *

_Well that's the end of the chapter. Please somebody, anybody review this story. Any questions, comments, shout-outs, hell I'll even take flames. I want to know what ya'll think of this story_. _Peace._


	10. Rematch, Reconciliation, and Reuniting

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 10: Rematch, Reconciliation, and Reuniting.

When Team Anko got back into the hotel, Anko still sick looked at them as she told them, "You guys got the wrong scroll from the museum, apparently Oroku Saki expected us and put a genjutsu on fake scrolls to make you think those are real scrolls."

Sora bowed her head, "I apologize Anko-sensei, it is my fault I should have check those scrolls to make sure it was fake but instead I was in a rush to get out of the museum."

Anko smiled, "A real team leader takes credit for the things that go right and take the blame when things go bad and you Sora are more of a real team leader that I could ever ask. Very well now take your punishment. Daisuke give her the punishment."

Daisuke gave Sora an apologetic look and his eyes glowed pink. Sora eyes widen as she fell to the ground laughing her head off. After it was over Anko helped her up, "Be glad I gave you a light punishment. Now we need to find out where the scrolls are hidden."

Mai spoke up, "Didn't Hokage-sama say that Oroku was working with Slade one of titans enemies? Maybe we can ask them for his location."

Daisuke spoke up, "I don't think they would be thrilled to see us after we thrashed them, how are you going to get them to talk."

Mai smiled a bit, "Don't worry I have my ways."

"Do what you got to do Mai," said Anko.

In the jump city mall where thousands of people are shopping, no one noticed a shadow moving around the walls.

In the Goth cafe Raven was drinking tea and talking to other people. Suddenly she noticed a familiar white haired girl drinking mint tea. Raven went over to where she was to get a good look at her face.

Mai smirked as she drank her tea, "Hello Raven, nice to see you again.

Raven's eyes glowed red, "You're that ninja that stole those scrolls, you and your friends thrashed us last night."

"I didn't even break a sweat in that fight," said Mai who's eyes also glows red.

Raven growled, "Give me one good reason not to take you down right here and right now."

Mai smirked, "You couldn't take me down when you were with your teammates, but just to humor you I have four reasons. One I read about you and your team and know their strengths and weaknesses and we know what makes you tick. Two, there are too many people around and somebody could get hurt in our fight. Three, my teammates are hidden in the shadows, just waiting for you to try anything. And last but not least I'm not here to fight, I'm here to talk."

Raven eyes turned back to normal, "What do you want to talk about?"

"All right here's the thing, the scrolls we stole were fake. I heard that our target is working with your enemy, Slade. Our target is an A class missing nin by the name of Oroku Saki," said Mai.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "That's the name of the curator of the Jump city museum. He said that you ninja's are trying to use the scrolls for evil."

Mai sighed, "He deceived you. He stole those scrolls from our village. Those scrolls are not only worth a lot of money but they are also very dangerous. If fallen in the wrong hands will cause a disastrous international incident of epic proportions. We need to find Slade and Oroku before it is too late."

"How can I trust you," asked Raven.

"You and your friends will meet us in a place where we can go all out with each other, Call it a rematch. If you win we will turn ourselves in. If we win not only will you hear us out, but also you would help us get those scrolls back. Do we have a deal," asked Mai as she put her hand out.

Raven shook Mai's hand, "Tomorrow at the abandoned construction site down at the Englewood community a few blocks near the old Stagg football stadium. The eight of us and no one else."

Mai smirked as she jumped into the shadows created by Dark Sora. Raven turned into a dark raven and went back to the T-tower to tell everyone about the challenge.

"Good job Raven for picking the perfect place for our rematch. No one will come there and it's a great place for stealth," said Robin.

"Booyah, I can't wait to kick their asses," shouted Cyborg.

Beast Boy shouted, "Me too, I'll totally go T-Rex on them."

Starfire jumped in, "I also can't wait to get that rude boy for what he did to me."

"We have to be cautious when fighting them. We were too overconfident and it cost us. We have too come up with a plan. Also if we lose we have to listen to them and help them get those scrolls back," said Raven.

Robin said, "I reviewed the fight in my room and saw their attack pattern. They tend to switch opponents only when they think they have us weakened. So I think if we can turn that on them they'll be too tired to keep up with us. If we get them to focus on one of us for long the others can attack."

"That's a great idea friend Robin," said Starfire jumping for joy.

"I'll deal with that white haired girl by my self," said Raven.

Meanwhile with Team Anko

"Are you sure this is a good idea Mai?" asked Sora.

"Yes, apparently they don't trust us, so if we beat them they could listen too us, that is if they stick to our deal," said Mai.

Sora sighed and said, "I hope you know what you are doing, Mai."

Meanwhile in the Jump city museum, Slade was talking to Oroku. "Tomorrow night, the auction will begin and some off the City's most dangerous criminals will come to the auction and once we get the money from them we will make off with the scrolls and use the money to fund my diabolical plans," said Slade.

Oroku looked at Slade and said, "Don't forget I get fifty percent of the money. Slade smiled in his mask, "Of course, partner."

* * *

The next day Team Anko and the Teen titans went to the abandoned construction site. They stood and faced each other and without a word attacked. Robin and Starfire took on Sora. Beastboy and Cyborg took on Daisuke and Raven took on Mai.

Sora turned into Earth Sora who has brown hair, brown clothes and brown eyes and engaged them. Starfire shot out starbolts while Robin shot out exploding disks. Sora slightly deterred shot out boulders from the ground trying to aim for the two.

Robin jumped into Starfire's arms and swung him around and threw him boots first into Sora's chest. Sora feeling the kick grunted in pain as she flew back into the wall.

"Damn, they are more focus than before, time to change tactics," Sora thought as she turned into her lightening element and flew to Starfire. As Lightening Sora tried to shock Starfire she felt Robin kick her from behind and sending her to the ground right next to a cement truck. Sora tried to get up, but overwhelmed by barrages of Starbolts. Robin turned the cement truck on and cement fell on Sora and quickly hardened seemingly trapping her inside.

"We did it Robin we defeated her," said Starfire hugging Robin. Suddenly there was a crack in the cement and Water Sora came out in a form of a puddle and changing into her human shape. Water Sora looked at them with angry eyes, "The only thing you did was succeeding in pissing me the fuck off, bitch. Metal."

Sora turned into her metal form wearing silver clothes, silver hair and silver eyes. Metal Sora's body began to harden like metal.

Metal Sora looked at them, "Come." Starfire and Robin charged at her, Starfire punching her and Robin hitting her with his staff.

Metal Sora having enough grabbed Robin's staff and hit him in the back and his legs. She also grabbed Starfire and punched her hard in the stomach sending her to the ground gasping for air.

"Very good, but not good enough," said Metal Sora as she grabbed Starfire's and Robin's arms and picked them up and slammed both of their bodies together knocking both of them out. Metal Sora dropped them and turned back into her regular form.

Meanwhile Daisuke was having a bit of trouble with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex to try to take a bite out of him. Daisuke turned into a Spinosaurus. The two dinosaurs roared, snapped and fought each other.

Daisuke got Beast Boy by the neck and told him in dinosaur language, "Give up or I'll snap your neck and I don't want to do that."

Beast Boy shouted, "Never." Just as Daisuke was about to make the kill, Cyborg shot Daisuke in the leg with his sonic cannon.

Daisuke roared in pain and turned back. Beast Boy turned back, "Look Cyborg, we must have hurt him. He can't hold his shape." Daisuke read their minds and smiled. Daisuke changed into Raven, then Terra, then Bumblebee, and Sarasim.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked shocked as Daisuke said, "So you know these girls and you have some sort of affection toward them. Watch this and kids don't try this at home."

"I have to remember to thank Naruto for this the next time I see him for this idea, only thing is he needs to study the shape, curves and form of a naked woman way more thoroughly," thought Daisuke.

Daisuke used the shadow clone jutsu and made three more clones and then she said advanced sexy jutsu. Daisuke and the three clones turned into pure, hot (no clouds) legitimate naked versions of Raven, Terra, Bumblebee, and Sarasim. Cyborg and Beast Boy eyes popped out and their mouths fell down as the fake Terra kissed Fake Raven and Fake Bumblebee kissed Fake Sarasim.

The clones did suggestive poses, squeezing each other's breast and fingering themselves and each other.

Fake Bumblebee and Fake Sarasim kissed each other and sang this song:

Sarasim: What is this thing in my mouth?  
It's slippery and its slimy,  
Travelling down my slender virgin pink esophagus.  
Some black chick's tongue,  
It's such a new sensation

Bumblebee: I got a mayonnaise momma on my licking hole and we've only just begun.

Sarasim: It's really quite thrilling.

Bumblebee: That's right now, you know.

Sarasim: I think I taste a filling.

Bumblebee: And it's solid gold.

Sarasim: Never dreamed I'd be so willing to let myself go.

Bumblebee: Tell me about it, I'm totally frenchin' a racist ho!

Sarasim: This black chick's tongue. What a wonderful feeling

Bumblebee: Damn, where'd dis bitch get her earrings?

Sarasim: I've never had so much fun.

Sarasim & Bumblebee: As with this black chick's tongue

Daisuke dressed up as Superman: How cool is this? We've only been here a day and I already find myself in a three way... This IS NICE!

Daisuke did the same thing to Beast Boy only Fake Terra said goth girl and Fake Raven said traitorous ho.

The clones begin to move toward the boys and gave them suggestive winks and begin hugging them. The boys couldn't take any more of the pressure and both of their noses were bleeding out of control as they fainted.

Daisuke turned back into himself and looked at the unconscious boys, "Never underestimate the power of the P-U-S-S-Y. And these guys are older than me."

Meanwhile Mai was fighting Raven. Mai couldn't get a clear shot as Raven used her energy shield to block the kunai.

Raven used her energy to pick up debris and throw it at Mai, but Mai was too fast for her. Mai used her pain powers to make Raven experiencing Slade punching her in the face again, and Slade's nanobots attacking the inside of her body.

Raven used her soul self to get into Mai's head. Raven looked into Mai's memories and saw that her father abusing her and calling it training, how she meets her two teammates and how she became a team member.

Raven dug deeper and found out about her first mission to come to Jump city to get the two stolen scrolls back. She also seen the team dealt with the hive trio. Jumping out of her head, Raven looked at her, "You were telling the truth after all." Mai nodded.

Raven sighed, "It seems we owe you all an apology."

Raven shouted to everyone to stop fighting. Raven explained what she saw in Mai's head. They all introduced themselves and Mai begins to explain their mission priority and their village. Daisuke mention a few things about Terra's memories. Sora say's take them to her.

The titans took them to where Terra was imprisoned where the plaque underneath her said, "Terra a Teen Titan, a true friend."

Sora turned into her Earth form and touched the frozen Terra and said, "Terra is not dead, but frozen in stone." Sora mixed all her chakra and elemental powers and put it on Terra.

Terra immediately turned back into her self, but she was naked. Robin put a cape on her. Beast Boy said, "Welcome back Terra," as Terra smiled at him and mumbled, "Beast Boy" as she fell asleep.

* * *

_That's it for now. So tell me what y'all think of the story and review. Any questions, comment, suggestions and flames are welcome. Peace._


	11. Interrogation and Distraction

**I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 11: Interrogation and Distraction

After Terra was revived everyone went to the T-tower. Team Anko explained to the titans about the elemental countries, Konoha, Oroku Saki and his villages beef with Konoha. Terra reconciled with the titans and Raven though it was hard and long process, Raven decided to give her another chance.

Team Anko apologized to the titans for roughing them up and the Mai and Sora had to hold back Raven and Terra from killing Daisuke in a painful manner when Beast Boy and Cyborg told them about his sexy jutsu by telling them they'll let him use his technique on them.

Robin made them honorary titans and promised them to do what they can to help them.

Team Anko returned to the hotel room and found a note on the desk. The note said, "If you ever want to see your sensei alive again, you must agree to be my apprentices. You have three days to decide. Don't bother finding me. I will find you." The note has Slade's insignia and Iwa symbol. Sora's body caught on fire and shouted, "Damn they took Sensei."

Daisuke said, "What are we going to do? We don't know the first place to look for?"

Mai calmly pressed the emergency button on the titan's communicator "We need some help of course."

Ten minutes later the titans arrived and looked through the room. Cyborg scanned the food Anko left and said; "Somebody put nerve gas chemicals in her food. She couldn't fight back even if she wanted to."

"Slade must've taken her as a bargaining chip against ya'll. He did the same thing with my friends a while ago," said Robin.

"Does Slade have any affiliations or allies? If he does than maybe they know where he is," asked Mai.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We just put the hive trio in jail, maybe they can tell us what we wanted to know," said Robin.

In the jump city prison our heroes went to visit the hive Jinx the unofficial leader of the hive trio.

Robin tried to use the good cop, bad cop technique.

"We know you know where Slade is, now talk and we can talk to the warden about extenuating circumstances," said Robin.

Jinx stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm not talking, do you know what Slade will do to me, he's more scarier than brother blood."

"All right but remember you brought this on yourself, you can come in Daisuke," said Robin.

Daisuke came in the interrogation room and said, "I can do it to her right?"

Robin nodded his head and left the room.

Jinx looked at him strangely and asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

Daisuke looked at her with a grin, "Are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

"Fuck you asshole, I'm not talking and there's nothing you can do to make me," yelled Jinx.

Daisuke turned into an italian mob boss, "We got ways of making you talk. Now I'll have to give you the same treatment I give to all my torturee's."

Daisuke used pressure points to paralyze her and smiled. Jinx eyes widen and tried to scream for help. Daisuke's eyes glowed pink and suddenly Jinx felt that same ticklish feeling she felt at the bank. Jinx tried to hold it in but Daisuke turned it up.

Jinx couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, "Hahahahahahahaha stop it you hehehaha fucking bastard hehehehahahehehe I'm going to kill you hahahaha son of a hahahahah bitch."

Daisuke giggled, "I won't stop until you talk and trust me, I can keep this up all week if you want. Also this room is soundproof so no one can hear you laugh."

Jinx continued laughing, "Hahahahaha please I can't take it hehehehehehahaha I'm about to pee on myself hehehehahahah turn it off you fucking asshole hahahaha."

Daisuke turned it up and drove Jinx crazy and made her pee on herself again. Jinx gave up, "Slade hahahaha he's at hehe the old warehouse hahahahah at port 7 hehehaha. He's having an auction tomorrow night hahahahaha at 8 p.m. something about scrolls from Japan hahahahehehehe."

All of the other crininals from will be there. Please stop it hahahaha. I can't take it anymore hahahaha."

Daisuke smiled at her, "I thank you for giving me this information, however I don't appreciate you calling my mother a bitch or cursing like a sailor. I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson Daisuke's style hehehehe."

Daisuke turned into a huge demon like creature and shouted and hissed in a demonic voice, "Welcome to hell motherfuckerssssss," as his tongue slithered out.

Jinx screamed in fear as Daisuke reached for her and tickled her some more.

Daisuke turned it up and made Jinx time with him a living hell for the next three hours. When it was over Daisuke came out with a smile in his face, "Port 7 tomorrow at 8.

Beast Boy looked in the room and saw Jinx crying and laughing silently on the floor with her pants and the floor all wet and her body sweating hard in a quivering mass of flesh.

"Dude did you have to go overboard with her," shouted Beast Boy.

Daisuke looked at him, "I was going easy on her and besides what I did to her doesn't hold a candle compared to our resident interrogator."

Raven's eye twitched, "Did it have to take three hours?"

"I was having too much fun, so sue me," said Daisuke.

"Good job Daisuke, maybe I can make you the head interrogator of the team," said Robin.

"Much obliged," said Daisuke.

The next night The Teen Titans and Team Anko went to port 7 earlier. While the Teen titans stayed outside to try and form a battle plan and wait until all the villians were in the building. Team Anko snuck in disguised as a Japanese teen pop band. Daisuke comically ripped off the all the girls' clothes much to their chagrin, got out costumes and put it on the girls. Sora was wearing a bunny girl suit, Mai was wearing a maid costume much to her embarrassment, and Daisuke was wearing a blues brother's costume.

Mai's eye twitched and said in a sugary sweet voice, "I am going to kick your ass, kill you, bring you back, torture you, and kill you again when this is over Daisuke."

"You can kick my ass later, but first sing this song," said Daisuke handing Mai a song sheet.

Mai looked at the sheet and after reading it said, "Fuck going easy on you, now I going to fuck your ass up twice as hard."

Daisuke got on the microphone and said, "Presenting Mai singing "Sakuranbo Kiss" by Kotoko." Mai gave Daisuke a death glare and the music played.

(u~~~~ kiss!)

arere? okashiina kono dokidoki ha

kimi no ude no nakade afuredasu

porori koboreta namida sakuranbo

motto gyutto zutto shitete!

(sukisukisukiss[4X] HAIHAI! sukisukisukiss[4x] KYUNKYUN!)

madamada kana?

kimi no HA-TO chotto suppai? (hontou?)

oyaoya oya?

machikirenai kono mamajya (ne matte~)

sumashita kao de kimete! tomadou furiha yadayo

nanigenaku fuwatto kata ni mawasute hitomi chikaduku...

(hontohane zutto sukidattano naishodayo.... YAY!)

arere? chiisana mune ga furueteru dakishimeraretara kowarechauyo

yume de miteitano yori setsunaine dakara motto sotto shitene

porori nazedaka namida afurechau otonani narutame no itamikana?

kimi ni furerareta hoo somatteku KISU ha chottodake mattene

(sukisukisukiss[4X] HAIHAI! sukisukisukiss[4x] KYUNKYUN!)

yadayada yada!!

yosomiha yada! muchuudeite (punpun)

HARAHARA HARA

watashi ha mada kodomodamo~n (damo~n!)

kimi no yoyuuga gusatto mune no okuni sasaruyo

konna watashi supatto wasuresasete ne yasashii KISU de

(nadakane kyuntte shichauno naishodayo... YAY!)

arere? kuchibiru gamou fureteiru kimi no matsugega hitomi ni utsuru

kodou namiutsu hayasa kyuujoushou dakedo chotto... (uun) kanari shiawase

kotori... tokei mo tomaru shunkan ni koware souna kokoro tokeatta

akaku hajiketa watashi sakuranbo kimi to zutto tsunagattetai

(aa kamisama... kono kuchibiru ha kareto deau tameni umaretekita no desune...)

sumashita kao de kimete! tomadou furiha yadayo

nanigenaku fuwatto kata ni mawasute hitomi chikaduku...

(dattene konna no hajimete nano naishodayo.... yattai!)

arere? okashiina kono dokidoki ha

kimi no ude no nakade afuredasu

porori koboreta namida sakuranbo

motto gyutto zutto shitete!

arere? sekai ga gururi mawatteru fuwafuwa yumegokochi kaze makase

zutto matteta koi ha tomaranai dakara zutto hanasanai de

(sukisukisukiss[4X] HAIHAI! sukisukisukiss[4x] KYUNKYUN!)

After Mai was finished she went back to the stage to drink some water, got her regular clothes back on and planning Daisuke's painful death. All the villains looked at the team strangely, some of the villians who are pedophiles wanted to get Mai as a sex slave. Daisuke shouted on the microphone, "Now introducing Sora featuring me will be singing Sukiss Steady kiss by Ave:New feat Yui Sakakibara. Sora got on the stage and sung:

aisarete tokimeite (CHUCHUCHU CHU)

[Daisuke: Here We Go!] YEAH!!

tobikiri KISSU de ROMANTIKKU! (kyunkyun)

URUURU BIIMU de dakitsuki! (haihai)

sukiSSU Steady KISSU!! [Daisuke: WOW!]

semete yume no naka demo KIMI to nara

tsurenai taido de katasukashi! (kyunkyun)

Love Love TOOKU wa amasugi?! (haihai)

You WAKU CHANSU hazusenai yo

KYUN KYUN tokimeKYUN!!

itsuka kureta omoide no kakera mada oboeteru no ka na?

toboketa furi shiteru yo ne... dakedo! ima!!

yasashiku hohoenderu

zutto zutto soba ni ite motto motto chikazuite

kakehajimeta kisetsu natsu no mezame

(CHUCHUCHU CHU) YEAH!! [Daisuke: Here We Go!]

uwasa no KISSU wa yasashiku! (kyunkyun)

fureteru ondo wa bakuhatsu!! (haihai)

sukiSSU Steady KISSU!! [Daisuke: WOW!]

kitto... koibitodamashii!! toriaezu

narenai sahou de senobi CHU (kyunkyun)

MAJIKARU tenkai hoshuuCHU (haihai)

ii kagen II kankei!! KYUN KYUN sasayaKYUN!!

tomodachi kara hajimeru SUTOORII ima, KIMI ni kikasetai yo

honki dakara wakatte agetai kono mune ni sunao na mama

zutto zutto futarikiri motto motto dakishimete

noborihajimeta SUTEPPU tomerarenai!

(CHUCHUCHU CHU) YEAH!! [Daisuke: Here We Go!]

tobikiri KISSU de ROMANTIKKU! (kyunkyun)

URUURU BIIMU de dakitsuki! (haihai)

sukiSSU Steady KISSU!! [Daisuke: WOW!]

semete yume no naka demo KIMI to nara

tsurenai taido de katasukashi! (kyunkyun)

Love Love TOOKU wa amasugi?! (haihai)

You WAKU CHANSU hazusenai yo

KYUN KYUN tokimeKYUN!!

CHURUCHU CHURUCHU CHURUCHUCCHU

CHURUCHU CHURUCHU CHURUCHUCCHU

CHURUCHU CHURUCHU CHURUCHUCCHU

CHURUCHU CHURUCHU CHURUCHUCCHU

(Here We Go!)

zutto zutto soba ni ite motto motto chikazuite

kakehajimeta kisetsu natsu no mezame

(CHUCHUCHU CHU) YEAH!! [Daisuke: Here We Go!]

uwasa no KISSU wa yasashiku! (CHUCHU CHUCHU)

fureteru ondo wa bakuhatsu!! (YEAH!!)

sukiSSU Steady KISSU!! [Daisuke: WOW!]

kitto... koibitodamashii!! toriaezu

narenai sahou de senobi CHU (kyunkyun)

MAJIKARU tenkai hoshuuCHU (haihai)

ii kagen II kankei!! KYUN KYUN sasayaKYUN!!

CHURUCHU CHURUCHU CHURUCHUCCHU

CHURUCHU CHURUCHU CHURUCHUCCHU

CHURUCHU CHURUCHU CHURUCHUCCHU

CHURUCHU CHURUCHU CHURUCHUCCHU

CHURUCHU CHURUCHU CHURUCHUCCHU

CHURUCHU CHURUCHU CHURUCHUCCHU

CHURUCHU CHURUCHU CHURUCHUCCHU

CHURUCHU CHURUCHU CHU

aisarete... KYUN KYUN tokimeKYUN!! YEAH!!

When the song was over, the team went to the back of the stage and the girls changed in to a different costume with red boots red skirt that reach their knees, and a red belly shirt with decorations on them. They also changed their hairstyle making it shorter and putting barrettes that looks like octopus dumplings on it.

Daisuke got on the microphone, "Now presenting Sora and Mai singing Ai no imi wo oshiete by W of Morning Musume":

(Sora and Mai)

egao afureteru  
mou mainichi daisuki na no  
nee imagoro doko ka de

(Mai)

ocha shiteru no ka na?

(Sora)

nani shiteru no ka na?

(Sora and Mai)

TEREBI ni muchuu ka na?

(Sora)

attaka MUUDO

(Sora and Mai)

UKIUKI

(Mai)

DEETO biyori no

(Sora and Mai)

bi bi V

(Sora)

sawayaka gogo no

(Sora and Mai)

HAPPII HAPPII

(Mai)

EAROBIKUSU de

(Sora and Mai)

SHEIPU APPU

(Sora)

nee ai no imi wo oshiete yo

(Mai)

oshiete yo

(Sora)

doubutsu nani ga suki desu ka?

(Mai)

takoyaki nani wo kakemasu ka?

(Sora and Mai)

egao taemanai  
mou mainichi zutto zutto zutto  
sou

(Sora)

anata ga shiawase kanjite iru nara

(Mai)

kono machi mo ano fushigi na shoutengai mo  
mina

(Sora)

anata no suteki na nakama nan desu yo

(Mai)

kokorozuyoi hodo

(Sora and Mai)

ouen shite kureru

(Mai)

jitto mitsumete

(Sora and Mai)

PACHIPACHI

(Sora)

natsuyasumi mo

(Sora and Mai)

bi bi V

(Mai)

anata no uta ni

(Sora and Mai)

PACHIPACHI

(Sora)

BIBURAATO mo

(Sora and Mai)

suki suki

(Mai)

sou chie no wa ga tokeru you ni

(Sora)

tokeru you ni

(Mai)  
atto iu ma no dekigoto

(Sora)

kakumeiteki na dekigoto

(Sora and Mai)

egao taemanai  
mou mainichi zutto zutto zutto  
sou

(Mai)

anata ga shiawase kanjite iru nara

(Sora)

kono koi mo ano fushigi na dekigoto mo  
mina

(Mai)

anata no suteki na jijitsu nan desu yo

(Sora)

kokorozuyoi hodo

(Sora and Mai)

ai ga michi afureru

(Sora)

egao afureteru  
mou mainichi daisuki na no

(Mai)

nee imagoro doko ka de  
ocha shiteru no ka na?

(Sora and Mai)

egao taemanai  
mou mainichi zutto zutto zutto  
sou

(Mai)

anata ga shiawase kanjite iru nara

(Sora)

kono machi mo ano fushigi na shoutengai mo  
mina

(Mai)

anata no suteki na nakama nan desu yo

(Sora)

kokorozuyoi hodo

(Sora and Mai)

ouen shite kureru

All the villians sweatdropped at the display. Daisuke introduced himself last. Daisuke said, "I'm sure some of ya'll recognize this song so if you know it get on your feet and dance with me":

The warden threw a party in the county jail  
The prison band was there and they began to wail  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing  
You should've heard them knocked out jailbirds sing

Let's rock, everybody, let's rock, everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone  
Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone  
The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang  
The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang

Let's rock, everybody, let's rock, everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

Number forty-seven said to number three  
You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see  
I sure would be delighted with your company  
Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me

Let's rock, everybody, let's rock., wverybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

Sad sack was sittin' on a block of stone  
Way over in the corner weepin' all alone.  
The warden said Hey, buddy, don't you be no square  
If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair

Let's rock, everybody, let's rock, everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

Shifty Henry said to Bugs For Heaven's sake  
No one's lookin', now's our chance to make a break  
Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said Nix nix  
I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks

Let's rock, everybody, let's rock, everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

After Daisuke finished singing the police busted down the doors and said, "freeze you are all under arrest."

The criminals tried to fight back but the titans and team Anko fought back and soon all the villians were arrested. After that Raven turned off the illusion and the sign port 7 turned into port 25. Daisuke shouted, "All right time to save Anko-sensei."

Meanwhile in the real port 7 Slade and Oroku with a chained up, unconscious Anko was wondering why everyone hasn't showed up when suddenly the door burst open and the entire gang came in. Robin shouted, "It's over for you and your partner Slade," and the fight begun.

* * *

So tell me what you think of the story Is it good or does it suck and I will update next time. Peace.


	12. Titan's Together

**I don't own Naruto or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 12: Titans together.

Team Anko and The Teen Titans stood at the entrance of port 7 facing Slade and Oroku Saki.

Mai noticed Anko chained against the wall weaken on her knees.

Daisuke looked at Oroku and angrily asked, "What did you do to Anko-sensei you bastard?"

Slade said, "Kids these days have no respect for their elders. But just to humor you, the nerve gas I put in your sensei's food was designed to leave her weak and helpless for days."

Oroku cut in, "In short she's as weak as a baby, she can't use her chakra or her snake summons."

Sora turned into Lightening Sora and said, "You won't get away with this."

Oroku chuckled, "My dear lass, I've been getting away with it for years although the only regret is that I had to leave my village permanently because being there interferes with my personal goals."

Robin said, "Enough talk surrender now."

Slade chuckled, "Robin, Robin, Robin you should know me better than that. Do you think I don't have a contingency plan just in case?"

Slade pressed a button on his wrist and suddenly a ring of fire surrounded Anko.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"What's your choice go after the villains or save your sensei," said Oroku. "That konoha shit about taking care of comrades before a mission has won the day for us hahahaha. I'll kill you konoha trash later."

Slade and Oroku disappeared. Sora turned into water Sora and put the fire out. Daisuke took his sword out and cut the chains.

Anko fully awake but weaken tried to stand up but failing. "Are you okay Sensei," asked Mai.

Anko weakly said, "Yes but I can't move that much."

Daisuke said, "They did say she be out of the fight for a few days."

"Maybe not," said Cyborg, "If we can get the right electric charge in her body."

"The electricity could adrenalize Anko-sensei enough to offset the gas and restore her strength," said Mai cutting in.

Cyborg smiled and said, "Exactly" then he turned to Sora and said, "We need you to change in to your lightening form and shock her for about 15.6 seconds."

Sora turned into her lightening form and look at Anko and asked, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Anko nodded her head and said, "Yes so I can get back at those two for what they did."

Lightening Sora smiled and charged electricity to her fingertips and said, "Brace yourself, this is going to hurt like hell, clear" as she put her fingers on Anko's chest. For the next 16 seconds Anko screamed in pain shattering the windows in the building.

Anko suddenly stood up feeling the chakra coursing through her body and also a little burned around some parts of her body. Anko shouted, "Now let's go get those motherfuckers."

Robin smiled and said, "Couldn't said it better myself." Mai locked in on Oroku's chakra and said, "There 20 miles northwest of here. Cyborg looked at his scanner and said, "That's on the Jump city canyon."

Sora turned into her light element and created a portal and said, "Everyone get in the portal, we can travel at the speed of light." Everyone got in the portal and seconds laters they were on top of the canyon looking at Slade and Oroku standing there in his Iwa Jounin suit.

Robin shouted, "It's over for you Slade." Slade laughed, Robin do you think I would come alone" and with a snap of his fingers hundred of Sladebots, appeared with Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmius combining together to create Ternion.

Slade laughed and said, See if you can beat these odds."

Robin shouted, "You guys ready?" Everyone shouted ready and each did a pose and said his or her names in the order.

**Robin,**

**Starfire,**

**Cyborg,**

**Beast Boy,**

**Raven,**

**Terra,**

Everyone shouted, "**Teen Titans**" and fireworks of their favorite color exploded behind them.

Team Anko was next and shouted

**Sora,**

**Daisuke,**

**Mai,**

**Anko,**

Everyone shouted, "**Team Anko**" as there trademark colors also exploded behind him or her.

Then the teen titans and honorary titans shouted, "Titans together" as another explosion appeared behind them.

Daisuke scratched his head and asked, "Uh, was that suppose to happen or was it something the author came up with because it's a humor genre?"

Mai popped him in the back of his head and said, "Now's the time to focus on more important things like defeating these guys."

Daisuke shouted "right" as he took out his sword and turned into Xena warrior princess and did her trademark battle cry and shouted, "freedom" as he charged in. Mai and Raven smacked their foreheads while mumbling, "Idiot and he's worse than Beast Boy."

Robin shouted, "Titans go." Slade shouted, "Sladebots attack" as the battle begins.

_(Cue Power Rangers Ninja Storm theme)_

Mai, Starfire, and Raven charged in first at the oncoming sladebots. Raven used her powers to lift the bots and slammed them against each other.

Starfire used her starbolts to decimate a number of them, Mai possessed a sladebot and used its laser against its robot brethren and quickly cutting them down and Raven used her powers to pick up some sladebots and slam them into each other.

Mai magnetized the robot causing other robots to quickly stick together and also activating the self-destruct sequence. Mai quickly jumped out of the robot she was possessing while Raven put her dark shield on them.

The girls turned their backs on them as the bots exploded. Starfire shouted, "Now that's showing them the girl power, right?" Mai and Raven just sighed and nodded. Starfire giggled and put up a victory sign.

_(Cue Power Rangers Dino Thunder theme)_

Meanwhile Daisuke, Beast Boy, and Cyborg charged into another army of sladebots.

Cyborg was blasting robots from left to right. Daisuke in Xena's form threw a chakram and sliced off the heads of 15 sladebots. Beastboy turned into a stegosaurus, rolled himself up in a ball, and ran over a lot of bots.

Daisuke turn into himself again and took out his sword. He thrust his sword on the ground and a huge trail of explosion came from the sword to the bots decimating most of them.

His sword glowed with a bright light and with one swipe the sladebots had an electric current surrounding their bodies while sparks flew out.

Daisuke, Beast Boy, and Cyborg turned around as the bots fell to the ground and exploded. Cyborg shouted, "Booyah."

Beast Boy did a victory dance and Daisuke shouted, "That's how we do it in my hood motherfuckers."

_(Cue Power Rangers SPD theme)_

Robin and Sora charged at Ternion.

Sora used her fire blast to hurt the monster and Robin used his staff to hit at the monsters blind spots.

Ternion roared in pain and used Plasmas sludge to cover Sora and Overloads electricity to try and shock Robin.

Sora angrily shook of the sludge and turned into Ice Sora. Ice Sora combined her chakra with her powers and froze the monster.

Robin put an explosion disk on the monster. Five seconds later the huge monster exploded and returned to its three forms.

Cinderblock, Plasmas, and Overload got up and had electricity surrounding them. Sora and Robin turned their backs on them as the three monsters fell and exploded. Sora pumped her fist in the air and shouted, "Hell yeah."

_(Cue Power Rangers Mystic Force)_

Terra and Anko charged at Slade and Oroku Saki. Slade said, "Hello my former apprentice. I see that you're on the titan's side now. Join me now and I'll forgive you for your betrayal."

Terra shouted, "Fuck you Slade. I'm not having anything good for me ruin by the likes of you again. I will redeem myself to the titan's and the world and to do that I must defeat you. And I will continue fighting evil no matter what the consequences."

Slade laughed, "If that's your decision, then die with you pathetic friends." Slade took out his sword and tried to cut Terra. Terra surrounded her body with rocks and charged at Slade beating him up with boulders.

Anko was fighting Oroku and the two are equally matched. Oroku was using earth clones and his earth based attacks. Anko was using her hidden shadow snake hands to try and bind him.

Oroku turned himself into a huge rock creature and was trying to crush Anko. Oroku caught Anko's feet with his jutsu and was about to go in for the kill. Anko pulled out a few cords and wrapped it around Oroku.

Anko shouted, "Fire style: Dragon Fire jutsu" as the jutsu burned Oroku and melting his rock skin. Oroku shouted in pain, "Damn you leaf bitch. You'll pay for this." Anko smirked, "I don't think so. It's over for you."

_(Cue Power Rangers Operation Overdrive)_

Daisuke, Mai, and Sora came behind her and Anko shouted "finish it." Mai threw explosive tags on Oroku and blew some rock chunks off his body. Sora used her fire elements and melted some more of Oroku's body parts and Daisuke finished it off by using his sword and slash his chest.

Team Anko turned around as electricity sparked around Oroku's body as he fell screaming and exploded leaving nothing left but his slashed hitae-ate. Slade witnessing Oroku's defeat growled as Terra hit him with another rock.

Soon the Teen Titans and Team Anko surrounded Slade getting ready to finish him off.

Slade laughed and said, "Titans, using ninjas might have won this battle, but eventually I have a surprise for all of you."

Robin shouted, "Come on."

_(Cue Power Rangers Jungle Fury)_

Mai used her pain powers to make Slade feel some of the worst pain in his past. Anko used her dragon fire jutsu. Sora combined all her inner fire in a huge sphere and threw it at Slade. Daisuke's sword glowed as he swiped it at Slade. Cyborg used his sonic cannon, Raven shot him with her dark beam. Starfire used her starbolts. Beast Boy turned into a triceratops and rammed Slade into a wall. Terra used her powers to launch a boulder. Robin threw an explosive disk. All the attacks hit Slade dead on at the same time. Everyone turned their backs on Slade. Slade had an electric current surrounded his body and sparks flew out as he yelled in pain, fell to the ground and exploded.

Slade then flew in the air and crashed into the ground. Slade badly damaged and injured got up and growled, "You know titans, these last minute upsets you keep handing me are getting to be very irritating."

Slade threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. Everyone cheered and congratulate one another.

Anko found the scrolls behind a rock and said, "Mission complete, good job everyone that was some excellent teamwork." Sora and Robin shook hands.

Back at the tower everyone was celebrating and they took pictures with each other.

Mai and Raven was having girl talk when Daisuke, Cyborg, and Beast Boy pulled a crazy prank by pouring green washable dye all over their hair and resulted in the girls chasing them all over the tower promising a slow, painful death.

Sora, Starfire, and Terra went to the mall and to get their hair fixed and to get pamper.

Robin and Anko was in the training room praticing through the high level courses.

The next day the Teen titans escorted Team Anko to the airport. They each said their goodbyes and said, "if they are ever in konoha to look them up."

Starfire gave them a bone crushing hug. Anko shook Robin's hand and thank them for their help and Daisuke used his tickling powers on the titan girls and said goodbye to Cyborg and Beast Boy as he rushed in the plane.

Sora said goodbye to Starfire and Terra. Mai said goodbye to Raven and promised to visit each other one day.

Team Anko waved to the Teen Titans and got on the plane.

"How long would it take us to get back," asked Mai.

"14 hours, why you asked," said Anko.

Mai smiled and cracked her knuckles, "Good that gives me plenty of time to teach a certain shape shifter a painful lesson."

Anko sighed, "Don't kill him or give him permanent injuries, we still need him?"

Mai smirked, "Don't worry I won't over do it."

Mai sat next to Daisuke and whispered in his ear, "Oh Daisuke-kun, do you remember what I said, what I was going to do to you when this was over for making me naked and putting me in that ridiculous suit?"

Daisuke looked at Mai with fear and ran for his life.

Mai smiled a sugary sweet smile and gave chase while shouting, "Don't run Daisuke I just want to tell you something. I don't want to kill you, I just want to hurt you."

Daisuke was screaming like a girl, "I'm sorry Mai, but please don't do this to your own teammate."

Daisuke tried to used his tickling powers on Mai to deter her from killing him. Mai laughed still chasing him, "hahahahahahehehe It tickles so much hehehe but it's worth it hehehaha."

Daisuke was eventually caught by Mai who was still laughing and was dragged to the luggage room. Mai locked the door and put up a sound barrier and started to attack Daisuke.

At the same time Beast Boy who tried to tickle Raven was met with a similiar fate and then thrown out the window.

Sora dreaming of losing her virginity to Daisuke and Anko dreaming of Iruka were unable to hear Daisuke's scream of pain and Mai's pounding him and reprimanding him for his perverseness and childish behavior.

The plane landed in konoha 14 hours later and when they found Daisuke he was literally seeing stars and saying, "twinkle, twinkle, little star."

When Sora asked was he okay Daisuke still dazed looked at her and said, "But Mommy I don't want to go to school today. I want to stay home and make cookies with you."

Anko laughed and said, "He's fine."

Anko smiled and thought, "It looks like that Team Anko is ready for the chuunin exams."

_

* * *

_

And that's the end of the chapter. The Teen Titans arc is over and they won't be seen for a long time. Next chapter comes the recommendation of the chuunin exams and Team Anko meeting Team Gai and the rest of the rookie nine. So read and review and tell me what you think. Peace.


	13. Recommendations for the chunin exams

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 13: Recommendations for the chuunin exams.

All the jounin senseis were in the Hokage tower with the Hokage sitting in his desk with Iruka standing behind him.

The third Hokage was waiting for them to report on their recommendations for their chuunin exams. Kakashi came first and said, "I recommend Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki to participate for the chuunin exams."

Gai interrupted, "Kakashi these are wet behind the ear genins, new kids on the block, they don't have any experience in the real world and are liable to get themselves killed. I held my students back for a year until I'm sure their ready."

Iruka then put his two cents in, "I taught these kids and their not yet experienced. Kakashi sighed and said, "Despite your opinion Iruka, these are no longer your students. These are my students and I'm absolutely know that they are ready besides they just completed an A-rank mission with no casualties on the team and they brought back two more ninjas Haku the last of her family of Ice users and Zabuza Momochi the former member of the now defunct seven swordsman of the mist."

The hokage looked at Iruka and said, "Iruka, if Kakashi says that they are ready then these kids must have the will of fire burning brightly in them."

Then he looked at the rest of the jounin and asked, "Are there any more recommendations?" Asuma and Kurenai recommended their students as well. Anko burst in the room with a sign that says the world's most beautiful kunoichi.

Everyone sweat dropped at the display except Gai who shouted that Anko's youth is burning brighter than ever. Anko smiled at the sandaime and said, "I Anko Mitarashi recommend team 9 consisting of Sora Matsuki, Daisuke Yagani, and Mai Kamaya to participate in the chuunin exams."

Iruka said, "Are you sure that this is good idea? I have no problems with Sora, but Daisuke well he is a great ninja but because he lacks book smarts he's just third in line of being deadlast in class not to mention that not only he would goof off, but also he would just tickle any kunoichi he sees and we don't want to risk having war with the other villages because he can't control his fetish.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto accidentally kissed Sasuke. Daisuke laughed, "I didn't know you roll that way. I can understand Sasuke but you hahahaha. I didn't know that this was a NaruSasu story." _

_Naruto growled, "Shut up Daisuke I am not gay." _

_Sakura growled, "Naruto, Sasuke's first kiss was suppose to be for me. Now you'll pay," as Sakura, Ino and the fangirls were coming toward Naruto with the intent to kill him. _

_Daisuke looks at Naruto's executioners and thought, "Uh-oh Naruto's about to be killed by fangirls. I know how hard anime girls hit especially Mai."_

_(Flashback in a flashback) 5 months ago_

_Daisuke looked at Mai sitting at the lunch table by herself with her head down and crying. _

_Daisuke came toward Mai and sits by her._

_"Hey, Mai what's the matter," asked Daisuke. _

_Mai looked at Daisuke in anger._

_"Go away and leave me alone idiot," said Mai._

_Daisuke smiled, "Girls shouldn't be sitting there feeling sad or mad, now lets turn that frown upside down." _

_Daisuke's eyes glowed pink and suddenly Mai was feeling very ticklish. _

_Mai thought, "What is going on? Why am I feeling this? No one's ever tickled me before not even my parents." _

_Mai tried to stop herself from laughing but failing. Daisuke seeing progress turned it up. _

_Mai couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "hahahahaha stop it hehehe that tickles hehehaha stop hehehehe no more hahahahaha I can't stand tickling hahahahahahahahahahahaha hehehehehehehe." _

_Daisuke kept it going for fifteen minutes until he feels Mai had enough and decides to turn it off. Mai stopped laughing and caught her breath. _

_Mai gave Daisuke a death glare. She went towards him giving him a sweet smile and elbowed him in the gut. Daisuke doubled over but Mai caught him by the shirt and gave him a look that promised torture. "If you ever do that again or tell anyone that I'm ticklish or what you did to me, I will literally kill you." With that Mai unceremoniously dropped him and left. As Mai went home she couldn't help feeling bad for what she did. _

_Mai thought, "Daisuke's the first person to make me the known ice queen laugh. He's got balls doing that to me. I never felt so alive and happy. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. However I have to keep up my Ice queen reputation."_

_(End flashback in a flashback)_

_Daisuke sighed and said, "Well I guess I lived a full life."_

_Daisuke looked at the fan girls and his eyes glowed pink. Just as the fan girls are getting ready to kill Naruto they suddenly stopped and fell to the floor laughing. Daisuke kept it up as he change into Jenny from Forrest Gump and yelled, "Run Forrest Run" Naruto ran to the other side of the classroom. The fan girls still laughing shouted for Daisuke to stop while they went towards him planning to end his life. _

_Iruka came in and made his head huge and shouted, "Will all ya'll please shut the fuck up and sit your Asses down for your team placements." Everyone quickly scattered to their seats and listened. Naruto and Daisuke looked at Ino and Sakura crotches and saw that they wet their pants and laughed and hi five each other._

_(End Flashback)_

Iruka said, "Let's not forget to mention what he did during the henge and clone test._" _

_(Another Flashback)_

_After Naruto did the sexy jutsu he sat next to Daisuke and said, "Top that" _

_Daisuke evilly smirked, "As you wish". _

_Daisuke got in front of the class and made a clone and then when it was time to do a henge him and the clone looked at each other and smiled as they did the sign. In their place stood a butt naked Sakura and Ino with no clouds whatsoever. _

_The song: sexy, naughty, bitchy by Tata Young played in the background. Fake Sakura and Fake Ino went to Sasuke and asked, "How many licks does it take to get to the center of the?" Sasuke just twitched and tried to move away from them. _

_The fake girls laughed and said, "I knew he was gay." _

_All the male students that saw them was getting real hard-ons and making catcalls and whistles except for Sasuke. Then the fake girls got on poles and swing on them like real strippers. _

_The fake girls dumped water on themselves and begin to tongue kiss and fingering each other's g-spots. They moan as they got a little wet between the legs and each gave a huge scream as they came. _

_All the males (including Shino) had huge nosebleeds and passed out and blood filled the classroom. Daisuke cut the illusion off and walk over to Iruka and asked, "Do I pass now Iruka-sensei?" _

_Iruka still on the floor with his nose bleeding nodded his head yes and gave him his hitae-ate. Daisuke got it and did his peace sign and shouted, "I did it. I am on my way to be a pokemon master. In your face Ash Ketchum you got nothing on me." _

_Out of nowhere a pikachu came out and shouting "Pika pika pikachu" holding a peace sign and cheering with him. Iruka and Mizuki sweatdropped and thinking where that little rodent come from and who is Ash Ketchum._

_Daisuke felt a strange aura and saw that the real Sakura and Ino are standing in front of him with the rest of their fellow female classmates except Hinata, Sora and Mai because they don't like Sakura and Ino. _

_They were livid as they gave off a righteous female fury aura. Daisuke replaced himself with Sasuke disguised as Daisuke being tied up unable to move. The real Daisuke sat next to Naruto sharing a bowl of cheese-flavored popcorn and telling him, "Pay attention Naruto, This is what happened to Scar in the deleted scenes in the lion king movie." _

_The girls leaped at the fake Daisuke like the hyenas and kicked his ass. After the massacre of the last Uchiha was done, Sasuke turned back into himself and the girls were shock that they hurt their beloved Sasuke-kun that they were about to get the real Daisuke when suddenly he said, "Hasta la vista bitches I just graduated" then he jumped out the window shouting, "Geronimo" not staying for Naruto's clone test._

_(Flashback ends)_

"Oh don't worry Iruka-kun. I got Daisuke to stop some of his antics keyword being some. and I also made him promise to try to curb some of his tendencies keyword being try and besides he has Sora and Mai to keep him in line." Said Anko.

"Speaking about Mai, how is the little anti-social pain mistress?" asked Iruka.

Anko said, "Mai has learned to work in a team and plus my students can work easily well with other people when it comes to it. Don't worry so much. My students will pass this test, Iruka-kun."

The hokage nodded and said, "Let the chuunin exams began."

_

* * *

_

That's enough for now. The next chapter will be about meeting the sand siblings and knowing about the chuunin exams and meeting team Gai and the rookies.

_So read and review. Peace._


	14. Enter the Sand Siblings

**I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter 14: Enter the Sand siblings.

Daisuke the shape shifting ninja/tickle monster was walking down the street humming the theme song of Star trek when he came across Naruto.

Naruto was with Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi trying to find a way of getting out of his promise to play ninja with them. Daisuke tried not to laugh as he saw the three kids wearing the same kind of goggles Naruto used to wear.

Suddenly Sakura came out of nowhere in her depress state, just having got criticized by Kakashi for being weaker than Naruto. Sakura was criticizing Naruto for playing ninja. Konohamaru nudged Naruto and gave a hint thinking that Sakura is Naruto's girlfriend.

Daisuke bust out laughing, "The day that Sakura become's Naruto's girlfriend is the day that Tenten gets more screen time or her own arc with Naruto. Wait a minute. Who the hell is Tenten? I never met her before. Maybe it's the author trying to get me to break the forth wall again for comedy relief."

Daisuke saw that Sakura about to punch Naruto for telling a half-truth about her being crazy about him. Daisuke caught Sakura's fist. Sakura's fist was bruised as she yelled in pain holding it.

Daisuke waved his finger at her saying, "I know you weren't trying to hit my buddy, aren't you Sakura? You shouldn't hit your teammate over some petty stuff. It's going to eventually come back to bite you in your butt, just like in all the other dark Naruto fanfics."

Sakura glared at Daisuke and yelled, "What I do to my teammate is none of your business Daisuke."

Daisuke chuckled, "When it concerns my friends I tend to make it my business little girl."

Konohamaru was amazed that someone would save his nii-chan and talking down the pink banshee.

Naruto sweat dropped and thought, "This isn't going to end well?"

Daisuke continued, "And besides why are you mad all the time? Sure Mai get's mad at me sometimes and hits me but only because I deserve it. You hit him and badmouth his abilities just to impress Sasuke and speaking of him, where is the butt pirate, I mean emo duck butt, I mean the Uchiha?"

Naruto answered, "He's somewhere acting all cool."

Sakura was furious at not only being talk to like that but also having her Sasuke-kun being bad mouthed like that. Sakura knew she couldn't hit him without suffering from certain ramifications and decided to walk away.

Konohamaru stood next to him and happily shouted, "You sure showed her."

Daisuke chuckled, "I know, right."

Konahamaru shouted at Sakura, "Yeah you better walk away you flat chest, wide foreheaded bitch."

Daisuke quickly put his hands to Konohamaru's mouth and whispered, "When you get your headband, then you can talk shit, but until then stay in a kids place okay."

Sakura's head comically turned to the group with a death glare, tick mark and killer intent leaking out.

Daisuke seeing this before from Mai said, "A word of advice Konohamaru, never ever piss off an anime girl especially if she is known for having a bitch fit."

Konohamaru nodded his head. Sakura was running toward Konohamaru forgetting or just not caring that he is the third hokage's grandson.

Daisuke shouted, "Run kids, run like Shug was running in The Color Purple movie when she was trying to get to Celie, I'll hold her off."

Naruto and the kids ran for their lives. Daisuke's eyes glowed pink and Sakura for a while doubled over with laughter. Naruto stopped for a moment looking at Sakura laughing. Konohamaru was amazed with Daisuke and thought, "I have to get him to teach me that."

Despite being tickled tortured and laughing, Sakura letting her so-called female righteous fury take over and she begin to pursue the group.

Daisuke shouted run again and made three shadow clones that grabbed on to Sakura, knocking her down on her back and pinning her to the ground with a clone raising her shirt to expose her bellybutton, another clone to take her shoes off. and the last one to put both of her hands above her head. Daisuke cracked his knuckles with a dark grin as he reached for her armpits and the other clones reaching her feet and bellybutton.

Sakura's eye widen in fear as she cried knowing full well what was going to happen to her in a few seconds.

Sakura cried, "No please, I'm won't hit Naruto again. I'm too ticklish."

Daisuke smiled, "All the more reason to tickle you."

Sakura cried, "No no don't hahahahahahaha hehehahahahah not the bellybutton hehehehehehe stop it hahahaha please haha have haha mercy."

"Ah, the sweet sound of laughter, it is the best medicine for an Ill-tempered anime girl," said Daisuke as he reached for her for the spot her bikini line and waist, making her lose control of her bladder and peeing in her pants.

Meanwhile Naruto and the kids were still running when Konohamaru bumped into an older teen wearing a cat suit with a girl right next to him. The teen grabbed Konohamaru by the neck and grinned as he squeezed him, "Does this hurt punk?" The girl right next to him said, "Put him down Kankuro or you know you'll pay for it later."

Naruto shouted, "You better take your hands off of him right now."

Kankuro grin maliciously and said, "We got a few minutes until he gets here, let's just mess with these punks."

Konohamaru kicked him and demand to be let go.

Kankuro grinned, "You're feisty, but not for long." Naruto, Udon, and Moegi shouted for him to put Konohamaru down.

Meanwhile Daisuke was still tickling Sakura to submission was saying, "Konohamaru was right, you do have a flat chest."

Suddenly he stopped and said, "My spider senses are tingling. Someone's in trouble." Daisuke looked down at Sakura and picked her up with his hands on her booty.

Daisuke said, "You know, your booty isn't anywhere near as firm, fine, or as nice as Sora's in fact she got Beyonce's booty and Mai has Ciara's booty." Sakura too exhausted to fight back just growled and mumbled pervert.

Daisuke said, "Your coming with me, since evidently you don't know how to act right," and teleported to where trouble was at.

Daisuke looked to where the group was at and saw Konohamaru about to be pulverized, with the girl next to him sighing and saying that she doesn't want to get involved in this.

Just as Kankuro was about to punch Konohamaru, Daisuke threw the exhausted Sakura head first on top of Kankuro making him let go of the young boy. Daisuke looked at Kankuro, "This isn't gotham city batman."

Kankuro got the unconscious Sakura off his back and shouted, "I'm not Batman you idiot."

Daisuke looked and said, "Catman then, if not, Santa Claus." Kankuro yelled in anger wanting to kill the shape shifter.

Daisuke turned himself into Steve Wilkos. Fake Steve was coming toward Kankuro while the audience in the background was chanting, Steve, Steve, Steve.

Fake Steve grabbed Kankuro by the collar of his suit and shouted, "If it's one thing I can't stand besides a belly rubber, a knucklehead, or a moron. It's a bully who picks on innocent little kids especially when those kids happen to be the grandson of the hokage in this village and child molesters. I heard what you said about what you like to do to little kids you sick sadistic bastard. Scum bag, bully get off my stage."

Fake Steve punched Kankuro to a brick wall causing that wall to shatter.

Fake Steve grined and said, "Now that's what I like to do to scum like you that picks on kids."

Naruto, the kids, and the audience in the background were chanting Steve's name. Fake Steve dusted his hands and said, "Another scumbag dealt with thanks to Steve."

Daisuke turned back into his self, "Looks like I thwarted your so called attempt at heroism, eh Sasuke-chan," as he looked at the tree where Sasuke was sitting on. Sasuke angrily crushed the rock he was about to throw to Kankuro in his hands.

The girl shouted Kankuro's name was about to take out her fan and teach Daisuke a lesson. Daisuke looked at her and his eyes glowed pink. The girl fell to her knees holding her stomach and laughing her head off.

Kankuro looked at her and said, "This isn't funny Temari, now help me out."

Temari still laughing on her back said, "hahahaha I can't hehe help it, hahahaha whatever jutsu he's using hahahahaha it's tickling me hehehehehahaha help me hahahahaha I can't stand it."

Moegi being near Daisuke also was feeling it and fell to the ground laughing her head off.

Konohamaru and Udon was checking to see if Moegi was alright.

"Uh Daisuke, Moegi is being effected by your jutsu as well," said Naruto.

"Hold that thought for a second, Naruto," said Daisuke.

Kankuro angrily got up and was about to unwrap the bandage sac on his back.

Daisuke waved his finger and said, "I wouldn't try it if I was you, because one you're a foreigner, and a guest in our village, and two, I don't think that the guy hanging upside down with a huge gourd on his back sitting next to the emo is happy with your actions."

Everyone turned toward the tree and looked at a kid with a tattoo symbol for love on his forehead and a huge gourd on his back.

Sasuke's eyes widened and thought, "I didn't even sense him next to me. Who is that guy?"

The kid looked at Kankuro and shouted, "Kankuro you are a disgrace to this village, I should kill you right now." Kankuro looked at the kid and fear and said, "But Gaara these kids started it." Gaara yelled, "Shut up before I kill you now." Gaara looked at the group and said, "I apologize for my siblings actions." Daisuke smiled, "It's all good." Gaara looked at Daisuke and asked for his name.

Daisuke stood up on a rock and said, "My name is Daisuke Yagani, shape shifter and tickle monster of konoha. So what's your name?" Gaara looked at him and said, "My name is Sabaku no Gaara. And these are my siblings Kankuro and Temari."

Sakura woke up with a huge lump on her head and looked at the sand siblings and shouted, "Foreigners shouldn't be here without permission. What are you doing here?"

Daisuke pinched the lump on Sakura's head causing her to scream.

Daisuke said, "As much as I hate to agree with the banshee, she does have a valid point. What are ya'll doing here?"

Kankuro looked at her and said, "Your village is hosting the chuunin exams this year and we are participating in it."

Naruto jumped up and said, "Hey don't you want to know my name?"

Gaara looked at him and said, "I could care less about you."

Daisuke whispered to Naruto, "He treated your ass." Sasuke looked at them with anger and said, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha. We are an elite in konoha."

Gaara looked at Sasuke and said, "Your name doesn't mean anything to me."

Daisuke laughed and said, "I'd totally hi-five you for that comment, if I didn't think you're crazy and want to kill me."

Sasuke scowled at Daisuke comment. Gaara looked at Kankuro and Temari who is still on the ground laughing her head off and peeing on herself."

"We are leaving," said Gaara.

Gaara looked at Daisuke and said, "I can't wait to kill you in the exams. Mother wants you blood, and by the way can you stop doing that to Temari?" Daisuke looked at her Temari still laughing and said, "I forgot about you," as he turned it off freeing Temari and Moegi.

Temari and Kankuro glared daggers at Daisuke and walked off.

Daisuke shouted out loud, "Hey Temari, There's a laundry mat a few blocks from here where you can wash your pee stained white panties with teddy bears in the back and the rainbow monkeys in the front."

Everyone laughed at Temari. Temari would've attack him if Kankuro hadn't held her back and whispered, "We'll kill him in the exams later."

Daisuke said, "The day is saved again, thanks to the Power Puff girls."

Daisuke looked at Moegi and said, "Are you alright, I didn't know that you got caught in it."

Moegi blushed and said, "Yes I'm fine. That was so fun, could you do that again? I really enjoyed it."

Konohamaru shouted, "That was so cool, can you teach me that so I can use it on the old man?"

Daisuke said, "Sure I'll teach it to you later on, but it works on girls only."

Mai and Sora appeared right next to him and said that Anko wanted to meet with them.

Daisuke said goodbye to Naruto and the kids, gave Sakura a look and a tickling motion with his fingers making her squeak and ran behind Sasuke, and called Sasuke captain butt pirate.

Mai pulled his ear and got on him about showing off, picking fights with foreigners, and randomly tickle their comrades and children to death.

Team Anko met with Anko and she explains that they'll be participating in the chuunin exams. Anko gave them a slip of paper and telling them to sign it and bring it tomorrow to the place.

Daisuke shouted, "Look out everyone cause Team Anko is kicking ass and taking names."

Sora sighed while Anko and Mai hit him upside the head.

_

* * *

_

_And that's it for this chapter. Read and Review. And I'll see you next time as Team Anko takes the chuunin exams. Peace._


	15. The writing exams

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 15: The chuunin exams arc: The writing test.

Daisuke was running for his life from a livid Mai who is currently chasing him with a sledge hammer, with Sora trying to convince Mai that it was an accident without success.

_(Flashback)_

_Daisuke was entertaining a group of kids with using a bowling bowl as a ninja weapon. Sora and Mai came to Daisuke and let him know that it was time for the exams. _

_Daisuke was trying to put his stuff away when he accidentally dropped the ball on Mai's foot bruising it. Mai screamed in pain and shouted some colorful words to Daisuke. Sora healed her foot with her waterpowers. _

"_Are you okay Mai,_"_ asked Daisuke nervously. _

_Mai looked at Daisuke with deadly eyes and gave a sweet smile as she cracked her knuckles as she walks toward him. _

_Daisuke recognizing the signs of a pissed off anime girl turned around and ran for his life screaming for his mommy. _

"_Daisuke get back here you jerk, you are so fucking dead when I catch you,_"_ shouted Mai as she began to pursue the shape shifter._

"_Mai, don't do this, I need to be uninjured for the chunin exams,_"_ said Daisuke trying to reason with her._

"_Sora will heal you after I'm done pounding you,_" _said Mai._

_(Flashback ends)_

Daisuke was still running all over the village with Mai getting closer to him with her eyes red and steam coming out of her nose like a bull.

Daisuke eyes popped out as he screamed and picked up the speed. Daisuke ran towards the building that his team was suppose to be in and opened the door.

Daisuke saw a lot of foreigners with headbands symbolizing different villages staring and glaring at him.

Suddenly Mai caught up to him, tackled him to the floor, and put him in a headlock and choking him.

Sora pokes Mai in the shoulder, "Now's not the time for that."

Mai giving one last glare that says she will deal with him later reluctantly let go of Daisuke and helped him up.

Team Anko saw Naruto with team seven shouting that he beat all of them.

Sora walked to Naruto and whispered, "Do you want these guys targeting you?"

Naruto looked at Sora, "Hey Sora-chan, Mai-chan, and Daisuke, and no."

Sora said, "You got to calm down, these people are taking the exams and they are nervous."

Naruto said, "Okay Sora-chan."

Daisuke looked at Sakura, "It's great to see you again Sakura. Do you feel like laughing?" Sakura just growled at him.

Sasuke and Mai stared at each other. Mai smirked and asked, "Are you sure you're not gay for Naruto-kun?" Sasuke growled at her.

Suddenly a boy wearing a coat with a small dog on his head, a paled eyed girl, and a boy with sunglasses came toward them. The boy with the dog said, "Well lookie here, the deadlast and the idiot shape shifter is here. I'm surprised your even here," as he looked at Naruto.

Daisuke replied, "I'm surprised they let fleabags in here too, mutt."

Kiba growled at the shape shifter and said, "You got something to say, Daisuke."

Daisuke sung, "You ain't nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time, well you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine."

Everyone laughed at Kiba as his face turned red and was about to attack him. Daisuke pulled out his sword and pointed at his crotch. "You try it and I'll cut your little pee pee off," said Daisuke.

Kiba quickly backed off growling.

Daisuke looked at Hinata, "Why hello there your royal highness, it's been a while sense i made you laugh. I see you still got an eye for a certain blonde?" Hinata just blushed. "Don't worry I won't tell him yet anyway."

Daisuke looked at Shino, "What's up Johnny Cage? How are your little friends doing?"

"They are doing fine, thank you very much, and I would appreciate if you didn't call me that because they killed him off in Mortal kombat annihilation," said Shino.

"Fair enough," smiled Daisuke.

"Troublesome" said a lazy looking boy, "All of you are here as well. Well if it isn't the son and daughters of the eccentric Kunoichi sisters. Your moms pretty much rival our dads in mission progresses in their prime."

Daisuke laughed, "Well, Well, Well if it isn't the lazy genius, Pillsbury doughboy, and the blonde floozy loudmouth or otherwise known as the three stooges, The Ino-Shika-Cho trio."

Sora gently elbowed Daisuke in the side, "Daisuke behave yourself. I apologize for his words."

Ino looked at Daisuke, "Hey I remember you. You were posing as me, and Sakura naked. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't leave the house for a week."

Daisuke chuckled, "You'll get over it eventually and besides Sasuke got a good look at you and Sakura's goodies."

"Well you do have a point," said Ino, "but still I wanted to show him mine personally at a later time."

Ino looked at Sasuke and hung onto to him trying to kiss him. Sakura was yelling at her to get off of Sasuke.

"I hope you two know that Sasuke's gay, that's why he doesn't take you to the back of the room and have his way with you right now. Maybe if you hold him long enough, he might run and hide behind Naruto," laughed Daisuke.

Sakura and Ino glared at Daisuke and said, "Sasuke's not gay, he's just shy."

Daisuke said, "And Stedman isn't gold digging on Oprah's money."

Kiba shouted, "Who the hell is Stedman and Oprah?"

Suddenly everyone heard a boy wearing a green suit who fell on the floor. A girl with Chinese style clothing and twin buns on her hair was shouting for him to let them pass, and a pale boy with white eyes just stood there.

The two chuunin blocked the door was laughing and said, "We're just saving you the embarrassment of losing here. Why not turn around now?"

Sasuke arrogantly went to the two and said, "Release the genjutsu and let us pass. It is a genjutsu, right Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head.

"You dimwitted Uchiha, this was a test designed to separate the amateurs from the real ninjas. In short it was designed to cut down the competition," said Mai.

Sakura growled, "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that."

"Does Sakura wants another personal session with the tickle monster?" asked Daisuke as he cracked his knuckles

Sakura backed off not wanting to experience Daisuke's insane tickle torture sessions agains.

The chuunin's laughed, "It still doesn't matter, you will not pass" They charged at Mai.

Mai's eyes glowed red and the two chuunins Kotetsu and Izumi saw themselves in their real form being strangled by a masked guy wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

The two seen and felt the vision as they fell to the floor breathing heavily. The chuunins begrudgingly let them pass.

The boy with the green suit was talking to his teammates and went towards Sasuke to challenge him. Sasuke accepted the challenge.

Mai looked at them and calmly said, "You two are not suppose to fight and besides we haven't checked in yet."

Lee looked at her, "I'll only be quick and besides I need to prove myself and see if I can beat a genius."

Mai sighed, "Well I'm not going to get involved."

Sora looked at Daisuke, "Come on guys we got to get ourselves registered"

"Oh come on Sora, I want to see the fight," begged Daisuke.

Sora grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him away. "We register first, then if there is enough time we'll see the fight."

Team Anko quickly registered and got back to see the fight. Lee was about to pile drive Sasuke on his head, when suddenly a turtle threw a pinwheel on his bandages stopping the fight. Lee bowed to the talking turtle and suddenly a tall guy with big eyebrows and tight green clothes came out from the shell.

Everyone was shocked at his big eyebrows. Maito Gai looked at team seven and told them about he and their sensei's youthful rivalry, and then he looked at Team Anko and gave them a good guy pose. The team's eyes twitched.

Gai went over to Lee and punched him hard, and then apologized and gave him a hug with a genjutsu of them shouting youth and running into the sunset.

Mai wanted to take Daisuke's sword and stab her eyes, Sora wanted to scream and jump out the window, and Daisuke was laughing his ass off at the display.

The rookies gather together and are about to take the exams when a silver haired teenager with glasses came toward them. Kiba asked who he was. The teenager smiled, "I'm Kabuto and this is my seventh time I have taken this exam."

Daisuke chuckled, "Damn you suck as much as Sasuke, and I don't mean he sucks at tests either." Kiba laughed at the innuendo while Mai pinched his arm causing him to yelp.

Kabuto laughed, "Well it just so happens that I have these info cards of every ninja.

Sasuke looked at him and asked, "Do you have information on the sand team, Lee, and Team Anko?"

Kabuto pulled out the cards and was just about to read them when suddenly fire appeared on the cards causing Kabuto to drop them.

Sora looked at the other rookies and said, "Nothing personal, but the last thing we need is for other foreign ninjas to know what we can do."

Suddenly a loud voice boomed out and said, "Put this in your cards, the sound team will be chunins this year."

Kabuto sighed and said, "Those three are from the sound village in the land of rice. It's a small village and I hear that their shinobi aren't that tough."

A bandage kid raised his arm at Kabuto and sound waves came out causing Kabuto to throw up.

Suddenly a huge man wearing all black with a black bandana raised his voice, "Everyone shut up, fighting is not allowed or I'll throw you out, you hear me sound genin."

The man told everyone to take a number and sit in his or her assigned seats.

The man introduced himself as Ibiki Morino and he is the proctor for this test. He then explained the rules, and what happens when those rules are broken.

Daisuke sat between Temari much to her annoyance and a sound girl named Kin.

Everyone started the test and one by one a team was thrown out until there were 27 teams left. Meanwhile everyone except Naruto figured out that the only way to past the test is to cheat without being caught and used their special abilities.

Ibiki explained the tenth question and said that if they failed to answer it, they'll never be allowed in the chuunin exams left. A lot of teams left the building. Mai used telepathy to tell Daisuke and Sora that it was a trick question and not to say anything.

Naruto shouted out that he'll never quit and told Ibiki to bring it on. Ibiki chuckled that they all passed the test. Everyone did an anime roll as Ibiki explained why they passed and the concept of information gathering in the ninja world.

Suddenly Anko burst in and shout, "I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'm the proctor of the second exams." Team Anko did another anime roll.

Kin turned to Daisuke, "Is that your sensei?" Daisuke nodded.

Kin chuckled and thought, "He sure is cute when he's like that. I like to get to know him better."

Anko shouted for everyone to follow her to training ground 42: the forest of death.

Everyone followed Anko to the forest entrance. Anko gave a team a heaven or earth scroll, and then she told them not to open the scrolls or a surprise will happen. She also told them that they have five days to get to the tower with both scrolls, to watch for traps and dangerous animals.

Anko threw a kunai at Naruto skinning his cheek and then she came behind him and licked the blood of his face. Mai palmed her face in embarrassment.

A kusa nin came behind her with a kunai wrapped in her long tongue. Anko took it and warned her about sneaking behind her.

Anko looked at everyone and gave them one last warning, "Just don't die."

The gates open and everyone went in.

_

* * *

_

Well that's it for now. Read and review and tell me how it is. Peace.


	16. The forest of death

**I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 16: The forest of death.

Anko looked at all the genin and gave them one last warning

"Just don't die," she said.

The gates of the forest of death unlocked and opened and all the genin ran in.

Team Anko has been hopping from tree to tree for hours searching for any other team with an earth scroll. They begin to hear the sounds of screams from teams that are already dead.

Exhausted they decide to take a rest behind a waterfall that has a cave behind it near a hot spring that no one knows about. The teams stripped their clothes and got in the hot springs and begin to make a plan. Sora appeared first with her beautiful naked body. Mai appeared next, her body was also beautiful, her breast and butt wasn't as big as Sora's but they are nice nontheless, she had a v-shaped patch of white hair between her legs, her hair was let down giving her a look that looked like an angel, and she had muscles all over her body giving her an amazon-like appearance.

Daisuke looked at Mai in her glory, "You don't mind me seeing you naked. You're not going to kill me."

"No, Because I come from a military family, unlike most anime girls I was trained not to feel any shame in the case something like this happens, also I wasn't mad about you ripping off my clothes, it's the fact that you put me in a lolita suit that had me bothered," said Mai

"Well, that's a relief," said Daisuke

Mai cracked a smile and begins to grab his penis and gave it a hard squeeze. Mai whispered maliciously as she begun to run her nails across the tip and across his balls, "Oh and by the way I haven't forgotten about you dropping that bowling ball on my foot, and when this is over and we live through this, I am going to enjoy causing you great pain," as her eyes glowed red and was also choking his manhood.

Daisuke gulped and sweated and tried to inch away from Mai.

"This is taking too long," said Sora, as she leaned against a wall "We need to split up so we can cover more ground."

Mai let go of Daisuke and looked at Sora. "Though I'm somewhat against it, I can see the logic in your decision. Time is of the essence," said Mai.

"Don't worry so much Mai. If there is trouble between one of us you can always communicate via telepathy," said Daisuke.

"Good. Also I have one other thing to say. Anko-sensei mentioned that in the forest of death test, it's every team for themselves, meaning that if there is another konoha team that has the scroll we need, we take it from them as well. However we do not kill or cripple them sense they are our comrades," said Sora.

"Right," said Daisuke and Mai.

"Are we allowed to interrogate?" asked Daisuke.

Sora sighed, "Yes, as long as it doesn't interfere with our job, then you can tickle any kunoichi you see."

"Yatta," said Daisuke.

"Alright," said Sora. "Our clothes should be dry by now, let's turn in for tonight and in the morning we can do this. We will meet back in this exact spot in two days."

The team got out of the hot springs and went to put on their nightwear. Daisuke got in a few tickles to the girls and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night Sora got up to relieve herself. When she was finished she returned to her sleeping place. She saw Daisuke sleeping on his back in his underwear. Sora got a sneaky smile and crouched down next to him. She slowly pulled off his underwear to get a look at his manhood. She begin to rub his penis and it began to twitch while it harden. Sora checked to make sure he was still sleeping, after that she took his penis in her mouth and begin sucking while she was fingering herself. Daisuke was having a pleasent dream when he begin to feel something good, like a heavenly pleasure. He was half awake and saw Sora enjoying her midnight snack. Daisuke didn't have the heart to stop Sora from enjoying herself so he went back to sleep. Sora continued sucking until sweet cum came into her mouth in which she swallowed. Sora wipe her mouth of the cum and was about to put his underwear back on when she felt someone sneak up on her.

"Enjoying your midnight snack, Sora?" asked Mai with her arms crossed.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" asked Sora.

"Oh, nothing but can you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep," said Mai as she went back to bed.

"Good night Daisuke-kun," said Sora as she put his underwear back on, gave Daisuke a goodnight kiss and went to bed.

Early in the morning Team Anko got up early in the morning. Since Mai doesn't like to get in a fight unless it's absolutely necessary, she was in charge of keeping the scrolls. The team said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Sora was hopping from tree to tree looking for a team, when she looked over and saw the sand siblings.

Sora quietly said, "wood," and turned into a green haired, green eyes, and green clothed girl. Sora blended in a tree to hear their conversation.

"Damn," said Kankuro, "I haven't seen that shape shifter yet. I can't wait to get him back for humiliating me like that."

"How do you think I feel?" said Temari, "I was also humiliated, not only he tickled the shit out of me and made me pee on myself, but he also screamed out loud to the whole damn village about me wearing rainbow monkey panties. I seriously wanted to kill him where he stands. But he is cute though."

Sora chuckled quietly and thought, "That's Daisuke for you. Wait a minute did she say that my baby's daddy is cute, oh hell no."

"Hopefully we will run into him soon and I can introduce him to Karasu." Grinned Kankuro.

Gaara opened his eyes, "We got company,"

Sora was wondering how the sand siblings discovered her. She turned to see a group of Rain Nins.

_(I'm going to skip this part because we all know what happens next)_

Sora was shocked and wanted to throw up when she saw that Gaara callously killed the rain Nins.

Gaara turned and notice that someone was hiding in a tree and the bushes. As he is about to launch his sand at them, Temari and Kankuro convinced him that they have the scrolls they need and can precede to the tower. Gaara reluctantly obliged and they left for the tower.

Team 8 was also shocked at the massacre, but never noticed until it was too late that Sora was checking the dead Nins and pulled out the earth scrolls.

"We saw the scrolls first, Sora," shouted Kiba with Akamaru barking.

Sora said "Light" and turned into her Light element.

She pulled down her right eyelid and blew a raspberry and said, "First come, first serve dog boy and besides it's every team for themselves. Take care now, bye-bye then." With that her body glowed with a bright light. Team 8 covered their eyes and by the time they opened them Sora was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile Daisuke was hopping from tree to tree and came across Team Gai. Team Gai has agreed among themselves to split up and cover more ground. Tenten went to one direction and Lee went to another direction. Neji went to a third direction.

Daisuke saw that Neji was the leader of the team. He was thinking about having a little spar with last year's genius so he could test himself. Making up his mind, he took the form of Lee and went to confront him.

Neji wished he had his byakugan turned on when he was kicked in the chest with Fake Lee shouting Dynamic entry.

Neji was shocked and said, "Lee you imbecile, what the hell are you doing?"

Fake Lee gave him a nice guy pose and said, "I'm here to challenge you my youthful rival."

Neji got up and said, "Well can it wait?"

"I'm sorry Neji, but it can't wait," said Fake Lee as he continued fighting back.

Neji confused by this and was trying to talk Lee down was unable to fight as his best and because of that he was losing to Fake Lee as he continued to use his barrages on him.

Fake Lee thought, "He doesn't know that I'm not the real Lee though I have to be careful not to seriously injure him."

Neji having enough of this had no choice but to attack. He activated his Byakugan and what he saw shocked him. In Fake Lee body he has chakra flowing in him. Neji understood now that this guy isn't Lee. He was posing as him and assuming all of his abilities.

Neji took a hyuga stance and angrily looked at the fake.

"So you finally figured it out your royal highness" laughed Fake Lee.

"Not all Hyuga's are royalty imposter," retorted Neji. "I also know that Lee can't mold chakra."

"Doesn't matter anyway, prince. I came to see what abilities that last year's genius have. So come on and entertain me," said Fake Lee.

"You will regret that decision imposter, for fate has already declare me the victor." Said Neji.

"Just shut up and fight you damn fatalist," said Fake Lee.

The two clashed.

* * *

Meanwhile Tenten found the scroll she needs and was heading back when she heard the sounds of fighting.

Tenten looked and saw Neji and Lee fighting each other and both were equally matched. Lee is beaten Neji in speed and Neji moving for a gentle fist trying to beat him back.

Fake Lee laughed as his tenketsu points popped and said, "That won't on me your majesty. My chakra has a mind of it's own and is bristling through my body like a stampede. Just wanting to be free."

Tenten decided to step in and stop the fight.

"Tenten get back," shouted Neji. "This guy is an imposter. He's using chakra."

Fake Lee looked at Tenten and said, "Well hello Princess Leia Organa, How's my old friend Jabba the hutt doing? Did he give you a good time or did he throw you away like the old hag you look like?"

Tenten angry about the comment threw a barrage of shurikan and kunai at the Imposter.

Fake Lee easily dodged it and said, "As fun as it is I can't have two against one in this fight. So why don't you laugh it off and chill."

Fake Lee's eyes glowed pink and suddenly Tenten felt like someone was tickling her and she fell over laughing her head off.

Tenten laughed, "hahahahaha stop it hehehehaha that tickles hahahaha you bastard hehehehe Neji hahahaha hehehehe help me hahahaha I can't stand it hahahaha."

Neji looked at Fake Lee and said, "What did you do to her you bastard?"

"I took her out of the fight to avoid any distractions prince Neji-kun, now where were we, oh yeah now I remember," said Fake Lee as he charges at Neji again.

* * *

Meanwhile Mai was hopping from tree to tree when she suddenly spied on team 7 being attacked by Team Dosu with Sakura on her own and Naruto and Sasuke unconscious.

Not wanting to get involved unless it gets too far, Mai just sat and watched for a chance to get a scroll.

The leader of the sound team, Dosu wanted Sakura to wake up Sasuke so they can kill him.

Sakura engage the sound trio but she was beaten down and disarmed.

Suddenly Lee appeared before them and took on Dosu.

Lee tried using the lotus attack, but Zaku softened the impact with his weapon so that Dosu survived the attack. Lee exhausted himself and was in great pain from being attacked by Dosu's vibrating air drill.

Mai decides to call Daisuke and Sora for their assistance.

* * *

Meanwhile Fake Lee was still fighting Neji and Tenten was still being incapacitated by Daisuke's tickling.

Neji wasn't doing too well with the imposter as he kept getting punch.

"Damn," thought Neji, "He's just as strong and fast as the real Lee, maybe even more. However I sense he is holding back and toying with me."

Suddenly Daisuke stopped as he heard Mai's message and decided to stop the fight.

Fake Lee stopped the tickling on Tenten and looked at Neji, "Luckily for you I have to go. I will see you next time your majesty, but first let me show you what I can do."

Neji and Tenten looked in shock as Fake Lee turned into Neji and imitated his stance, then into Tenten and imitated her stance as he turned back into himself and gave them a mock salute as he disappeared before Tenten's kunai was able to pierce him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team 7, Kin grabbed on to Sakura's hair and made fun of her for caring more about her looks than being a Kunoichi.

Daisuke was behind a tree watching the scene and thought, "As much as I don't like her, she is a comrade nontheless."

Daisuke summoned two shadow clones and the clones turned into squirrels. Daisuke snuck up on Kin and appeared in front of her. Kin being surprised doesn't realize what's going on until it was too late. He pulled the waistband of her pants and underwear and threw the squirrels inside and sealed her pants shut so the squirrels can't escape.

Kin ran around screaming, "There's squirrels in my pants," and laughing as the squirrels ran around tickling her private areas, her butt cheeks and crack with their tails.

Daisuke made another shadow clone and they both change their clothes of that of a street rapper. Suddenly everyone heard music.

_(If you've seen Phineas and Ferb, You all know what is going to happen next and what happens in the video is exactly what happens here.)_

Suddenly a huge sign appeared that says:

**Daisuke Yagani featuring Kin Tsuchi (Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta singing in the background)**

**Squirrels in my pants**

**Perverted Tickle monster records**

**Director: Sco23 inspired by Phineas and Ferb**

**Disney seriously has no claim over this idea I had. So fuck all the haters.**

_(Kin) AHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! AHHHH! AAAAHHHHH! AHH!  
(Daisuke 1) Now somebody, anybody, everybody scream!  
(Kin) AHHHHHHHH!  
There are squirrels in my pants!  
(Daisuke 1) That girl's got some serious squirrels in her pants.  
(Kin) There are squirrels in my pants!  
(Daisuke 1) Tell me makin' you jump like that!  
(Zaku and Dosu) S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!  
(Daisuke 1 and 2) Ain't got no chickens,  
Ain't got no rats...  
(Zaku and Dosu) S-I-M-P, (Kin, Zaku, and Dosu) Squirrels in my pants!  
(Daisuke 1) S to the I to the M to the P,  
Then maybe you can be moving like me...  
(Daisuke 2) Step right over and watch me put it down...  
(Kin) Squirrels  
Squirrels!  
(Daisuke 2) Step right over and watch me put it...  
(Zaku, Dosu & Daisuke 2) S to the I to M to the P!  
(Daisuke 2) Who you got back and watering your plants?  
(Zaku and Dosu) S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants...  
(Daisuke 1) How can I qualify for government graaaants...  
(Zaku and Dosu) S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants...  
(Daisuke 2) Yeah...  
Hypnotize me, put me in a trance...  
(Zaku and Dosu) S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants...  
(Daisuke 1) Got an Aunt Florance living in Fraaance...  
(Zaku and Dosu) She can't see the-  
(Kin) Squirrels in my Pants!  
(Daisuke 1 and 2) Step right over and watch me put it down...  
(Kin) Squirrels! Squirrels!  
(Daisuke 1 and 2) Step right over and watch me put it down...  
(Zaku and Dosu) S to the I to the M to the P!  
(Kin) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH They bit me!_

After that was over the squirrels in Kin's pants disappeared and she stopped running around and slamming her butt on the boom box.

Everyone who has seen that which is Team 10, hiding in the bushes, Tenten and Neji, on the trees and Sakura and Lee on the ground was thinking, "What the fuck was that about?" even Mai face palmed and called Sora again.

Kin looked at Daisuke and angrily threw needles at him. Daisuke dodged them and used his powers on her.

Kin fell to the ground holding her stomach and laughing, "hahahaha stop it, that tickles hehehehehe I 'm going to kill you hahahahaha."

Daisuke looked at Zaku and Dosu, "And then there were two."

Dosu used vibrating sound drill on Daisuke. Daisuke inner ear was affected making him sick. The shape shifter fell to the ground slightly nauseated. Zaku was about to use his extreme decapitating airwaves on Daisuke when Sakura came and bit Zaku's hand.

Zaku brutally beat on Sakura's head. Ino having enough used her mind swapping technique to control Kin's body. Ino laughing because Daisuke hasn't turn his technique off was able to get a kunai and hold it to Kin's neck.

Ino in Kin's body said, "hahahahaha Surrender your scrolls or hehehaha she dies."

Dosu said, "We don't care about her. Our only mission is to kill Sasuke and that is it. Sound ninja are willing to sacrifice their own team mates to the cause."

Zaku appeared behind the possessed Kin and threw her into a tree knocking her out.

Daisuke thought, "Damn these guys aren't here for the chuunin exams at all, if they did that to her."

Daisuke shouted, "Ino, get out of her body now." But Kin was unconscious and he looked at Ino's body and saw that blood came from her mouth."

Mai having enough was about to step in, when she sense some dark chakra coming from Sasuke.

Sasuke woke up with the curse seal activated and parts of his body having black stripes and asked Sakura who did this to her.

Zaku explained that it was he that hurt Sakura.

Sasuke got behind Zaku and grabbed his arms and broke them.

Sasuke was about to finish him off when he heard Sakura begging him not to do it.

Sasuke ignored her, "He's going to get what he deserve for hurting you."

Sakura was about to run to Sasuke when Daisuke held on to the back of her shirt, "Hold on little lady, do you want to end up as him, from the way he's looking he might turn on you," as he pointed to Zaku.

Sakura cried and tried to struggle, but Daisuke kept a tight grip on her.

Daisuke turned to Mai, "Do you want to handle the butt pirate or should I?"

Mai said, "I got it."

Meanwhile Ino woke up and got out of Kin's body.

Sasuke was about to snap Zaku's neck when suddenly Mai grabbed his hand demanding to stop this unnecessary action.

"Get lost or I'll kill you to. I'm not above killing my own comrades if they get in the way," said Sasuke.

Mai sighed having no choice made her eyes glow red. Suddenly Sasuke saw himself get hit by Haku's needles again. The wounds appeared on Sasuke and he once again fell into a fake death state.

Mai looked at Dosu, "What should I do? Should I let you three go and hope you don't try this again or should I wake Sasuke up and sic him on you? Decisions, decisions."

Dosu looked at her with fear and took out his scroll and laid it on the floor.

"If you let me leave with my team peacefully, I'll give you a scroll." Said Dosu.

Mai's eyes glowed red and said, "Leave before I change my mind."

Dosu picked up his teammates and got the hell out of dodge. Everyone was relief that they were gone.

Daisuke let Sakura go so that she can check on Sasuke. Meanwhile Sora appeared and saying she got the necessary scroll they needed. Sora went to Naruto and Sasuke healed their wounds.

Tenten shook Lee to get him to wake up. Sora went to Lee and healed him as well.

Sakura thank Lee and team Anko for their help.

Ino went to make sure Sakura was okay.

Daisuke smiled and winked at Neji. Neji figured out that it was Daisuke who was the imposter. He growled, but restrained himself from attacking him.

Naruto woke up and asked, "What happened, did I miss anything?"

Daisuke said, "Nothing much bro," as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

After Team Gai and Team Ten left, Mai gave Team Seven the scroll the sound ninja's left after they told her about the mysterious ninja that attacked them and bit Sasuke.

Mai made a mental note to ask Anko about it later at an appropriate time.

Daisuke looked at team 7 and said, "Take care of Naruto, anything happens to him we'd be out of a job sense we're OC characters."

Team Anko said goodbye to everyone and made their way to the tower.

* * *

_Well that's the end of the chapter. Next chapter everyone gets settled in and the preliminaries begin. So read and review. Any questions, comments, shout-outs and flames are appreciated. Peace I'm out._


	17. Preliminary Phase: Part 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 17: Preliminary phase: part 1

Team Anko has made it to the tower with two days to spare. They opened the scrolls and Anko and the jounins congratulated the team on making it.

"Hey Anko-sensei, What would've happen if we'd open the scrolls," asked Daisuke.

"You would have been knocked out and be disqualified from the exam," said Anko with a grin. "So did anything interesting happen?"

Mai answer, "There is something wrong with Sasuke Uchiha. I talked to the rest of the team and they saw a mysterious ninja bit him. Before that he went out of control and threaten to kill his comrades and me. He had dark stripes on his body; it was so scary that I had to knock him out. I saw madness in his eyes. I saw the same curse seal on his shoulder that you have."

Anko's eyes widen in fear as she realizes that Orochimaru got Sasuke like he got her.

"Well thank you Mai, I will talk to the hokage about this and see what needs to be done," said Anko.

Anko let her team off to do what they want to do, while she went to the hokage's office.

Anko sat in the hokage's office holding her curse seal.

When the ninjas were finished discussing about Orochimaru, Anko wanted to speak.

"I report that one of my students saw Sasuke Uchiha with the same curse mark that I have. She also reported that Sasuke threatened to kill her and anyone that stands in her way," said Anko.

"I strongly suggest that Sasuke be pulled from the exams sense he is Orochimaru's target and also a potential danger to his teammates and everyone else." suggested Anko.

The hokage sighed, "I know there's going to be a huge mess especially when a lot of people came to see Sasuke fight, and no doubt that Sasuke will be livid, but I'm putting the safety of the rookies before anyone else and disqualifying Sasuke."

Kakashi was angry at the hokage's decision, "Wait, you can't do this, just because one troubled brat is skeptical and paranoid doesn't mean that Sasuke is a danger to people."

Anko kicked him in the balls and said, "That was a flea bite compared to what Mai will do to you, if she heard you talking about her like that. Plus she never lies about anything serious as this. So I strongly suggest that you check on your student before you decide to diss my own, pervert."

Kakashi glared at Anko half tempted to put a raikiri in her chest.

The hokage slammed his hand on the table and shouted, "Enough of this both of you."

The hokage calmed down and said, "From my files of the rookies, Mai may be quiet but when it counts she is the most trustworthy person of all of them, so I stand by my decision. And considering his past and mental instability I stand by it fully. So Kakashi I leave it to you as his sensei to deal with him."

Kakashi reluctantly agreed and left.

Suddenly Iruka came in the room to let Anko know that 24 passed the second exams.

The hokage nodded his head and said, "According to Chunin regulations, they will have to do preliminary matches for the first time in five years. The Second Exam is now officially over."

Anko went to the students and said, "Congratulations to the 24 out of the 81 who passed the exam, I was expecting only 13."

All the ninjas except for Gaara sweat dropped at the comment.

Neji looks at Daisuke and scowls for beating him in last years dead last's body.

Daisuke looked at Kin, Temari, and Kankuro and gave them a peace sign while the latter's growled thinking of the violent things they'll do to him and also they were pounding their fists and pointing at him.

Daisuke poked Mai in the stomach and said, "I think they're mad at me."

Mai rolled her eyes and said, "You think?"

Everyone paid attention when the hokage stood up to make his speech.

"I declare the start of the third exams," said the Hokage. But first I must explain the true purpose of the exams."

Naruto and Daisuke had one thought, "Boring."

The Hokage continued, "The Chunin exam is completed with participations from allied nations to maintain good relations with those allied nations and to heighten the level of the ninja. This exam is the epitome of a war between the allied nations. In history, these allied nations were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chunin Selection exam."

The hokage suddenly threw a pebble at the sleeping Daisuke. Daisuke woke up and shouted, "Who, what, where, when, why, and how?"

All the konoha nins face palmed as the hokage continued.

"The exam does choose who is of Chunin level, but it is also a place where ninjas fight and carry their country's dignity. In the Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited as guests to watch the battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. The countries are also able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries so they can put foreign pressure on them."

Kiba raised his hand and asked, "Why do they fight by risking their lives?"

The hokage explained, "A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life or death battle. This Exam is a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Because they fight with their life, the Exam has meaning. That is the reason their predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin Exam. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance that is the good relation in the world of ninja. This is a life or death battle for your dream and village's dignity."

The Hokage then prepares to explain what involves in the chunin exams. Haku the proctor asks permission to explain the rules.

"Hello Haku-chan," shouted Naruto waving his hand at her.

Haku smiled and said, "Hello Naruto-kun."

Daisuke had a mischevious smile and whispered, "Naruto and Haku sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Haku looked at the rookies and said, "There will be a preliminary round because to many candidate's remained. Since important guest will be arriving to observe the third exams, only the best of the genin will take the third exams to avoid wasting the guest's time."

Haku looked around and asked, "Does any of you wish to drop out now?"

Sakura was silently urging Sasuke to drop out, but Sasuke wouldn't listen.

Sakura was just about to tell Haku when suddenly Kabuto raised his hand.

Kabuto says, "I quit because since the attack from the sound ninja during orientation, I haven't been hearing in my left ear. I don't have the stamina to fight again immediately with the injuries I have."

Kabuto left the arena and just when Haku is about to begin she is given a piece of paper to read out loud.

Haku read, "We do have one other disqualification. Due to events beyond his control and from testimony given by a very trusted source, Sasuke is disqualified, because of a situation of his actions in the Forest of Death."

Everyone was shocked, except for Mai.

Sasuke looked at his team in rage, "Who told?"

Naruto and Sakura claimed they didn't do it.

Sasuke had a flashback of Mai stopping him from killing that sound nin.

Sasuke looked at Mai with hate and said, "You meddling bitch, why?"

Mai showing no fear said, "When you were about to kill that sound nin I saw madness in your eyes and felt an evil chakra, and when you threaten me I knew you were unstable and couldn't take the risk that you would hurt your teammates and mine. This isn't a game this is serious. I know what happened to your family and how unstable it made you. You would do anything for revenge including harming your teammates. So I couldn't stand by and watched that happen."

Sasuke sharingan blazed as he shouted, "Damn you stupid bitch" as he charged at Mai.

Sora and Daisuke blocked his path with Daisuke's sword at his crotch and Sora's fiery hand at his face.

Daisuke looked at Sasuke with a serious face, "Back off Captain Butt Pirate or I'll cut your little Uchiha pee-pee off and I assume you have lube in your pocket to take care of it."

Sora also said, "Team Anko is a family, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us chump."

Mai said, "Enough, if the Uchiha wants to face me let him come, besides I got to teach him a lesson about calling me a stupid bitch."

Daisuke and Sora reluctantly got out of Sasuke's way.

Sasuke continued to charge at Mai.

Mai's eyes glowed red and begin to show Sasuke the pain he will be feeling in the future.

Sasuke saw and felt Itachi slamming his fist in his stomach and breaking his arm. Sasuke in the real world doubled over as his arm bent and blood came out of his mouth.

Sasuke then saw and felt Aoi Rokusho of the rain village attack him with the blade of thunder spirit sword. Sasuke's body was electrocuted in the real world.

Everyone wonder what was going on with Sasuke.

Sasuke lastly saw and felt Naruto pummeling him and using his shadow clones as a lasso, while grabbing Sasuke and swinging him to the side of a mountain.

Sasuke felt the pain, screamed and past out.

Sakura shouted, "Sasuke-kun" as she went to the unconscious Uchiha.

Sakura looked at Mai with anger, grabbed her arm and asked, "What did you do to Sasuke-kun?"

Mai turned to face Sakura and said, "The same thing that's going to happen to you if you don't get your hands off of me heifer. But if you must know I showed him his future and it doesn't look too bright and it's only going to get worse if he continues to let his hatred consume him."

Kakashi jumped in front of her and said, "You went too far, you could've killed him."

Mai looked at Kakashi in annoyance, "You're right about one thing. I could've killed him, but I didn't. Because he is a comrade I didn't go too far, but if he wasn't he would've been dead right now. Now take him to get that seal check."

Kakashi picked him up and vanished.

Daisuke put a hand on Mai's shoulder and asked was she okay. Mai flatly said that she was fine.

Haku coughed in her hand and said, "Will everyone look at the board. The two names that appears will step down on the field to begin the match while the others watch from the balcony."

Haku explained the rules. "There is no time limit in this match. You can use anything in your disposal. The match ends if I feel that one can't continue, or if a person gives up, gets knocked out or dies. I will try to prevent deaths as much as I can, but for your sakes don't expect me to end the match, because intense fights really turn me on."

The screen ran through names and stopped.

Everyone looks at the screen as it says: **Tenten vs. Ino Yamanaka**.

Daisuke turned into The Price Is Right game show announcer and said, "Tenten and Ino, come on down."

Everyone did an anime roll and while Mai bopped Daisuke in the head.

_

* * *

_

Well that's the end of chapter. Read and review and tell me what you think of the chapter.


	18. Preliminary Phase: Part 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 18: Preliminary Phase: Part 2

_Last time:_

_Everyone looks at the screen as it says: **Tenten vs. Ino Yamanaka**._

_Daisuke turned into The Price Is Right game show announcer and said, "Tenten and Ino, come on down."_

_Everyone did an anime roll and while Mai bopped Daisuke in the head._

* * *

Daisuke rubbed his head as he looked at the battlefield.

Haku looked at both of the girls and gave the signal to start the fight.

Ino tried to use the mind switch jutsu. Tenten expecting the attack jumped out of the way. Tenten was able to get behind her and use dynamic entry taught to her by Maito Gai. Ino fell to the ground in pain.

Tenten threw kunai's and shuriken's at Ino and nicked her bandages and clothes. Ino cried out in pain. Tenten got behind Ino and put a kunai to her jugular vein and whisper, "Give up or die."

Ino sighed and said, "I forfeit."

Haku nodded and said, "Winner Tenten."

Ino had her head down when she returned to the balcony where Asuma and Chouji congratulated her.

Chouji looked at Shikamaru, "Why aren't you congratulating Ino."

Shikamaru just looked at him, "It would be troublesome,"

Ino snapped out of her funk and started cursing Shikamaru out. Asuma smiled as he thought, "At least she's back to normal."

Tenten got on the balcony as Neji silently congratulated her and was loudly congratulated by Gai and Lee shouting about how her flames of youth burn brightly.

Haku turned to the screen to see who was next.

The screen said, **Temari vs. Zaku Abumi.**

Temari looked at the still injured Zaku and thought, "Well looks like I got it easy."

Kin looked at Zaku and said, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Zaku said, "I have to for Lord Orochimaru."

Dosu just looked at Zaku and said, "Just be careful."

Zaku and Temari came to the battlefield. Haku looked at them and said, "Begin."

Zaku quickly used his Air slicing jutsu, but Temari moved out of the way in time. Temari opened her fan and used her cutting wind jutsu. Zaku was sucked in her whirlwind and was cut up all over his body. Zaku fell to the ground groaning in pain. Temari waved her fan again and sent Zaku flying to the wall knocking him out.

Haku declared Temari the winner.

As the medic Nins took Zaku away, Dosu looked at Temari back and said, "I will avenge you Zaku."

Haku looked at the screen as it said: **Mai Kamaya vs. Sakura Haruno.**

Mai jumped to the battlefield waiting for Sakura. Sakura came down and face Mai.

Naruto yelled, "Let's go Sakura, you can do it."

Daisuke was in a maroon and gold male cheerleader suit singing, "Mai, Mai she's our man, if she can't do it no one can goooooooo Mai. Go Mai it's your birthday, it's your birthday. Whoop that trick, Whoop that trick. Super soak that hoe. Super soak that hoe."

Then he looked at Sakura and sung, "U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, yeah yeah, you ugly uh-huh uh-huh.

Sora was holding a crudely drawn picture of Mai with huge muscles kicking Sakura with X's in her eyes, between her legs, in which she mouthed, "It was drawn by Daisuke."

Sakura gave Daisuke a death glare while Inner-Sakura was cursing him out and demanding Sakura to kill Daisuke first.

Mai gave a sigh and a small smile appreciating Daisuke for cheering for her, but being slightly embarrassed about how he's doing it.

Everyone sweat dropped including Haku.

Haku coughed and said, "Begin."

Sakura looked at Mai as she took her kunai out of her pouch and said, "I will make you pay for what you did to Sasuke-kun. I will show him that I'm not useless and avenge him."

Mai stared at her and said, "Then shut the fuck up, stop your bitching and try to do what you said you were going to do fangirl."

Sakura was livid and charged at her trying to stab her.

Mai grabbed Sakura's hand and quickly took it from her. Before Sakura can comprehend the situation, she was punched in the stomach and across the face as she was sent to the ground.

While Ino and Naruto was cheering for Sakura to get up. Anko was looking at Kakashi, "You didn't teach her anything didn't you, you lazy pervert?" Kakashi didn't say anything, which meant he didn't.

Anko growled, "I knew it you favoritism bastard, you should no better than that. If a team isn't equally trained then they will get killed on missions."

Kakashi looked at her and said, "Seeing as I already know who's going to win, I'm going to check on Sasuke," as he disappeared.

"Bastard," growled Anko.

Meanwhile Mai was pummeling Sakura.

Mai looked at her and then looked at Naruto and thought of something.

"Have you ever noticed that Naruto was cheering for you even though you abuse him? I wouldn't mind having him as a teammate like him as well. I don't know what he sees in you, but any other guy you abuse would despise you and hit you back and say your annoying, take Sasuke for example," said Mai.

"Shut up bitch," shouted Sakura, "You don't know what you're talking, Sasuke-kun and I was destined to be together."

Mai's eyes glowed red, "Just for calling me a bitch, I'm going to put you in Naruto's shoes and make you feel what he feels when you constantly shoot down his attempt to go out with you, but first I will make you relive your pain in the forest of death."

Sakura held her head in pain as she saw and felt the vision of Zaku beating on her head. In the real world, the bruises appears and she starts bleeding.

Mai turned up the juice and Sakura felt and saw Naruto's pain of all the times she hit him. Sakura screamed out loud in pain and agony as she fell unconscious on the ground.

Haku declared Mai the winner.

As Sakura was being taken away, Mai said, "One day you'll thank me for this, if not then I have done a terrible job," as she went back to the balcony.

Naruto looked down and said, "I'm the only one left in team 7 who's still in it." Daisuke appeared next to him and said, "Cheer up, Naruto I'm sure you'll win your battle.

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks Dai.

Haku looked at the screen as it said: **Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankuro.**

_(I'm going to skip this part because it's the same results as the canon episode.)_

Daisuke winced and said, "I know that's has to hurt.

Haku looked at the screen as it said: **Naruto vs. Kiba**

Daisuke smiled and said, "Go neuter that dog, bro, and put him to sleep while you're at it."

_(I'm also going to skip this part as well as we know Naruto wins by dumb luck.)_

Daisuke was shouting, "That's my dog. I told ya he was going to win."

Mai was quite impressed that the person consider dead last in his class won the first round.

Haku looked over to the screen as it saids: **Kin Tsuchi vs. Yoroi Akado.**

Yoroi looked to Haku and said, "I forfeit proctor. I want to see how Misumi's doing."

Haku said, "Kin wins by default."

Haku looked over to the screen again as it saids: **Shikamaru Nara vs. Choji Akimichi.**

"I forfeit," said Choji, "I don't want to fight my own teammate."

Haku nodded, "Shikamaru wins by default."

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

Haku turned to the screen as it read: **Neji Hyuga vs. Hinata Hyuga.**

Neji and Hinata went to the field and face each other addressing each other as brother and sister.

Naruto asked, "Are they siblings?"

Gai said, "Their cousins, but more like half sibling since their fathers are twins."

Neji tried to force his philosophy that Hinata is unfit to be a ninja due to being too kind and not confident enough on her which brings her close to tears.

Naruto got angry and cheered for Hinata to beat Neji.

Daisuke said, "Hinata do what you must to win, but don't let that fatalist talk shit to you. Show him that you're the better person by changing your self, but keeping you gentleness at the same time. Awaken that fighting spirit that is sleeping deep in you. Then maybe you can tell the person your attracted to how you really feel." As he winked at her.

Hinata smiled after hearing those words from the boys and turned to face Neji.

"Neji you have ridiculed me long enough and I've put up with it. But not anymore. Today I will get him to notice me."

Neji smiled, "Fate has chosen me to win Hinata-sama. You can't beat me."

"Hey, shut the fuck up about that fate shit, you damn fatalist," shouted Daisuke.

Neji turned to Daisuke and said, "I'll deal with you later shape shifter."

Daisuke replied, "I'll meet you at the parking lot at three o'clock. You bring your crew and I'll bring Master P, T.I., Ice cube, Ice T, Ja Rule, Lil Jon and the eastside boys featuring the yin yang twins, the franchise boys featuring Jermaine Dupri, Bow Wow, da brat, Lil Wayne, Birdman, P. Diddy, Lil Kim, Ciara, Missy Elliot, Fat man scoop, R Kelly, Soulja boy, Spice1, PSC and that's all I can think of right now, but we all going to beat your ass."

Everyone sweatdropped and was wondering how Daisuke knew all those people.

Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan and charged at each other each using gentle fists on each other.

As Naruto and Daisuke watched the fight, Gai explained to them about the Neji's animosity toward's the main branch.

As the boys looked down they gasp in shock as they looked at Hinata's arm and saw red marks that from their point of view looked like mosquito bite's and also Hinata was spitting blood out of her mouth.

Neji explained to Hinata, "I plugged off your chakra points rendering your gentle fist useless also I hit a chakra point close to your vitals."

Neji pushed Hinata to the ground and kicked her down.

Daisuke shouted, "That's a cheap shot Hyuga, flag on the play, fifteen yard penalty."

Neji smirked at the weakened Hinata as she slowly stood up.

"Fate has declared me the winner," laughed Neji.

Hinata got up and smiled, "It's not me fighting fate, It's you who is fighting fate. You're still suffering from trying to become worthy of the main house despite being born into the branch family."

Neji suddenly became enraged and attempt to kill Hinata.

Anko, Gai, Kurenai, and Haku stopped him just in time before he was able to administer a fatal blow.

Gai gave Neji a stern look and said, "You promised not to let the issue influence your feelings."

Naruto, Lee, and Team Anko went down to the field to check up as Hinata fell to the ground.

Hinata looked at Naruto and asked, "Did I change even a little?" before he could answer Hinata passed out.

Kurenai check her and screamed that she was going into cardiac arrest.

Medic nins came and took Hinata away.

Neji snorted and said, "My only concern is that I didn't complete my attack."

Sora and Lee gasped, Naruto and Daisuke growled at him disgusted that Neji would try to kill his family members.

Neji continued, "You only stopped me because your giving the main branch members special treatment."

Daisuke shouted, "Hey jerk, that was fucked up for you to do that to your own kin."

Neji snorted, "If only you knew about the feud between the Hyuga's, you wouldn't talk to me like that. Hinata is a failure of the family and a failure will aways be a failure, just like Naruto."

Naruto and Daisuke was enraged with the comment.

Naruto shouted, "I'll show you," as he and Daisuke with his sword charged at Neji.

Lee restrained Naruto and talked him down while Anko, Mai, and Sora, restrained Daisuke and convinced him to stop.

Naruto and Daisuke calmed down as they saw the blood that Hinata coughed up and swipe it in their hands vowing that if they were to fight Neji that they would make him pay.

Everyone got back to the balcony.

Haku looked at the screen: **Sora Matsuki vs. Dosu Kinuta.**

Daisuke gave a good luck kiss to Sora. Sora blushed red and said, "Thanks Dai-kun."

Sora and Dosu faced each other on the field and fought.

They start off by clanging kunai's and throwing shurikans at each other.

Dosu raised his right arm to show Sora his Melody arm.

Sora raised an eyebrow wondering what was that. Daisuke recognizing that shouted, "Get out of the way Sora."

But it was too late as soundwaves came out and hit Sora. Sora screamed in pain as the blast hit her inner ear causing her to have a headache. Sora fell to the floor holding her head.

"Hahahaha," laughed Dosu, "My melody arm admits sound waves that attacks the inner ear causing pain."

Sora growled, "Great"

Mai shouted, "Sora use your head, you're the leader for a reason. Use your gut instinct."

Sora said, "Right." Then she thought "Let's see sound waves are carried by air. That's it."

"Wind" shouted Sora. Sora's hair, eye's and clothes became pink

Dosu laughed, "Doesn't matter if you changed your accessory, your still going down."

"Give me you best shot asshole," shouted Wind Sora.

"Your mistake," said Dosu as he used his sound drill again.

Sora made an orb out of wind. As Dosu shout out his soundwaves, Sora used her wind orb to catch the sound waves and send it back to Dosu with triple the force. The attack hit Dosu full force causing his ears to bleed. Dosu screamed in pain.

While he was distracted, Sora turned into her lightening element and use her lightening attacks to hit Dosu frying his melody arm and his body. Sora turned back to normal and ran at him at high speed using her fire slash to finish him off.

Sora turned her back on him as Dosu had electricity surrounding his body. He screamed as he fell to the ground and exploded.

Sora shouted, "Hell yeah," as she looked at Dosu who was knocked out.

Haku declared Sora the winner.

Daisuke cheered as he picked Sora up and swung her around and tickled her a bit as he congratulated her. Anko and Mai also congratulated her.

Haku looked at the screen as it read: **Rock Lee vs Daisuke Yagani.**

Daisuke said, "It's finally my turn.

"Don't get over confident, Daisuke," said Anko, "He was trained by one of the best taijutsu ninja's in the leaf."

"I never underestimate my opponents sensei," said Daisuke. "If push comes to shove I will give him everything I got."

Sora gave him a good luck kiss, which made him blush.

Meanwhile Tenten said, "Be careful Lee, he's a shape shifter and he knows how to use other ninjas attacks.

Daisuke and Lee faced each other and said good luck to each other.

"Lee, let's have a good battle," said Daisuke

"Yes Daisuke-kun, Let our flames of youth burn brightly," said Lee, as he gave a nice guy smile.

As soon as Haku shouted start, Both fighters disappeared.

Daisuke and Lee traded blows after blows with people barely seeing them. Daisuke blocking Lee's punches and kicks with his sword, while Lee's speed keeps him from being shish-ka-bob.

Soon they stopped and stared at each other.

"Lee," Gai shouted, "Take them off."

"But sensei, you said I can do it if I'm protecting someone," said Lee.

"This time I'll allow it," said Gai, "Do it and show him your flames of youth."

Lee took of his weight and it dropped like a ton of bricks.

"Wow," said Daisuke, "What a coincidence Lee, I also trained with weights."

Then Daisuke looked at Anko and said, "Can I also take it off as well, sensei?"

Anko shrugged her shoulders and said, "Ah, what the hell, take it off.

Daisuke took off his sword and it's hilt and dropped it making a huge hole on the floor, then he took off the weights, his shoes, pants and shirt exposing his muscles, six pack and leaving him in his shorts.

All the girls that were on the balcony were drooling and some of their noses were bleeding.

Sora looked at the and had fire surrounding her body as she yelled, "Back off heifers, you hoes ain't going to get my man."

Temari smiled, "I bet you I take your man trick and feed him some of my poontang pie."

Sora shouted, "You want to take it outside you skanking bitch?"

Temari shouted, "Bitch who the fuck are you talking to like that hoe?"

"Will both you trick ass, skank ass, bitch ass, hoes, with nothing but crabs and herpes in your coochie's, please shut the fuck up? I'm trying to watch the fight," shouted Kin as she thought, "I'm going for that piece off ass."

"Damn," thought Haku, Anko, Mai, Tenten, Ino, and Kurenai.

"Damn, their loud and worse then Ino," thought Asuma.

"Women." Thought the boys.

"Too much unyouthfulness, must rekindle my youth." thought Gai.

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Lee who weren't paying attention was equally matched by locking hands kinda like Freiza and Goku on planet Namek.

Lee opened up the first chakra gate and was pushing Daisuke back. Daisuke pushed his chakra to his legs and pushed him back. Lee used his front Lotus attack on Daisuke and then using the shadow of the dancing leaf. Daisuke was able to use his weight to turn himself right side up to land on his feet.

Lee opened the second gate and starting slugging Daisuke started blocking with his arms but taking some damage.

"That's it, time to use some good old-fashion shapeshifting," thought Daisuke.

"Hey Lee, watch this. This is an example of friends turned foe," shouted Daisuke.

Daisuke jumped back and change into Neji. Gai, Tenten, Neji, and Lee was shocked by this. Lee activated the third gate whiched turn his skin red and ran at Fake Neji. Lee and Fake Neji traded blows per blow, with Lee gaining the upper hand so far in raw power and speed.

Lee was able to grab the fake and was prepared to use the reverse lotus. Fake Neji switched himself with a shadow clone at the last second. Lee looked around and saw Fake Neji behind him. Lee charged at him. Fake Neji activated his Byakugan and began to spin around.

Fake Neji shouted, "Eight trigrams palms heavenly spin." As he spinned his body in high speeds creating a shield around his body. Lee charged at him and was stopped by the shield.

The real Neji was livid that this fake was copying his best defense.

Lee getting exhausted was waiting for him to stop spinning. Fake Neji stopped and shouted, "Eight trigrams sixty-four palms." Fake Neji struck Lee's pressure point taking great care not to hit any vitals. Fake Neji counted, "two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four strikes.

As soon as the attacks hit Lee became helpless, as he can't open any chakra gates.

Fake Neji turned back into Daisuke and turned into Fake Tenten.

Fake Tenten took out two scrolls, spread some blood and used twin rising dragons.

The real Tenten was shocked and said, "How the hell does he know how to use my attacks?"

Some of the weapons nicked Lee. Lee knowing what's going to happen next tried to get out of the way. Fake Tenten pulled her hands and everyone saw that string was attach to the weapons. The weapons cut Lee some more on his body.

Fake Tenten turned into Gai and charged at Lee shouting youth, punching him and getting a few blows in, knocking him to the floor.

Fake Gai turned back into Daisuke and smiled.

"Looks like it's time for me to finish you off, but first tell me, do you have some sort of lustful feelings for Sakura or perhaps your teammate Tenten?" asked Daisuke.

"No," shouted Lee blushing.

Daisuke shouted, "Advanced sexy jutsu" and turned into a butt naked version of Tenten with her hair let down showing off all of her goodies.

All the boys had nosebleeds, and some passed out.

Neji with his nose slightly bleeding and Gai had to hold Tenten back from jumping in the field and personally killing Daisuke with her own sword.

The naked Tenten multiplied herself to 100 Tenten's and did a dirty dance in front of Lee while the song goodies by Ciara is playing, causing him to develop a huge nosebleed and pass out.

Haku shouted out, "Winner Daisuke."

Daisuke shouted, "I won, I'm king of the world" as he passed out from chakra exhaustion. Sora and Mai picked him up and his clothes and took him on the balcony.

Lee looked down and said, "I'm sorry sensei, I failed. Daisuke-kun's flames of youth was seriously stronger than mine.

Gai hugged up Lee and cried, "I'm proud of you Lee. You did great."

Haku looked at the board as the last two names said: **Shino Aburame vs. Gaara.**

"I forfeit," said Shino. "My bugs doesn't like the scent of his chakra."

Haku nodded, "Winner Gaara."

All the winners came in front off the hokage and picked a number.

After their number was chosen the pairings are:

**Naruto vs. Neji**

**Sora vs. Temari.**

**Mai vs. Shikamaru**

**Kankuro vs. Gaara.**

**Daisuke vs. Tenten winner fights Kin immediately.**

As the Hokage talked, everyone had different thoughts.

_"I finally get a shot at Neji, "thought Naruto._

_"Oh god no, anyone but him," thought Kin and Tenten._

_"I'll teach this bitch not to flirt with my man," thought Sora._

_"I'll beat that red haired bitch and claim Daisuke-kun for myself," thought Temari._

_"I'm so dead," thought Kankuro._

_"Mother needs Blood." thought Gaara._

_"Fate is smiling down on me,"thought Neji._

_"Two girls for the price of one. The author most really love me," thought Daisuke as he was fake sleeping on the balcony._

_"Troublesome," thought Shikamaru._

_"A genius vs another genius, how interesting," thought Mai._

The Hokage said, "You have one month to rest and prepare for round two."

* * *

_Wow that was a long chapter. Well read and review and tell me what you think. Any questions, comments, reviews, and flames would be nice. Peace._


	19. The month of pain

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry I was late, but I was practicing football and it paid off as my team won state. Now let's continue on with the story. I was going to wait but I just had this idea and wanted to see if ya'll like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 19: The month of pain.

After the first round of the chunin exams preliminaries were over, Team Anko, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Kin, and the sand siblings went their separate ways.

Team Anko was training hard at their practice field. Mai was working on improving her speed with weights so she can dodge Shikamaru's shadow imitation technique, Daisuke was working on his strength and kenjutsu, and Sora was scorching, freezing, crushing, burning, and breaking practice dummies with Temari's face on it.

Anko appeared behind them, "Good job team on preparing for the second round." Then she looked at Daisuke and said, "Daisuke, I know you got to fight two girls and I don't mind you tickling the shit out of them, but I want you to get just a few hits on them as well."

"Yes Anko-sensei," said Daisuke.

"I know you don't like hitting girls as much as Shikamaru, which is why you do that to them, which is good, because it shows that you would make a good boyfriend to a lucky girl, but eventually if you are facing a female opponent and she's got your teammates and friends hostage you are going to have to step up," said Anko.

"I understand Anko-sensei," said Daisuke.

"Good," said Anko, "Because I want you, Sora and Mai to spar with each other. I want you all to go all out with each other, but no killing or crippling each other."

"Yes Anko-sensei," said the team.

"Have fun," said Anko as she disappeared.

Mai smirked at Daisuke as she cracked her knuckles.

"I still haven't forgotten about you dropping that bowling bowl on my foot, now prepare to pay the penalty hehehe," said Mai.

"Now Mai, can we talk about this in a peaceful manner?" asked Daisuke backing away as Mai coming closer to him.

"Request denied," said Mai flatly as she fought Daisuke trying to get a hit in.

Sora jumped between them in her lightening element kicking Mai in her chest and punching Daisuke in his chest sending both of them into the ground.

"Less talking and more fighting," said Sora as she turned back and fought both of them.

While Mai was fighting Sora, Daisuke used the secret finger jutsu on Mai making her scream while flying through the air. When she landed, she took out a spiked baseball bat, coming toward him with a maniacal grin in her face. Daisuke took out his sword and defended himself.

"Damn, where do you anime girls keep your weapons," said Daisuke as he kept dodging Mai's and Sora's barrages.

The team fought each other changing opponents every few seconds and going all out on each other in a battle royale. When it was over everyone went home with black eyes, scratches, bite marks, burns, bruises and torn and burnt clothes.

"I can't believe you bit me Mai, on my sword hand of all places," said Daisuke walking with a limp.

"Well you did give me two black eyes and nearly knocked my tooth out," said Mai nonchalantly while holding her butt. "So I decided to return the favor."

"What about me?" asked Sora. "You two scratched me with lion claws and bruised me with fists, but at least I burn ya'll in return."

"I'm sure we'll be fine tomorrow when we rest it off," said Daisuke.

When the team got to their houses they each passed out in exhaustion and their parents had to take them to their bedroooms.

* * *

Meanwhile Tenten was training with Lee since Neji was at the Hyuga compound training in his family style.

Lee dodge as Tenten went all out on him.

"Tenten, I know that your flames of youth is burning brightly, but we're just training with each other," said Lee dodging Tenten's multiple kunai.

"I'm sorry Lee," said Tenten. "But I'm still angry that I have to fight that shape shifter. He beat you with a perverted jutsu, he was able to get the upper hand on Neji, and he tickled the shit out of me without touching me, plus he was able to use our best moves against us. I don't know if I can beat him because it will be like fighting you guys. And to add insult to injury he turned into me naked, I was so embarrassed that everyone including Neji saw me in the nude."

"Well look on the bright side Tenten," said Lee, "At least everyone knows that wasn't really you."

Tenten just glared and continued training.

"You don't have to fight him if you think he's too much for you, Tenten," said Gai.

"I know Gai-sensei, but I must face him so I can prove myself as one of the best kunoichi's and to a certain someone, and also so I can get Daisuke back for embarrassing me," said Tenten blushing.

"I will continue training, I won't let him tickle me again," said Tenten.

'That's the spirit Tenten, I can see your flames of youth burning brighter than ever," shouted Gai as he ran toward Lee shouting.

Lee

Gai-sensei

Lee

Gai-sensei

Lee

Gai-sensei

Lee and Gai ran toward each other and hugged while the sunlight and waves appeared behind them. Tenten's eyes twitched as she made a mental death list of adding Lee and Gai's names right under Daisuke's and any other perverts in konoha.

* * *

Meanwhile Kin Tsuchi the only sound genin still in the competition was visiting the Konoha hospital to see her two injured teammates.

Kin went to a nurse, "Excuse me nurse, but do you know which room Dosu Kinuta and Zaku Abumi are in?"

The nurse searched her list and checked the names of patients and couldn't find them, "I'm sorry miss, but they're not in the hospital nor in any of our files."

"That's weird, all of the injured genin should be here," thought Kin.

"Well thank you miss," said Kin.

Kin went to the area Orochimaru was in. She opened the door and went inside and saw what look like to be two bodies covered in sheets. Just as she was about to uncover the sheet, a voice stopped her.

"Is there anything I can help you with Kin?" asked Orochimaru.

"I was looking for Zaku and Dosu, I checked in the hospital but they weren't there so I check to see if they were here," said Kin.

"Oh you don't have to worry about them anymore Kin, I had a better use for them so I sent them back to sound to recover," said Orochimaru.

"Oh I actually thought they were going to see my match, but I guess they're doing more important things without me," said Kin sadly.

"I still have a use for you Kin and I want you to fight in that match and meanwhile you can watch your would be opponents and see what they can do," said Orochimaru.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru," said Kin as she bowed to him and left.

"Well played," said Kabuto. "She didn't suspect a thing."

"Yes, eventually she will find out what really happened to her teammates," said Orochimaru as he pulled back the sheets revealing two pale wide-eyed corpses of Zaku and Dosu.

"But you'll never tell anyone now won't you," said Orochimaru as he laughed in the faces of the corpses.

* * *

The next morning Daisuke and Naruto was on there way to the hospital to visit Hinata, and make her feel better Daisuke style and maybe if he had the time he would torture Sakura and criticized Sasuke. The two suddenly bumped into Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi.

"You guys need anything," asked Daisuke.

"You promised to teach me that move you used on Moegi and that sand girl," said Konohamaru.

"Oh yeah now I remember, "said Daisuke. "Well I can't right now, I have to train with Anko-sensei."

"I thought she gave you the day off," said Naruto

"Be quiet," whispered Daisuke.

"I see that you're trying to get out of it," said Konohamaru. "Get him."

The kids bounded Daisuke with strong chakra rope.

Daisuke struggled but he couldn't break free and said, "Where did you get this rope?"

"When you're the grandson of the third hokage, you can find a lot of things in his room," grinned Konohamaru. "Now are you going to teach me or do I have to make you?"

"Ha, what's the worst that you can do to me?" asked Daisuke.

"This," said Konohamaru as he started to tickle Daisuke's sides and armpits soon followed by Moegi and Udon.

"Hahahahahaha stop it hehehaha I 'm the only person in this show hahahahaha that can do that hahahahaha Naruto hehehehe get these Bebe's kids off of me hahahaha," laugh Daisuke.

"Sorry Daisuke, but I need to visit Sakura-chan and Teme," said Naruto nervously as he ran to the hospital.

"Naruto hahahaha you are so hehehehe going to pay for this hahahahaha," yelled Daisuke.

Daisuke tried to use his shape shifting, but couldn't hold his form for three seconds before he turned back.

"Alright hahaha I'll teach you right now just stop hahaha tickling me hahaha, " shouted Daisuke.

The kids stopped as they let Daisuke up.

Daisuke growled at the kids embarrassed by the fact that three little kids took him down.

"Well let's go," said Daisuke as he led the kids to another direction hoping no one else saw that.

Mai had a camcorder in her hands recording everything and smirking, "Blackmail material, payback's a motherfucker. I have to remember to double those kids pay."

Kin also saw the whole thing and smirked as she found a potential weakness if she can get close to him.

Daisuke led the kids to an open field.

"All right kids, I created this technique myself and it only works on girls, I use it for fighting girls since I really don't like to hit them, for interrogation purposes and for just flat-out aggravating them," said Daisuke.

"Yes Nii-san," said the kids.

"All right to do this you have to want to tickle a girl for any reason. You have to constantly do it to also to make it stronger, then you have to look at a girl and imagine a spot or spots on her body on where you want to tickle her. You have to put a little chakra in your eyes until they feel light and they turn pink kind of like this. Pay attention and do what I do."

Daisuke looked at Moegi and easily pushed chakra into his eyes and it instantly turned pink as he imagined a spot under Moegi's armpits.

Moegi instantly fell to the ground holding her armpits and laughing.

"Is that all?" asked Udon.

"Yeah I guess," said Daisuke

The kids practiced and got it right in a few tries though Moegi was the guinea pig mostly.

"All right, let's take this for a test run, to the hot springs," said Daisuke.

Daisuke and the kids went to the hot spring where Kurenai, and few pretty women were soaking. Daisuke looked at the women and shouted, "I'm back ladies," the women looked at him and growled as they got out ready to pound him. Daisuke ran and led them toward the kids.

Daisuke looked at the kids and yelled now.

The kids' eyes glowed and the women fell to the ground and laughed their heads off.

Kurenai laughed, "Daisuke hahahaha I'm so hehe going to tell your sensei hehehehehe after I rip you apart hahahahaha turn it off hehehe please."

Daisuke smiled, "Anko-sensei knows I be doing it and that she says that it is okay as long as I don't do it to her."

Kurenai growled and gritted her teeth while making a mental note to kill Anko later for letting her student do that.

Daisuke and the kids ran for it as the angry women chased him.

Sora was jogging on the streets when she saw Daisuke and the kids run for their lives.

Sora sighed, "Let me guess Daisuke, you taught these kids your technique and they used it on those women."

"Wow Sora you're very smart, how did you know that?" asked Daisuke.

"I know how my teammates operate," said Sora shrugging her shoulders.

"Daisuke," shouted Kurenai.

"Uh-oh better go bye Sora-chan," said Daisuke as he kissed her cheek and ran while Sora blushed while looking at Daisuke retreating form running and thinking, "nice ass."

Kurenai and the woman came to Sora with bats and pitchforks.

"Where is that teammate of yours, Sora?" asked Kurenai nicely. "I don't want to kill him, I just want to talk to him," as she was clearly lying through her teeth and smiling sweetly.

"He went that way," said Sora pointing to the opposite direction.

"Thank you Sora," said Kurenai as she and the women went to that direction.

"I can't believe they fell for that," thought Sora.

Daisuke was able to ditch the women and the kids and go to the hospital and visit Hinata.

Daisuke went into Hinata's room and saw her on the bed looking sad.

"Hey princess, how are you feeling today?" asked Daisuke.

"Hello Daisuke-kun, I'm fine," said Hinata

"Hinata, I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I can to an extent read emotions, now tell me what's wrong before I have to interrogate you," said Daisuke. "Is it about that Fatalist?"

"It's just that I know he hates me because I represent the main branch, but I didn't know he would go that far just to kill me," said Hinata.

"Why don't you tell me why Neji's such a douche bag?" asked Daisuke.

"It's not something I would like to talk about," said Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata, I can keep a secret no matter what," said Daisuke.

Hinata looked at him and told him the origin of Neji's misguided animosity towards her, the cage bird seal and why the hokage hasn't outlawed the cage bird seal, the incident with Cloud Village and Neji's father sacrificing herself to save his brother, her father's mistreatment of her and her losing to her younger sister every time they spar, because she looks so much like her mother and couldn't bring herself to hurt her. When she was finished Daisuke was shocked.

"Damn, your family is fucked up to the extreme and they say the families in those BET, UPN, and those Lifetime shows are dysfunctional. They got nothing on this. If your family ever ended up on the Jerry Springer show I'm sure you'll be the only normal one there," said Daisuke. "I can sympathize with Neji loosing his father over some stupid shit, but that doesn't excuse him for what he almost tried to do to you.

"I know," said Hinata, "that's why I train hard to prove myself that I am strong in the eyes of my family and my father so when I become heir, I would abolish the cage bird seal and to prove myself to a certain someone."

"Ah, you mean Naruto," said Daisuke.

"Yes," said Hinata blushing

"Speaking of him did he come to visit you?" asked Daisuke.

"No," said Hinata.

"That's strange, he left before I did," thought Daisuke.

"Well, I'm sure he's going to visit you soon, Hinata," said Daisuke. "The little knucklehead probably just got sidetracked again."

"Hey Daisuke-kun," said Hinata. "Do you think that Naruto thinks I change myself just a little?"

"No," said Daisuke.

Hinata looked down feeling sad.

"He thinks you change yourself a lot?" said Daisuke. "He was so impressed with your skill and so angry that at what Neji did to you that he swore on your blood to defeat him."

"Do you think he can defeat Neji?" asked Hinata.

"Naruto has his nindo, his way of the ninja, once he set his mind on something he would never quit no matter what insurmountable odds are stacked against him." said Daisuke. "He dreams of being Hokage and when Kiba boasted that he should be Hokage instead of him, Naruto dropped him like a bad habit. I don't think he'll defeat Neji because I know he'll defeat Neji."

"Are you going to see his fight?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes I will," said Hinata.

"Good," said Daisuke as he reached out to tickle Hinata under her arms and her side sending her into a hysteric laughter.

"hahahaha no hehehe please hahahehehaha that tickles Daisuke-kun," laughed Hinata.

After a few minutes Daisuke stopped and asked, "Do you feel better now?

"Yes Daisuke-kun," said Hinata.

"I always knew that laughter is the best medicine especially for certain ill-tempered insecure anime girls, and speaking of that I'm going to visit one of them next," said Daisuke. "It's time for me to go now, I will keep this conversation a secret, I know how you feel about Naruto and I suggest that you go and tell him how you really feel."

"Thank you," smiled Hinata.

"Goodbye princess," said Daisuke as he left the room.

After Daisuke left, Hinata had a thought, "What's BET, UPN, and Lifetime and what is an anime girl?

Sakura was in her room dreaming of Sasuke finally doing her. Some of her body parts and head were covered in bandages where Mai did some heavy damage.

Daisuke came in and saw her sleeping form and grinned evilly.

"I know I'm going to pay dearly for this eventually, but it's just to good of an opportunity to pass up," thought Daisuke.

Daisuke got out a Venus razor, shaving cream, hot water, and a tattoo gun.

Daisuke gently pulled off Sakura's pants and underwear exposing her pink pubic hair. "Wow her hair is naturally pink after all," thought Daisuke as a sign appeared over his head that said, "The more you know".

He applied hot water, and shaving cream first, and then he took out the razor and gently shaves off all of her pubic hair, next He reapplied hot water, Lastly he used his tattoo gun and created the Uchiha clan symbol with word's around it that says: **"Property of Sasuke Uchiha, if lost please return to Uchiha compound immediately on a leash or call 555-emotemedouchebag."**

After that he put Sakura's pants back on her and decided to give her one last scare. He made a clone and they turned into Freddy Krueger and Jason. They woke up Sakura and when Sakura woke up she looked at the two, as they were about to stab her. Sakura screamed trying to get out of the bed and hitting her head on the floor knocking her out.

Daisuke laughed hysterically as he got out of the room.

Sakura eventually woke up and had to relieve herself, as she sat on the toilet she felt herself bald down there, she looked at the mirror and saw the tattoo and screamed loudly. She went back in her bed crying her eyes out when she saw a note on the small table, which said, "Kiba and Naruto did it." Sakura screamed in rage vowing to kill them making a death list in order of names: Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi, Ino, Mai, and Daisuke.

Daisuke heard the scream and smiled, "I hate to be Naruto right now, but it's payback for leaving me in the mercy of Bebe's kid's."

Naruto was on his way to visit Sakura when he sneezed and thought, "Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen to me in a few seconds." He went into Sakura's room. Sakura looked livid as she walked slowly towards him.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how are you feeling today?" asked Naruto nervously as Sakura came near.

Meanwhile Daisuke felt good about himself as he saw an orange blur flying and screaming across the village.

Naruto still flying shouted, "Daisuke, I know you had something to do with this."

Daisuke turned himself into an airplane captain, pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "This is your captain speaking, and we are now experience turbulence and thank you for choosing the non-stop Sakura Haruno airlines."

Naruto flew and crashed into a blue haired boy, a red hair girl, and a talking cat midair sending them flying in another direction.

Daisuke continued walking home when he bumped into Kin.

"You," pointed Kin as she growled at him and the song Crank dat Soulja boy music started to play.

Daisuke in the mood, dance and sung, "Soulja boy up in that hoe, watch me crank dat, watch me roll, watch me crank that soulja boy now, superman that hoe and watch me you."

Daisuke saw that Kin had a tick mark on her head and was reaching for her bells decided to stop.

"Hey, I remember you," said Daisuke, "I put squirrels in your pants in the forest of death, I like the way you dance though and bounced your butt on the boom box."

Kin's eye twitched as she resisted the urge to beat up the shape shifter knowing that there would be consequences.

Kin was able to force a smile and calm down.

"Yes I was," said Kin, "I just come to wish you luck in beating Tenten, so I can fight you."

"I'm sure we will meet in battle," said Daisuke.

"That's good, you better win because when we do meet, I will make you pay dearly for that stunt you pulled on me," growled Kin.

"I savor the challenge," said Daisuke as he smiled as his eyes twinkled pink as he left.

Kin felt a slight tickle on her bellybutton and growled as she gave him one last look before she left blushing and thinking, "When I do win, I will make you mine."

Meanwhile the sand siblings were at the hotel. Gaara was getting antsy about not killing. Kankuro was making modifications to his puppets. Temari was in the hotel gym practicing her fighting skills.

"Just you wait, Sora. I will beat you and I will make Daisuke mine," thought Temari as she kicked the practice dummy to the wall.

As for Shikamaru, he was just watching the clouds when his mom called him in the house. "Troublesome," said Shikamaru as he went to his house.

As for Naruto, he ended up on the other side of the village against the village wall before meeting with a certain perverted hermit again.

_

* * *

_

And that is the end of the chapter. The next chapter is the continuity of the chunin exams. Read and Review. Any question, comments, thoughts you like to share is greatly appreciated. Flames will be flat-out ignored. Peace.


	20. Daisuke’s and Tenten’s bet

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 20: Daisuke's and Tenten's bet

* * *

Kin was taking a walk when she came across Team Anko having lunch. She was looking at them and imaging herself on their team when she heard someone sneaking on her. Kin was about to take out her bells when she heard a voice.

"Is there any particular reason, you are following my students sound genin," said Anko.

"No ma'am I was just taking a walk," said Kin nervously.

"Well as long as you're not up to something bad, then I don't have a problem," said Anko as she disappeared.

Kin continued to look at the team wishing she could get along with her team just like them. Sure Dosu and Zaku weren't the best kind of teammates and they didn't treat her right mostly, but at least they acknowledge her.

Mai was drinking milk when Daisuke with a mischievous grin snuck up behind her with his arms raised.

Mai's eyes glowed red as she said without looking back, "Don't even think about it, Daisuke,"

"Think about what?" asked Daisuke innocently.

"Trying to make me laugh so that milk comes out of my nose," said Mai.

"Now that would be very funny," giggled Sora.

"Ah Mai, you got to learn to laugh a little, loosen up. It's all about having fun with the team," said Daisuke.

"Well since I'm on the team, I think I will have a little fun by trying those things on you," Mai said as she smiled sweetly and went closer to him and wrapped her arms around his sides.

"You're not going to try and pound me again aren't you?" asked Daisuke.

"Not unless you do something incredibly stupid again like putting me in lolicon clothes or dropping a bowling ball on my foot again, but until then I'll just give you a taste of your own medicine," said Mai as she begins to tickle his sides causing him to laugh.

Daisuke laughed, "hahahahaha Mai hahaha cut it out hahahaha it tickles."

"Sora, help me out with him, he's trying to get away" shouted Mai.

Sora didn't need to be told twice as she and Mai double teamed Daisuke and tickled him.

Daisuke was able to get from under the girls and created 10 shadow clones that each gave a grin making them nervous and backing away sense they know how Daisuke's mind worked.

Daisuke cracked his knuckles and said, "So you want to play, Let's make this ten against two."

"Shadow clones attack," shouted Daisuke as five of them attacked each girl, pining them down and tickling them to death.

"Daisuke hahahahaha I'm going to hahahaha get you when I hehehehe get out of this hahahaha," laughed Mai.

"No hahahaha please Daisuke-kun hahaha stop tickling me hahaha I'm about to hahahaha wet my pants hehehehehe," laughed Sora.

Kin looked at the team enviously as she wished that her teammates were fun like that.

Mai suddenly sensed a presence and whispered to the shadow clone tickling under her armpit and under her chin. It quickly dispelled and Daisuke got the message and dispelled the rest of the clones letting the girls catch their breaths and looked behind the trees where Kin was hiding.

"What are you doing here, sound?" asked Mai coldly remembering what she and her team tried to do to team seven.

"Are you here to kill Daisuke-kun?" asked Sora.

"Hey Kin," waved Daisuke happily.

"No," said Kin. "I was just taking a walk and watching you guys having fun."

"Say Kin," asked Daisuke, "Where are your teammates anyway?"

Kin looked down and said, "After they lost, our Otokage needed a use for them so he send them back to our village."

"You mean they're not going to watch you fight?" asked Daisuke.

"No," said Kin sadly.

"That's awful, maybe I should have a talk with this Otokage and try to convince him," said Daisuke.

"No, please don't," shouted Kin. "He's not the type of person that can be bargained with and can be reasoned with, he is a ruthless person that doesn't tolerate insubordination of any kind."

"Anyway," said Mai. "I want to know why did you and your team tried to kill Sasuke Uchiha in the forest of death."

"We were ordered by him to do it. I guess, I thought it was going to be easy, but there was just some unnecessary interferences," said Kin looking at Daisuke.

"This Otokage of yours," said Sora. "From the way you just described him, he doesn't sound like a nice guy."

"You have no idea," said Kin. "I think he was lying to me when he said that my teammates went back to sound, but I can't prove that."

"Well, I can understand your reasons for trying to kill the butt pirate," said Daisuke. "If my Kage ordered me to do that, I would have to follow orders, and since you didn't kill Naruto, I won't hold a grudge."

Sora suddenly had a thought, "Hey Kin, what were those metal things that your teammates have on their forearms?"

Kin looked at Sora and said, "For Zaku's, he was fitted with hollow air tubes that extend through his arms and open through his hands, allowing him to propel a combination of air pressure and sound in various ratios, controlled by his chakra. And as for Dosu his main attack is done with help from the metal sound amplifier, the "Melody Arm" on his right forearm, which he used to generate sound for these attacks. His abilities to attack the inner ear, by directing his sound deep into it, which would cause great pain, disorientation, and nausea."

"Yeah, I kind've figured that out," winced Sora remembering the experience.

"Ditto," said Daisuke.

"As for me, well you just have to find out tomorrow," said Kin as she smiled. "Well it's time for me to go, I have to get ready."

"Hopefully I'll win against Tenten and fight you," said Daisuke.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Kin as she winked at him and she left.

"Did she just hit on Daisuke?" asked Sora.

"Doesn't matter if she did," said Mai. "She hasn't shown any hostilities toward us so far."

"I don't think she's really a bad girl, I think she's just been put in a bad situation with the wrong crowd," said Daisuke.

"Now," said Daisuke as he put his hands on both of the girls stomachs. "Where were we?"

The girls tried to run, but they were grabbed by Daisuke arms in the form of a giant squid tentacles as he dragged them back to the forest and continued to tickle torture them and for the next few hours the forest was loud with the shreiking laughter of females.

* * *

The next day the team woke up early and got to the arena on time.

"Everyone's here except for Naruto," said Daisuke.

Suddenly everyone saw Naruto and his shadow clones running towards the arena.

"Speak of the devil," said Mai flatly.

"Hey Naruto, did you have a fun time with Sakura?" teased Daisuke.

"I know you had something to do with this Daisuke and when Sakura finds out she will make you pay," growled Naruto.

"But until then, I will just continue my antics,' said Daisuke.

Genma appeared in front of the genins chewing on a needle.

"Good morning genins," said Genma. "My name is Genma Shiranui and I will be taken Haku's place as the proctor.

"What happened to Haku-neechan?" asked Naruto.

"Haku was injured in battle and was taken to the hospital," said Genma.

"Who did this to her?" shouted Naruto.

"Unfortunately she is still unconcious, so she can't tell us what happened," said Genma.

"Yo Naruto cool it, don't forget you have to fight the fatalist first," said Daisuke.

Genma annouced the rules and after that the first match between the Naruto and Neji.

All of the participating genins went to the top of the balcony to await their turn.

While Naruto and Neji duke it out, Tenten got Daisuke's attention and nodded her head to a corner where they can talk in private.

"What do you want to talk about Leia?" asked Daisuke.

Tenten's eyes twitched as she calmed down.

"I see you are cheering for that deadlast," said Tenten smiling. "Do you really think he can beat last years genius?"

Daisuke smiled, "I don't think, I know he'll beat that fatalist and hopefully rip that huge stick out of his ass while he's at it."

Tenten smiled darkly, "Well if your so confident that Naruto can beat Neji, lets make a bet."

"Just what kind of bet are you talking about?" asked Daisuke suspiciously.

"Oh nothing much, How about if Naruto loses, you will forfeit from the competition?" said Tenten.

"What kind of bet is that?" said Daisuke.

"If you are confident in your friends, then you should have no problem with doing this," said Tenten.

Daisuke looked over to the battlefield to see Neji getting the upper hand on Naruto and his shadow clones and sighed as he shook Tenten's hand and agreed.

"Well from the way Naruto is fighting, Neji will win. See you later or not," giggled Tenten as she walked away.

Sora came from behind him and said, "I don't think that was such a hot idea."

"Don't worry Sora, I have faith in my friends," said Daisuke.

"Are you absolutely sure that Naruto can defeat Neji," asked Mai.

"I know he can do it guys. I saw the determination in his eyes. He will beat Neji, Naruto will cause an upset" said Daisuke as he continued to watch the battle.

Naruto was fighting a losing battle, but refusing to give up. Neji took off his hitae-ate and begin to tell him of the cage bird seal, the main family tyranny over his family and that Naruto was destined to lose when he became his opponent.

"Okay," said Naruto. "So your father was killed a long time ago and I know it wasn't fair and maybe your upset about it, I understand, but that's got nothing to do with destiny and if you're think I'm buying that your wrong.

"You will never understand," said Neji as he got into his stance, activating his byakugan and charged at Naruto hitting him with a gentle fist.

As Naruto was pushed into the ground, Neji turned to the proctor and said, "It's over, you're a failure."

Tenten smiled and said, "Looks like you get to forfeit, Daisuke."

"Don't count him out just yet, Leia," said Daisuke not looking at her.

As Neji turned his back on him Naruto got up and said, "Wait don't walk away from me. I'm not done yet, I don't quit and I don't go back on my word, That's my nindo, my ninja ninja way."

"I heard those words before," smirked Neji.

"You and your stupid destiny, well if you believe in it why are you the one walking away?" asked Naruto.

"Neji said, "You impudent little brat, why waste my breath explaining it to you? We are all giving a destiny at birth and it's pointless to fight against it. You don't know what it's like to be branded with a mark, a mark that sets you apart from others, a mark that can never be wiped away."

"I know what's that like, well big deal, who cares? Said Naruto.

Neji got angry and said, "You worthless little-.

"Do you think Hinata might be suffering as much as you are. It's not her fault her father was born ahead of yours, I thought that your destiny is to serve the main house, not beat it to a bloody pulp after all that stuff about not fighting your destiny you don't really believe in that do you. Daisuke was right your just a damn fatalist," said Naruto as he is coughing.

"He's not doing well," said Mai. "Neji struck all his chakra points."

"Come on Naruto, you can do this, use your head," thought Daisuke.

Sora put her hand on Daisuke's shoulder and gave it a squeeze while she whispered, "If you strongly believe Naruto can do it, then I believe it too."

"Thanks Sora," whispered Daisuke.

Naruto put his hands together and was concentrating on using chakra.

"Why bother," said Neji. "You have no chakra to use."

"Wanna bet," said Naruto as he continued concentrating.

Suddenly the ground rumbled and wind was swirling around Naruto. A swirl of orange chakra was surrounding Naruto.

Everyone was wondering where it came from except for the ones that already knew.

"Is Naruto trying to become a super saiyan? I think he was a saiyan all this time and was hiding it from us to protect himself," asked Daisuke.

"No," said Mai, "It's something else, something powerful that I have never seen before."

A swirl of nine tails were behind Naruto. Everyone noticed that Naruto's wounds were healing themselves.

"Let's go Naruto," shouted Daisuke. "Beat that fatalist like Goku beated up Freiza on planet Namek. Show him the true power of the super saiyan."

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Neji with shurikans aimed for him. Neji used his rotation to block the shurikans. Neji took out his own and threw it at Naruto only for him to disaapear as the shurikans hit the walls. Naruto and Neji clang kunai's.

Naruto charged at Neji while shouting, "It maybe the Hyuga's way to cave in to destiny, but it is not mine. If you think it is futile to fight, just stand there and take it."

Neji started to use his heavenly spin

"I will change the Hyuga way after I become Hokage," shouted Naruto as he collided with Neji resulting in an explosion."

Everyone stared wide eyed. When the smoke cleared, Neji dug himself out of the hole coughing and limping with Naruto laying face down.

Tenten smirked at Daisuke and said, "There's not a genin alive that can beat Neji. I win, you have to forfeit."

Daisuke turned into Raiden from Mortal Kombat as his eyes flashed lightening and waved a finger at her and said, "Uh-uh, I don't think so. Take a closer look Panda-chan."

Naruto fist came from the ground so quick that Neji didn't notice it until it was too late. Neji was uppercuted by his chin and landed on his back paralyzing him. Naruto's shadow clone suddenly disappeared.

Neji was on the ground lamenting about being beaten by Naruto's shadow clone and being careless.

Naruto was panting, "Just for the record I failed the graduation exam three times, because their was this one jutsu in that exam and it screwed me over everytime. It was the jutsu that I just can't master. My clones were pathetic, I flunk the clone jutsu everytime. So don't go bitching to me about destiny, you damn fatalist and stop trying to tell me you can't change who you are. You can do it to because unlike me you are not a failure."

Neji begin to look up at a bird flying.

Genma seeing Neji can't fight anymore smiled and said, "Winner: Naruto Uzamaki."

Everyone cheered for Naruto being impress that the supposed dead last defeated last year's genius. Hinata saw Naruto defeat Neji before she passed out.

Daisuke smiled and said, "Looks like Naruto isn't the only person who is still in this competition."

Tenten looked like she wanted to cry and did.

Daisuke smiled as he put an arm around her and said, "There, there, now cheer up Panda-chan, I'll tell you what, when we have our match, I'm going to literally turn that frown upside down, that will make you feel a whole lot better."

"That's what I'm afraid of," thought Tenten as she was mentally crying.

"Oh and by the way you got some nice buns," said Daisuke.

Tenten snapped out of her funk and growled as she chased Daisuke with a sword trying to chop him up when Shikamaru's shadow jutsu trapped her and Shikamaru saying, "Save it for the match."

"Did I say anything wrong, I was just complimenting on her hair or am I." chuckled Daisuke.

Genma got everyone's attention and said, "The next match will be Sora Matsuki vs. Temari Sabaku."

* * *

_And I think I'll cut it off here for now. The next chapter will be a cat fight that is bigger and wilder than Angewomon vs lady devimon. So read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Peace._


	21. Sora vs Temari

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 21: Sora vs. Temari. (This is my first time doing a fight of epic proportions between females and describing them, if it sucks let me know and I'll change it to make it better.)

* * *

"I guess it's my turn," said Sora.

"Don't worry Sora, you got this," said Daisuke.

"Good luck Sora," said Mai.

Daisuke gave Sora a good luck kiss.

Sora blushed red as she jumped to the field.

Sora and Temari stood on the battlefield facing each other with sparks in their eyes. Genma gave the signal and quickly jumped back as he knew that battles between kunoichi's were going to get ugly.

Temari smiled at Sora and said, "So Sora, how do you want to be defeated, my wind or my fists, because either way I'll win and take Daisuke."

"Why don't we start by warming up with hand to hand, bitch," said Sora getting in her taijutsu stance.

"Fine by me, bitch," said Temari.

_(Cue Smack my bitch up by Prodigy or girl fight by Brooke Valentine.)_

A bird flew ahead and the two girls charged.

The girls came at each other punching and kicking each other.

Temari kicked Sora in her shin.

Sora answered back with a punch to her jaw.

Temari tripped Sora and kicked her away.

Sora got back up before Temari could break her nose and flipped behind Temari and kicked her roughly in the back sending her to the wall.

Temari got up and punched Sora in the face and she went down.

Sora jumped up and kicked Temari in the crotch and kicked her under the chin sending her to the ground.

Temari picked up her iron fan and opened it up as Sora charged. One moon was shown as Temari waved her fan sending Sora back.

"Earth," Sora shouted as her hair, clothes, and eyes brown.

Earth Sora stomped her feet on the ground and chunks of earth floated in front of her. Temari opened her fan enough to expose a second moon. Earth Sora kicked the earth chunks straight at Temari.

Temari smirked as she waved her fan sending the chunks away and cutting them.

"Is that the best you got, because if it is, you really disappoint me?" asked Temari.

"I got more than that," said Earth Sora.

"Temari exposed a third moon and waved it in front of her making her disappear.

Earth Sora tried looking for her, but couldn't find her.

"Up here," said Temari as she was on her fan gliding above Sora and smirking.

"Damn," thought Sora. "How did she get up there so fast?"

"Sora," shouted Daisuke. "She's just trying to intimidate you to cause you make a mistake, don't play her game."

"Lightening," Sora shouted as her hair, clothes, and eyes turned yellow.

Lightening Sora created an electric ball the size of a bowling bowl and launched it at Temari. Temari waved her fan and the electric ball was blown in another direction.

"Anything you throw at me, I'll just blow it back, give up you pathetic little girl," said Temari.

"Fat chance," shouted Lightening Sora.

"Oh well, don't blame me if I make you run home crying," said Temari.

Temari shouted, "**Wind scythe jutsu**," as a huge cyclone appeared.

"How is she creating that cyclone?" Daisuke asked.

"When the moons on that fan adds up it becomes stronger allowing her wind attacks to become dangerous and since she's a wind element all she has to do is add her chakra to her fan and she becomes nearly invincible in her specialty," explained Mai.

"How can Sora win?" asked Daisuke.

"Sora will figure it out," said Mai.

Lightening Sora got sucked in the cyclone and was cut on her clothes and skin. She tried to use her lightening to break it, but if didn't work and turned back to regular Sora.

"Time to fight wind with wind," thought Sora.

"Wind," shouted Sora as her clothes, eyes, and hair turned pink.

"Ha, you look just like that weakling fan girl that your teammate beat," said Temari.

"Don't compare me to her," shouted Wind Sora, as she spun in the opposite direction making her own cyclone which canceled out Temari's and cutting her in the process.

"She did it, she got out," shouted Daisuke.

"She did, but she tired herself out while she attempted to escape," said Mai.

Daisuke took a closer look at Sora's facial expression and saw that Wind Sora was exhausted.

Wind Sora fell and Temari put her fan in the spot where she fell. Wind Sora landed on Temari's fan and screamed in pain as her back was injured and was turned back to normal.

"Pathetic waste," said Temari.

"Sora," shouted Daisuke.

"Look at you, how do you expect to fight back with your back injured," asked Temari as she cruelly dropped Sora off her fan and kicked her.

"Call it proctor, it's over," smiled Temari.

Genma was about to call Temari the winner when Sora slowly got up.

"It's not over yet," said Sora.

"Persistent, aren't you?" said Temari.

"You have no idea," said Sora getting in her stance.

"Well, I guess that I'll beat that persistency out of you by breaking you," said Temari.

"Bring it on bitch," said Sora.

"The next attack, you won't see coming," said Temari as she opened her fan.

"**Sandstorm jutsu**," shouted Temari as she waved her fan on the ground.

Sora lost her footing and stumbled. She also got some sand in her eyes temporarily blinding her.

"That's a cheap shot," shouted Daisuke.

As Sora was trying to get the sand out of her eyes, Temari closed her fan and hit Sora on her back, making Sora cry in pain, her stomach knocking the wind out of her, and her legs sending her down. Temari put her fan down and was punching and kicking Sora's body bruising it further.

"Looks like I succeeded in breaking your body, you little bitch," laughed Temari.

"You haven't broken me yet, bitch," said Sora weakly.

"Give up before I kill you," said Temari.

"Go to hell," said Sora.

"You first," said Temari.

Temari grabbed Sora's hair and swung her around and threw her against the wall, injuring her further and leaving her crumpled on the ground.

"Sora, please get up," begged Daisuke wanting to jump in, but knew he couldn't.

"HAHAHA, look at you, your on the verge of death. You are nothing, but a pathetic weakling. I bet Daisuke would want a better and stronger girl like me," taunted Temari as she look down at a semi-conscious Sora.

"Sora, please get up. I believe in you, Sora." Daisuke begged again.

"Sora," shouted Mai. "Are you going to let that bitch talk to you that way and steal your man or are you going to get up and beat her ass to the ground? Make your decision now, because that proctor looks like he's going to call Temari the winner any second."

* * *

Meanwhile Sora's little sister Mikuru was sitting among the spectators, watching her sister getting thrashed. She was losing hope as Temari pushed her into the ground.

"Mama, is there anything we can do to help her," she begged.

Haruhi looked at her daughter and said, "There's nothing we can do right now. She won't give up or let anyone help her. She has her father's stubbornness."

Mikuru was about to cry, when she heard Daisuke and Mai shouting words of encouragement to Sora.

"Please big sister, you can do it. Get up." thought Mikuru as her body begins to lightly glow yellow.

Unknown to Daisuke himself his sword started to glow yellow as well.

* * *

Sora after hearing Mai's words said, "I won't let her beat me. I won't let her take Daisuke away from me."

"Give up now, it's over for you, I will finish breaking you" said Temari coming in for the kill.

"You may break me, but you'll never break my fighting spirit," said Sora.

"Time to die," said Temari.

"**I'LL NEVER GIVE UP AND I'LL NEVER GIVE IN TO THE LIKES OF YOU**," shouted Sora.

The light from Mikuru and Daisuke's sword came out and quickly hit Sora. Sora shouted as she was covered in a bright light.

Sora went into her mind and met with her other elements.

"What's happening? This light, it feels so good," asked Sora.

"It didn't come from me," said Light Sora wearing white.

"It's a bit too bright even for me," said Dark Sora wearing black.

"Well whatever it is, it is healing your body," said Earth Sora wearing brown.

"It's also making your body as strong as well," said Metal Sora wearing silver.

"The light is making me feel so powerful," said Wood Sora wearing green.

"I'm surprise, I'm not melting," said Ice Sora wearing Columbia blue.

"I feel like getting out of here and drowning that sand bitch," said Water Sora wearing blue.

"After that I'll shock the bitch." Said Lightening Sora wearing yellow.

"I also have a score to settle with her," said Wind Sora wearing pink.

"All right girls, let's go out there and kick the sand bitch's ass together," shouted Sora as her body was surrounded by fire.

"Hell yeah," shouted the elements.

Sora got out of her mind and returned to the field. Everyone looked at her and saw that her body and clothes was healed to the point as she looked like she never got injured. Everyone was shocked even Temari.

"That's impossible, How did you heal that fast?" shouted Temari.

"Impossible is nothing when you got your friends by your side cheering for you," said Sora going into her stance.

"Doesn't matter, your teammates can't help you. Now I will enjoy breaking you again," said Temari.

"You're right about one thing, my teammates can't help me which is why I brought the special teams with me and also they are going to enjoy breaking you," smiled Sora.

"Ice," shouted Sora as she turned into Ice Sora.

Temari was about to pick up her fan when Ice Sora blew out an Ice beam from her mouth and froze the fan in place.

Temari tried to get her fan, but it was stuck in a block of ice.

Ice Sora turned back and said, "I guess I can do it after all, let's finish her.

Sora turned to Light Sora and used her light beam to temporarily blind her.

Light Sora turned back and turned into Dark Sora.

Dark Sora cast a darkness genjutsu so that Temari can't see the blows coming.

Daisuke was cheering, "All right sand girl, consider this your two minute warning, the home team is taking back the field."

_(Cue Power rangers jungle fury theme.)_

Dark Sora turned back to Sora and turned to Water Sora.

Water Sora sprayed a huge jet of water from her mouth and hit Temari full force sending her to the wall.

Water Sora turned back and turned into Lightening Sora.

Temari eyes went wide as she knew what was going to happen to her and tried to get out of the way.

Lightening Sora created a ball of electricity and threw it at the very wet Temari shocking her.

Temari screamed in pain, as she was shocked.

Lightening Sora turned back and turned into Metal Sora.

Metal Sora covered her body up with armor and smiled as she cracked her knuckles and pummeled Temari.

Metal Sora turned back and turned into Wood Sora.

Wood Sora made vines appear from the ground and restrained her while razor leaves cut Temari's skin.

Wood Sora turned back and turned into Earth Sora.

Earth Sora used small boulders from the stadium stonewall and launched them at Temari by levitating them and hitting her.

Earth Sora turned back and turned into Wind Sora.

"Remember me, Temari." Said Wind Sora.

Wind Sora spun herself around and created a cyclone.

Temari got pulled in and was cut up even more resulting in her wardrobe having a small malfunction exposing her stomach and parts of her butt.

Wind Sora turned back to Sora and jumped up high.

Sora was in mid-air as fire surrounded her body and took the form of a huge bird like creature made entirely of fire.

"**Phoenix aerial strike**," shouted Sora as she swoops down at high speed and struck Temari 4 times, scorching her skin and clothes.

Sora put her hands together and created a ball combining all ten elements and launch it Temari.

Temari suffered a devastating hit, which knocked her to the stone wall and on the floor.

"She's outta there," shouted Daisuke.

"Indeed she is," said Mai.

"Who's the pathetic weakling now, bitch?" shouted Sora as she turned her back on her.

Temari got up and reach out to Sora as an electric current surrounded her as she fell down screaming and exploded.

"Hell yeah," shouted Sora raising her fist.

Genma checked Temari as she was nearly naked from the explosion and saw that she was unconscious.

"Winner Sora," shouted Genma.

Everyone from Konoha cheered as Temari was being taken away.

Sora came back to her team where they congratulated her. Daisuke picked her up and hugged her and said," I knew you could do it, Sora."

"Thank you Dai-kun. If it wasn't for you and Mai encouraging me, I might not have won," said Sora.

"I have to admit, you put on one hell of a show out there," said Mai.

After the stadium was cleared of debris, Genma got everyone's attention.

"The next match is Mai vs. Shikamaru.

"Troublesome, I think I'll forfeit," said Shikamaru.

Naruto pushed Shikamaru from the balcony onto the ground roughly.

Shikamaru stood up to face Mai. Mai looked at Shikamaru trying to see any signs of tricks up his sleeve. She also looked around the ground to figure out how to avoid being in the range of his shadow jutsu.

"It's troublesome to fight a girl," complained Shikamaru.

"Look Shikamaru, I know you dislike fighting girls, but please entertainment me and don't bore me with your lazy bullshit," said Mai. "My teammate also dislike fighting girls, but at least he doesn't bitch about it."

"Begin," shouted Genma.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and put his hands in a square. Mai got into her stance and the battle of wits was on.

* * *

_And that is the end of the chapter. Next chapter will be Shikamaru vs. Mai. Read and review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Any constructive criticism, questions, comments and shout-outs are fine._


	22. Mai vs Shikamaru

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 22: Mai vs. Shikamaru.

_Last Time:_

"_The next match is Mai vs. Shikamaru," said Genma._

"_Troublesome, I think I'll forfeit," said Shikamaru._

_Naruto pushed Shikamaru from the balcony onto the ground roughly._

_Shikamaru stood up to face Mai. Mai looked at Shikamaru trying to see any signs of tricks up his sleeve. She also looked around the ground to figure out how to avoid being in the range of his shadow jutsu._

"_It's troublesome to fight a girl," complained Shikamaru._

"_Look Shikamaru, I know you dislike fighting girls, but please entertainment me and don't bore me with your lazy bullshit," said Mai. "My teammate also dislike fighting girls, but at least he doesn't bitch about it."_

"_Begin," shouted Genma._

_Shikamaru closed his eyes and put his hands in a square. Mai got into her stance and the battle of wits was on._

Mai wanting to end the battle quickly jumped up in the air and attempted to heel drop kick Shikamaru.

Shikamaru quickly replaced himself with a kunai.

Mai missed and looked to find Shikamaru smiling at him.

"So you're not only lazy, but fast," said Mai.

"It really doesn't make a difference to me whether or not I ever become chunin or not, but I guess I really shouldn't let myself get beaten by a female," said Shikamaru.

"If you really think you can get me riled up with a sexist comment, you got another thing coming," said Mai. "Defend yourself."

"Let's do it then," said Shikamaru

Mai narrowed her eyes and attempted to punch Shikamaru, but instead she punched the wall causing a big hole.

Shikamaru again replaced himself with a kunai.

Mai sensed Shikamaru's chakra and sensed him hiding behind trees.

"I know what you're trying to do, Shikamaru," said Mai. "Your trying lure me in the shadow of those trees. You have to do better than that."

Shikamaru was busy looking at the clouds.

"Come on out and face me," said Mai crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Mai heard Shikamaru groan troublesome woman causing Mai to develop a tick mark.

"Perhaps you need a little coaxing," said Mai as her eyes glowed red.

Shikamaru saw himself getting his finger broken and Shikamaru felt the pain.

"Damn, I forgot about that," said Shikamaru holding his finger.

"Now will you come out," asked Mai? "Or do I have to do it again?"

With no reply, Mai took out an explosive kunai and threw it at Shikamaru causing parts of the trees to blow.

When the smoke cleared, Mai saw a shadow coming closer to her. Mai dodge the shadow and it stopped.

Mai used her foot to cross a line and smirked as she saw Shikamaru using his jutsu.

"Nice try, if I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings. You would have gotten me," said Mai.

"I see that your shadow possession jutsu has limits. No matter how thin it is, it can only reach this far," said Mai.

"It looks like you got me, pain mistress," said Shikamaru, panting.

"Even though you're using the walls shadow, it can only reach this line which is 15 meters and 32 centimeters, that's the range of your attack, lazy boy," said Mai.

"Wow, Mai is smarter than the average bear," said Daisuke. "I wonder if she can help me with math."

"If I can just stay behind that line, he can't touch me," thought Mai. "I'll just wait until he uses up his chakra and then I'll attack and finish him off. Until then I'll just bait him a bit."

Mai's eyes glowed red again and Shikamaru saw himself get stabbed in the legs by Kin's senbon needles and getting cut by a white haired man holding a triple bladed scythe and wearing a black robe with red clouds.

Shikamaru groaned in pain holding his wounds.

"She's literally a much bigger pain than Ino and my mom," thought Shikamaru.

Mai just stood there emotionless looking at Shikamaru who put his hands in a square.

Mai took out two explosive kunai and threw one at Shikamaru. Shikamaru hid behind a tree and took off his jacket.

"Come on out coward and face me like a man or are you just a mouse," shouted Mai as she threw another causing heavy smoke to arise.

Mai saw a kunai coming toward her face and dodges it and dodged again as another came to her side.

Mai looked down and saw another shadow coming toward her and thought it couldn't get past her line, but she was mistaken as the shadow went past it, which causes her to jump backwards.

"That's impossible," thought Mai.

"Your pretty quick on your toes, Mai," said Shikamaru.

"I see now, your were just waiting for the sun to get lower and that shadow on that wall to get longer. The longer the shadows, the farther your range," said Mai.

Shikamaru just smirked.

Mai was trying to figure out a way to counter this, when she looked up and saw an object floating above her. Mai quickly looked down and saw a ball shaped shadow appeared.

"Uh-oh," thought Mai as she dodged the shadow coming toward her again.

"I got you now, Pain mistress," said Shikamaru.

"I get it, he used his jacket as a parachute to create an extra shadow, that sneaky little bastard," thought Mai. "But that's okay, I'll just let him continue to waste his chakra until he's too exhausted."

Mai continued dodging until the shadow stopped pursuing her.

Mai stopped dodging and glared at Shikamaru.

"The lower the sun is the greater his range, I can't dodge him forever, it's time I finish him off," thought Mai.

Mai saw Shikamaru put his shadow away. Thinking that his chakra was empty she was about to go for a knockout, when she suddenly found that she couldn't move.

"What the fuck," thought Mai.

"He finally got her," sighed Sora.

"Gotcha," smirked Shikamaru.

"But how, I saw you retract your shadow," said Mai.

"Look behind you, I'll help you," said Shikamaru as he made Mai look behind her.

Mai looked behind her and saw the same hole Naruto dug himself out of.

"Of course," sighed Mai. "The hole in front of me is where Naruto went in the ground and the hole behind me is where he came out of to finish Neji, since the two holes are connected you use your shadows to move underground and get me from behind."

"Good observation," said Shikamaru. "Just looking for the shadows and not looking for everything else was you biggest mistake."

"Well, I have to admit, you are a true genius," said Mai.

"And you are a troublesome pain in the ass, girl," said Shikamaru as he took a walk forward and made Mai walk toward him.

"Just how are you going to finish me off, Smartass," asked Mai.

"You'll see," said Shikamaru as he and Mai walked in front of Genma.

Shikamaru raised his hand causing Mai to do the same thing.

"I wonder if Shikamaru is going to make Mai rub her tummy and pat her head or even do the Macarena or the pop, lock, and drop dance," wondered Daisuke out loud.

"If he does that, I swear to Kami I will drop you like a bad habit for giving him that idea, Daisuke," shouted Mai.

Sora giggled while Daisuke gulped and hid behind Sora.

"That's it, I give up," said Shikamaru.

"I definitely didn't see that coming," said Daisuke.

"Me neither," said Sora. "I knew he was lazy, but to forfeit like that when he had a victory insured."

"But why," shouted Mai. "I don't get it, you had me, and you could have finished me."

"True, I could have beat you in two-hundred ways," said Shikamaru. "But I only had enough chakra to hold you for ten more seconds."

"You have an ulterior motive for forfeiting, don't you," said Mai.

"Of course," said Shikamaru. "Even if I do win, I would be facing either Gaara or Kankuro and after seeing what Gaara tried to do to Hinata, I rather not face him."

"What did he try to do to Hinata," asked Daisuke.

Naruto told Daisuke about the incident of Gaara trying to kill the unconscious Hinata and would have if it hasn't been for the intervention of Shino, Shikamaru, and Kurenai.

Daisuke was about to teach Gaara a lesson when Sora hugged him behind and whispered, "I know how you feel right now, but if you do this you will be disqualified."

Daisuke sighed and hugged her back.

"Winner Mai," said Genma.

Mai slowly walked up to the balcony where her team waited for her.

"You did it, Mai," shouted Daisuke. "You won."

"I don't feel like I won," said Mai. "He trapped me and could've won if he hadn't forfeit."

"A win's a win, Mai," said Daisuke.

"I don't feel like I deserve it though, I much rather win my battle than someone having me beaten than forfeiting, to me I was humiliated." said Mai.

Daisuke smiled as he snuck behind Mai and tickled her sides.

"hahahahaha Daisuke hahaha stop it hahaha stop tickling me hahahaha, I asked you nicely," said Mai as she took Daisuke and put him against the wall.

"Did that take your mind off of that," asked Daisuke.

"You know as a matter of fact, yes it did," smiled Mai.

"We all have setbacks Mai," said Sora. "I'm sure you'll do better in the next round."

"Thanks guys," said Mai.

"Group hug everyone," said Daisuke.

"Don't push it," said Mai.

Genma got everyone's attention.

"All right, the next round is Kankuro vs. Gaara," said Genma.

"I forfeit, I want to check on Temari" said Kankuro.

"Gaara wins by default. The next match Daisuke vs. Tenten with the winner facing Kin," said Genma.

"It's double-header time for me," said Daisuke.

"Good luck," said Sora giving him a kiss for luck.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this," asked Gai.

"I want to take a crack at him, I've been studying for a month by reviewing the tape of his fight against Lee and his fight against Neji," said Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, get your lovely large homemade cinnamon honey buns down here," shouted Daisuke.

Tenten's eyebrow twitched in irritation as she got to the floor.

"Ready and begin," said Genma.

Tenten and Daisuke got into their stances as the match began.

_

* * *

_

And that's the end of the chapter. I apologize about the short chapter. The next chapter: Daisuke's double-header. Any questions, comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, shout-outs and honest opinions are greatly appreciated. Peace.


	23. Daisuke’s Double Header

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 23: Daisuke's Double Header.

_Last time:_

_The next match Daisuke vs. Tenten with the winner facing Kin," said Genma._

"_It's double-header time for me," said Daisuke._

"_Good luck," said Sora giving him a kiss for luck._

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this," asked Gai._

"_I want to take a crack at him, I've been studying for a month by reviewing the tape of his fight against Lee and observing his fight against Neji," said Tenten._

"_Hey Tenten, get your lovely large homemade cinnamon honey buns down here," shouted Daisuke._

_Tenten's eyebrow twitched in irritation as she got to the floor._

"_Ready and begin," said Genma._

_Tenten and Daisuke got into their stances as the match began._

* * *

Everyone was looking at the field watching the fight between the weapon mistress and the shape shifter.

"Daisuke," shouted Anko. "You better get a few hits in or else it's a month with my pets."

Daisuke gulped as he faced Tenten.

"So bun-buns, you want to go first or should I?" asked Daisuke.

Tenten growled as she threw a few shuriken at Daisuke.

Daisuke faked yawn as he pulled out his sword and batted them away. While he was distracted, Tenten jumped up and kick him in the chest pushing him back a few inches.

"So you want to play rough huh," said Daisuke. "Let's play like that sugar buns."

Daisuke turned into Lee and gave her a nice guy pose. Tenten opened her scroll and took out a flail.

"Damn, it's like that," said Fake Lee as he dodged the weapon.

"Hold still, so I can whack you," shouted Tenten.

Fake Lee jumped behind her and kicked her legs from beneath her.

"Wow, you fight like a female long range fighter up close," laughed Fake Lee.

"I'll show you," shouted Tenten as she charged with a pair of tonfa.

Fake Lee dodged Tenten's tonfa's and kicked her in the chest sending her down. Tenten growled as she got up and took out a scroll.

Fake Lee knowing what's going to happen next quickly changed into Fake Neji and took a Hyuga stance while activating the byakugan.

Hiashi and Hanabi was shocked that a non-Hyuga was able to activate their bloodline.

Tenten ran around Fake Neji and jumped up. She opened the scroll and was spinning around.

Fake Neji was also spinning around shouted, "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin."

Tenten launched every projectile weapon in that scroll at the shape shifter, but couldn't even penetrate his defense. Every weapon was thrown to the side.

Tenten finally landed on the ground and was shocked by the fact that this fake is as strong as the real Neji.

"Is that the best you got, Bun-buns," said Fake Neji. "Because if it is, than fate has declared me the winner."

Tenten growled in irritation as she took out two scrolls.

"I'm not giving up that easy," said Tenten as she placed the scroll on the ground and performed a few hand signs.

"Twin rising dragons," shouted Tenten.

Tenten took out every weapon from the scrolls and again launched it at the fake.

Fake Neji sighed as he performed the spin again blocking the weapons.

"Are you serious, do you really think that it's going to go through the Hyuga defense," asked Daisuke.

"That's just a sample of what's to come," said Tenten smiling.

Fake Neji saw that the weapons on the floor were attach to chakra strings with Tenten controlling them.

"You must be tired from spinning," said Tenten. "It's over."

Fake Neji threw a smoke bomb seconds before the weapons hit him.

Tenten smiled thinking she got him as the smoke was clearing.

"There is no way he could've dodge it," thought Tenten expecting to find a dead body.

When the smoked cleared, nothing was there except for a log.

"Where are you," shouted Tenten looking around.

Suddenly Tenten felt a familiar tickling sensation all over her body.

"Oh no, not again," said Tenten as she tried to keep herself from laughing by holding her stomach.

Tenten heard a giggle and looked behind her, as the Daisuke in his real form appeared with his eyes glowing pink.

"Got any more sharp and pointy weapons Bun-buns," asked Daisuke as he turned it off.

Tenten's silence and glare was all he needed to know the answer.

"I didn't think you did," smiled Daisuke as he turned into Fake Tenten.

The real Tenten got into a taijutsu stance ready to face her greatest enemy, herself.

"Now before we get into a cat fight, I want people to tell us apart," said Fake Tenten as her clothes melted off of her exposing her naked flesh to everyone giving a lot of male's nosebleeds and angering a lot of females.

Tenten got a tick mark on her head, and was resisting the urge to charge out there without a strategy.

Fake Tenten smiled knowing she's getting to her, decided to add the finishing touch. Her body changed into Lee's spandex, which showed off all of her curves and camel toe.

Mai, Sora, and Anko smacked their foreheads.

"Wow, Tenten does look nice in that," said Lee.

The real Tenten was livid and finally lost all rational thinking as she charged in, trying to hit Daisuke.

Daisuke was dodging trying to get away from the angry woman.

"Hell hath no fury over a woman scorned," said Mai.

"What does he hope to gain from making Tenten angry," asked Naruto.

"In Daisuke's strategy for fighting girls or anime girls as he calls it, he knows that they are far more emotional and temperamental than boys _(if this sounds sexist or racist, I apologize)_. When they get extremely livid, even a girl with a strong mentality will lose all rationality and follow their natural instincts or female righteous fury as they call it and will attack the cause of their ire without thinking about the consequences, or planning ahead, in short, Tenten's emotions are overcome her better judgment, take Sakura for example," explained Mai.

"I understand," said Naruto.

Also, he's trying to tire out Tenten to finish her off," said Mai.

Meanwhile, Tenten was still attempting to strike Fake Tenten.

"Ready to yield," asked Fake Tenten.

"Not a chance," said Tenten.

Tenten was able to strike Fake Tenten in the chest hard causing her to revert back to Daisuke. Tenten attempted a roundhouse kick, but Daisuke caught her foot and turned into Fake Gai. Tenten struck again and he reverted back to Daisuke.

Daisuke jumped and double kick Tenten in her stomach and chest sending her back into the ground.

Tenten jumped up and took out her Bo staff and attempted to strike him. Daisuke took out his sword and easily cut it in half and kicked her down.

"I have a feeling that you're mad at me," said Daisuke.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Tenten getting up

"Well let's turn that frown upside down, shall we," said Daisuke as he charged at Tenten and tackled her to the ground with Tenten on her stomach while Daisuke is on her back pinning her.

"Get off of me, idiot," shouted Tenten.

"Hey, only my teammates are allowed to call me idiot," whined Daisuke getting a free feel on Tenten's butt.

"Stop feeling on my butt, pervert," shouted Tenten.

"That's OK, I know you're having your period, that's why your acting like that and also I can feel your pad," said Daisuke with his hands a little lower.

Tenten growled in anger and was trying to kick the shape shifter off of her, but failing miserably.

"You know, you're acting just like Mai and Anko-sensei when they are on their periods." whispered Daisuke.

"I heard that, Daisuke," shouted Mai. "I'm going to kick your ass."

"You are running 50 laps across the village when this is over, Daisuke," shouted Anko.

"I'm so dead," thought Daisuke.

"See what I mean," said Daisuke taunting Tenten.

"Now that I have you trapped, I'm going to give you my special treatment," said Daisuke as he reached for her sides.

Tenten bit her lips to keep from laughing, but failing as Daisuke continued until she cracked.

"Oh no hehehe please don't hahahaha not that hehehehehehe I can't stand being tickled hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hehehahahahahaha, mercy please hahahahahahahahahhahahaha stop it hahahaha you bastard hahahahahaha," laughed Tenten.

"If you want me to stop, than give up," said Daisuke as his eyes turned pink causing Tenten to go through sensory overload.

Hahahahahahahaha damn you hahahahahahaha," laughed Tenten.

"You're only making this hard on yourself, I can keep this up for a week if I want to," said Daisuke.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha all right hehehehehe I forfeit hahahaha I give up hehehehehe just stop tickling me hahahahahahaha," laughed Tenten.

"Winner Daisuke," said Genma.

"Yes, I did it, I'm on my way to becoming a pokemon master" shouted Daisuke and a pikachu that appeared next to him out of nowhere jumped up and hi-five each other.

"Where did that little rodent come from," thought Genma.

Everyone sweat dropped and was wondering the same thing.

Tenten slowly got up and glared at Daisuke.

"You were toying with me the entire time weren't you," asked Tenten.

"Yep, you were fun to play with" said Daisuke.

"Why didn't you take me seriously," asked Tenten.

"Well for one, you're a girl and I don't like to beat up girls and two I have to fight an opponent I haven't seen in action yet, and since I already know what your capable of, I decide to play with you so I wouldn't get to tired," said Daisuke.

"I'm still angry at you, and if we do fight again I will be ready for you," growled Tenten.

"Maybe one day, and hey if were lucky there might be some circumstances in the near future that will cause us to be friends," said Daisuke.

Tenten narrowed her eyes before she turned around and walked away.

"Nice buns by the way, It goes great with that ass" said Daisuke.

Tenten reached for her pouch forgetting that she had no weapons and decide to get him later.

"Because of the duration of the fight, we will take a fifteen minute break before we move on to the next match," said Genma.

Daisuke jumped into the balcony where his team was waiting.

Sora hugged him and congratulated him. Daisuke felt killing intent and looked behind him to see Anko and Mai with tick marks on their foreheads coming toward them cracking their knuckles. Daisuke nervously laughed as he back away from the two.

Ten seconds later, Daisuke was rubbing two big lumps on his head courtesy of Anko and Mai for his comment about their menstruation cycles.

After healing his lumps he had a talk with his team.

The one who bit Sasuke might also be the one that sent those sound ninjas to kill him," said Anko. "I want you to ask that sound girl about it and the name of her kage, if she won't talk, beat her and bring her to us."

"All right," said Daisuke. "It's been awhile since I interrogated someone."

* * *

"The next match is Daisuke vs. Kin," said Genma.

Daisuke and Kin faced each other

"We meet again Daisuke," said Kin.

"So it seems Kinny Kin Kin," said Daisuke. "Do you like squirrels in your pants again?"

"I was unprepared last time, but this time I'm ready for you," said Kin.

"Then put up, or shut up," said Daisuke.

"Your not going to try and tickle me again are you," asked Kin.

"That depends on the circumstances of this battle, you'll never know what tricks I have up my sleeves," said Daisuke.

"Begin," said Genma.

Kin started by throwing two senbons with bells at Daisuke in which he easily dodged.

"Do you really think I'll fall for something like that," said Daisuke. "I've learned that trick in second year at the academy, next you'll throw senbon with bells and senbon without bells at the same time. While the sound needles distract me, you'll throw silent needles at me. If that's the case you might as well forfeit," said Daisuke.

"You sure talk too much," shouted Kin charging at him and throwing more needles.

"You have no idea," thought Genma watching the battle.

"I'll only just dodge every needle you throw at me," said Daisuke.

Suddenly Daisuke heard bells ringing.

"What the deuce," shouted Daisuke. "How can the bells ring by itself?"

Daisuke noticed a thin wire attached to the bells being pulled by Kin. Daisuke looked at Kin about to throw the needles.

"Crap," shouted Daisuke.

"Too late," shouted Kin as she threw the needles barely missing his vitals.

"Damn that hurts like a mother fucker, two inches to the right and it would have been over for me," said Daisuke as he pulled out the needles of his chest.

"My turn,' said Daisuke about to shape shift.

"Oh no you don't," said Kin ringing the bells.

Suddenly Daisuke felt nauseated and fell on his knees

"What the heck are you doing to me," asked Daisuke.

"You see, you don't ask for who the bell tolls, because it tolls for thee," smiled Kin. "This bell sends off peculiar sound vibration that travels to the outer and inner ear, then into the brain. First comes paralysis and soon you'll start hallucinating."

Daisuke tried covering his ears, but it didn't work.

"Why isn't he shape shifting," asked Sora.

"Because of the vibration is affecting his brain, didn't know he had one though, he can't concentrate in taking a form, he's helpless," said Mai.

"It won't work," said Kin. "You can't block the sound out once it's in your head. It's useless."

Daisuke saw Kin multiply herself due to the hallucination

"Great, and I thought cocaine was a hell of a drug, now I can't tell which one is real," said Daisuke.

"You can't move your arms and your legs and even if you could, you wouldn't be able to tell which one of us is real," said Kin.

"Your ass is mine, figuratively and literally," said Kin as she and her copies held three senbons in her left hand.

"This is so going to suck, Uchiha balls," thought Daisuke.

"I'm going to cut you up and take you for myself," smiled Kin as she threw the needles at Daisuke again.

"This is so not my day," said Daisuke wincing in pain.

"That was three, next time I'll throw five and each time I'll throw a couple more until you look like a hedgehog," said Kin.

"I see you like playing games as much as I do," said Daisuke.

"Yep and from your expression, I see you don't like my methods of slow and painful torture, so why don't I make it quick and painful," smirked Kin, as she was about throw the needles again.

"Wait," shouted Daisuke.

"What now?" asked Kin rolling her eyes.

"Before you make me look like Sonic the hedgehog, I want to ask you a question," said Daisuke.

"Oh, and what's that," said Kin.

"When you were spying on me, Sora, and Mai having a tickle fight, what emotions did you feel," said Daisuke.

Kin didn't expect Daisuke to ask that and she unconsciously stop the ringing, causing her clones to disappear.

"Why did you ask that," asked Kin.

"Just curious," said Daisuke recovering and putting his hands behind his back.

"I suppose I could tell you, since you're about to die," said Kin. "The emotion I felt was jealousy. Zaku and Dosu are my teammates, but they treated me like crap because I'm a girl. Otogakure is a tough place to live, my peers criticized me there and I didn't get any respect there except for my other friend, and so I trained and became one of the best female genin. When I saw you and your friends having a good time, I felt jealous that your team got along way better than mine."

"I see," said Daisuke. "Maybe if we were born in the same village we could have been friends, in fact I would have gladly be your friend."

"Perhaps," said Kin, "Now it's time for you to die."

Kin threw the needles at Daisuke and smirked, but growled as Daisuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke and being replace with a log.

"Where are you, show yourself coward," shouted Kin.

"As you wish, **Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death,**" shouted Daisuke as he shoved his fingers in Kin's rectum.

Naruto laughed his head off, Sora was slightly miffed that Daisuke was touching another girls butt, and Mai face-palmed while mumbling idiot.

Kin had a look of embarrassment and constipation, before she was sent flying, holding her butt and screaming in pain.

"I also have a few tricks of my own," smiled Daisuke.

"You motherfucking pervert," shouted Kin as she was still rubbing her butt.

"I know right," said Daisuke laughing.

"You fucking asshole," shouted Kin.

"Seems like I just penetrated yours, and the best part is we still have our clothes on," said Daisuke.

"You played with my emotions, you didn't care at all didn't you pervert" asked Kin.

"Actually I do care, but I needed the distraction for a while, and besides I couldn't let you kill me now" said Daisuke.

"I'll get you for that," shouted Kin.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that," said Daisuke as he got behind Kin and held her from under her arms.

"I've seen your methods, now it's your turn to see mine," said Daisuke.

"Let me go," shouted Kin. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well," said Daisuke. "I'm going to imitate a certain scene off my favorite anime, called Dragonball Z. You'll be put in the same position as the hero's main protaganist and I'll be the villian using my favorite technique on you, the only difference is that you don't escape at all. Man, I wish they did that to the females."

"What scene are you talking about," said Kin nervously.

"We seriously need to keep him away from the T.V. more," sighed Mai.

"Indeed, maybe i can get him to spend more time with me while I'm at it," said Sora.

Daisuke smiled as he turned into a giant green bipedal caterpillar with purple pants, ten arms with four holding Kin.

"What are you," asked Kin.

"My name is Caterpy," said the Fake.

Kin struggled to get free, but she accidently looked at Fake Caterpy's eyes which glowed paralyzing her.

"I can't move," said Kin.

"Give up or suffer the consequences," said Fake Caterpy.

"Never," shouted Kin

"I can't give up, Lord Orochimaru does not tolerate failure," thought Kin.

"Ok, you had your chance, now it's time for you to pay the penalty," said Fake Caterpy as he tickled Kin under her armpits, chin, and stomach.

"No hahaha not that haha it tickles hahahahehehe anything but that hahahahahahaha please hahahahahahahahahaha stop it hahahahahahahahaha," laughed Kin.

"Give up and I'll stop," said Fake Caterpy.

"Never hahahahahahahaha quit it hahahahahahahaha you bastard hahahahahahahaha I'm gonna kill you for this hehehehehehahahahahaha," laughed Kin.

"I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch," said Fake Caterpy as his eyes glowed pink.

"Damn you hahahahaha stop it hahahaha you are so hahahahahaha fucking dead hahahahahahahaha when I hehehehehehe get out of this hahahahahaha," laughed Kin.

"Man I wish I had a dollar for everytime someone threatened me with violence," thought Fake Caterpy.

"Now then you're going to tell me the name of your Otokage or I just keep continuing," whispered Fake Caterpy.

"Hahahahahahahahaha I won't talk hehehehahahaha please hahahahaha I can't hahahahaha take it hehehehe," laughed Kin.

"Well, sucks being you then. Nothing personal, but I got my orders, so I just got to continue tickling you until you're knocked out," said Fake Caterpy.

Kin felt like she was in hell as Daisuke continued his merciless tickle torture all over her body, causing her to wet herself. After an hour, Kin was crying and laughing until she passed out.

Daisuke turned back into himself.

"Winner Daisuke," said Genma.

As med nins came to take her away, Daisuke stopped them.

"I haven't done any damage, she's just exhausted from the tickling, she'll wake up soon," said Daisuke as he picked Kin up and took her to his team.

"We will have a one hour intermission, before we go to the next round." said Genma.

As Daisuke laid Kin down on the floor, she started to wake up.

"Where am I, what happen," asked Kin.

"You just had a taste of what I can do," smiled Daisuke.

Anko appeared next to Kin and quickly wrapped her with wire.

"Now you and I are going to have a little chat," said Anko. "Who is the Otokage, you better tell me now or I'll just let Daisuke play with you some more."

Kin shivered as she looked at Daisuke winking at her.

"If I tell you, what are you going to do to me," asked Kin.

"If you tell the truth, we'll let you go, if your lying, your going to answer to Ibiki," said Anko.

"How do I know you won't just kill me after I tell you," asked Kin.

"Do you have anything to lose," asked Daisuke.

"I guess not," said Kin as she took a deep breath and begin to tell Team Anko everything.

* * *

_Well that's the end of the chapter. The Next chapter, Kin will explain everything to Team Anko. Any questions, comment, suggestions, shout-outs, constructive criticism, and honest opinions would be greatly appreciated. Peace._


	24. Kin's Interrogation

**I don't own Naruto.**

Author's note: I apologize for being very late, I had a tough basketball schedule and it's going to get tougher as the season move's on.

Chapter 24: Kin's Interrogation.

_Last time:_

"_If I tell you, what are you going to do to me," asked Kin._

"_If you tell the truth, we'll let you go, if your lying, you're going to answer to Ibiki," said Anko._

"_How do I know you won't just kill me after I tell you," asked Kin._

"_Do you have anything to lose," asked Daisuke._

_"I guess not," said Kin as she took a deep breath and begin to tell Team Anko everything._

* * *

"Before I tell you, there's something I want in return," said Kin.

"We don't make deals with enemy ninjas," said Anko.

"Then I guess I won't tell you then, and I don't care how much that perverted idiot tickles me," said Kin.

"She's right Anko-sensei," said Daisuke. "She the first person that I interrogated who didn't crack."

"Name your terms," sighed Anko.

"First of all, I want to join your ranks as a Konoha nin," said Kin.

"Why," asked Daisuke.

"Because I failed, and the Otokage doesn't tolerate failure," said Kin. "He would immediately kill me on the spot, if I dare show my face to him again."

"Well I could talk to the Hokage, since he is a reasonable person," said Anko. "But I can't promise anything."

"And I can vouch for you," said Daisuke.

"Thank you," said Kin.

"But first," said Anko as she untied Kin and gave her a Kunai.

"You must deal with that," said Anko as she pointed to Kin's hitae-ate.

"I understand," said Kin as she took the kunai and slashed the sound symbol severing her ties to Otogakure.

"Now what is the name of your Otokage," asked Anko.

"The name of the Otokage is Orochimaru," said Kin.

"I knew it," said Anko. "What is he planning?"

"He plans to invade Konoha with an army of sound ninjas," said Kin.

"When?" asked Anko.

"Today during the chunin exams," said Kin.

"We got to tell the Old man," said Daisuke.

"There's one other thing you should know," said Kin.

"What's that," said Daisuke.

"Sound village and the Sand village are combining their forces," said Kin.

"We are suppose to have a truce," said Anko.

"Orochimaru killed the Kazekage and tricked Sand into joining up with them," said Kin.

"This is bad news," said Daisuke.

"You can say that again," said Anko.

"This is really bad news," said Daisuke again.

"The sand village has a secret weapon that could help them win the war," said Kin.

"What is this secret weapon," asked Daisuke.

"That Gaara kid, the son of the Kazekage," said Kin.

"That's the same bastard that the try to kill the princess," said Daisuke.

"Yes, Orochimaru said that he is a jinchuriki of a tailed beast," said Kin.

Anko's eyes widen at the statement.

"What's a jinchuriki," asked Daisuke.

"Jinchuriki's are human sacrifices with the purpose of being the host or container of a demon. In addition they also exhibit extraordinary powers and traits of that demon," said Anko.

"How do you know that," asked Daisuke.

"Let's just leave it at that," said Anko.

Daisuke deciding not to push the issue decided to change the subject.

"What are we going to do, Anko-sensei," asked Daisuke. "Mai has to fight him and if he's as unstable as Naruto say's then, she's dead."

"Don't worry about me Daisuke," said Mai appearing behind him. "I can take care of myself."

"Was Kin telling the truth," asked Daisuke.

"Every word," said Mai.

"Well you kept your end, now it's time to keep ours," said Anko.

"Anko-sensei," said Mai. "I want to fight that Gaara guy."

"No way," said Anko. "He's a jinchuriki."

"Please Anko-sensei, I want to know what he's capable of. I haven't even seen him in action yet," said Mai.

"Fine, but if things get too rough, I want you to forfeit," said Anko.

"Understood," said Mai.

"Where is Sora," asked Daisuke.

"I'm right here Daisuke-kun," said Sora. "I'm just preparing to face Naruto."

"Listen Sora, there is a invasion happening today and I'll need you at full strength to fight, so I'll need you to forfeit," said Anko.

"Ah, man I wanted to fight Naruto," pouted Sora.

"I know but this is more important," said Anko.

"I understand," said Sora, "But what about Mai,"

"Suna has a secret weapon and that is that Gaara kid, Mai will see what he is capable of," said Anko.

"Daisuke," said Mai.

"Yes Mai," said Daisuke.

"I need to borrow your sword," said Mai.

"But why," said Daisuke.

"My pain powers may not be enough for this battle, and I don't want to resort to using my ultimate power yet," said Mai.

"Well alright" said Daisuke taking off his sword and sheath and strapping it on Mai's back.

The sword started to glow yellow giving Mai a warm feeling.

"What's happening," asked Mai. "I feel so strong and warm."

"Kaku the badger likes you," said Daisuke.

"You name your sword, Kaku the badger," asked Sora with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah and besides let me show you something," said Daisuke as he took the sword out of his sheath and showed them the blunt side of the sword.

"It looks like a badger with seven tails," said Sora.

"I really don't know what's that about, but it makes me a really good swordman, when I hold it," said Daisuke.

"Anyway getting back to the subject," said Anko. "We have to tell the hokage."

* * *

Meanwhile on the balcony, the Hokage and the Kazekage were having a chat.

"So how are you enjoying the exams so far Kazekage-sama," asked Sarutobi.

"Well seeing how only one of my nins and most of the leaf-nins are still in the competition only that I'm a bit miffed," said the Kazekage.

"Well the leaf-nins do display the will of fire," said Sarutobi.

"I expected to see Sasuke in the finals," said the Kazekage.

"Well, Sasuke was disqualified because he was unstable and besides even if people wanted to see the last Uchiha, I would have to put the safety of my ninjas above everything else," said Sarutobi.

"You were always such a sentimental fool, Sensei," thought the Kazekage.

The Kage's turned to face Iruka.

"I'm sorry to bother you Hokage-sama, but I need to speak to you in private," said Iruka.

"Alright," said Sarutobi. "Pardon me Kazekage-sama, I'll be right back."

As the Hokage left with the chunin, the Kazekage begins to get suspicious.

"Could someone be on to my plans," thought the Kazekage. "Nah, My plans are full proof."

Meanwhile the Hokage was led to a room in the building.

"All right Daisuke, what's going on here," asked Sarutobi.

"How'd you know it was me," said Daisuke as he turned back into himself.

"Iruka's suppose to be at the academy," said Sarutobi. "If this is a prank, I will lock you in a room with all the girls you tickled torture."

"It's not a prank at all Hokage-sama," said Daisuke.

"Hokage-sama," shouted Anko. "We have a big problem."

"What's that, and why is she here" asked Sarutobi pointing to Kin.

"Go on Kin, you can do it," whispered Daisuke.

Kin took a deep breath and told the Hokage everything. After a few minutes Sarutobi smiled.

"So my old student, plans to invade Konoha huh, he was always a little punk ass bitch ass pussy like the Uchiha when he doesn't get what he wants," said Sarutobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Kin.

"Well since you told us everything, I will allow you to live in Konoha, but you will be put on probation until you can prove to be trustworthy," said Sarutobi.

"Why not have Kin stay with me until she can find her place in the village," asked Daisuke. "Besides I can keep her in line if she gets out of hand and also she can be my sparring partner when I'm not on missions."

Sarutobi thought about it for a minute and agreed.

"Hokage-sama, let me deal with Orochimaru," said Anko.

"No Anko," said Sarutobi. "He's my student and my responsibility, I will deal with him permanently."

"What do we do," asked Anko.

"Meanwhile you can warn all the jounin and Anbu to stay on high alert, but act natural as we don't want Orochimaru to know that we are on to him," said Sarutobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Anko as she disappeared.

"Meanwhile, Daisuke, you can take Kin to the safety of your home," said Sarutobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Daisuke. "Come on Kin."

Daisuke grabbed Kin's hand as he teleported to his house.

* * *

Meanwhile at Daisuke's house his older triplet sisters, Ichigo, Ringo, and Sango was cleaning the house when they suddenly felt a ticklish feeling under their armpits.

"Looks like Daisuke's home early," sighed Sango.

"I'm home girls," shouted Daisuke.

"Hello Daisuke-kun," said the triplets simultaneously.

"Listen girls can I ask you a favor and can you not tell mom about this yet," asked Daisuke.

"Well, that depends on the situation," said Ringo.

"You can come in, Kin," said Daisuke.

"Is she your girlfriend," teased Ichigo.

Kin and Daisuke blushed.

"No," shouted Kin and Daisuke at the same time.

"She was my opponent in the chunin exams," said Daisuke.

"So why is she here, shouldn't she be your enemy," asked Sango.

"Well, you might want to sit down for this," said Kin as she explained to the triplets everything she told Team Anko about the situation.

After the triplets sunk the information in, they huddled up and after a few minutes they looked at Daisuke with their answer.

"After careful consideration," said Ichigo.

"We decided that Kin Tsuchi," said Ringo.

"Can hide here during the invasion," said Sango.

"That's great," said Daisuke.

"However," shouted the triplets

"I knew there was a catch," thought Daisuke and Kin.

"If Mom and Dad find out," said Ichigo.

"And they disapprove of this," said Ringo.

"We will disavowed any knowledge of this," said Sango.

"And you will suffer the consequences alone," they all said.

"Are," said Ichigo

"We," said Ringo.

"Clear," said Sango.

"Crystal," said Daisuke nervously.

"Scary," thought Kin.

"Good," said the triplets.

"Ah snap," shouted Daisuke. "The match is about to start in ten minutes. Good-bye girls, Good-bye Kin."

As soon as Daisuke went away, Kin turned to the triplets with a nervous look on her face. The triplets gave an evil smile as they quickly tied Kin to a chair.

"What's going on," shouted Kin.

"We're going to ask you a few questions concerning your intentions with our little brother and what happened between you two in the chunin exams," said Ichigo holding two backscratchers under Kins armpits.

"And every time you don't answer these questions," said Ringo putting her finger on Kin's belly button.

"You get to laugh for twenty minutes," said Sango holding a feather to Kin's feet.

"Have I've been tickled torture enough today, I mean no cut it out no hohohahahahaha stop it hahahahaha that tickles, anything but that hehehehahahaha no more hahahehehehehehahaha, Just you wait Daisuke Yagani. hahahahaha I'm going to get you for this hahahahahahahahahahahaha," laughed Kin.

As Daisuke returned to the stadium balcony, he sneezed.

"Uh-oh," thought Daisuke. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be in for a lot of pain when this is over. Where did that come from? Oh well."

Daisuke made it back on time for the second half.

"The next match is between Naruto vs. Sora," said Genma.

"I forfeit," shouted Sora.

"Winner Naruto," shouted Genma.

"Why did you forfeit, Sora," asked Naruto.

"I'm just saving my strength for an even bigger battle," said Sora.

"What do you mean by that," asked Naruto.

"You'll see," said Sora.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't tell you since you're a loudmouth, you'll more than likely cause a panic," thought Sora.

"The next match is Mai vs. Gaara," said Genma.

"And so it begins," thought Mai as she jumped to the stadium floor.

"Mother wants your blood," thought Gaara as he stared at Mai.

"Begin," shouted Genma jumping out of the way.

"Show me what you got, Sandman," said Mai.

Gaara gave her a look as the cork on his gourd popped open and sand came out.

* * *

_And that's about it. The next chapter will be called Mai vs. Gaara. Anyway I have a lot of ideas for the invasion arc, but I'll let you all decided since I'm stuck._

_Should I have Team Anko:_

_A) Help Sarutobi fight Orochimaru,_

_B) Help Naruto defeat Gaara, (Naruto's going to win regardless.)_

_C) Have them fight protecting the civilians and help fight off the sound and sand ninjas,_

_D) Should I split them up and let them do all those things and you can decide who does what._

_Also go in my profile and vote for who's your favorite character._

_Also I'm thinking about writing a power ranger fic starring Daisuke, Mai, and Sora, but it will be in the Naruto category, because all the characters will be from Naruto. I already decided what Daisuke's animal spirit would be, but I need to decide what Mai's and Sora's should be. Also I need to decide who's the main villain. If it is Sasuke, then Orochimaru would be a good guy but won't appear until later._

_Any questions, comment, suggestions, shout-outs, constructive criticism, and honest opinions would be greatly appreciated. __That's all for now. Peace_


	25. Mai vs Gaara

**Author's note: I apologize for being late on this, but I had writer's block and if it's one thing every good author should know, is that WRITERS BLOCK IS A REAL BITCH****, anyway on with the story. I apologize if this chapter is too short or if it looks like it's rush to ya'll, but I was just struck with a lot of ideas that I wanted to hurry get this part out of the way.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 25: Mai vs. Gaara.

_Last time:_

"_The next match is Mai vs. Gaara," said Genma._

"_And so it begins," thought Mai as she jumped to the stadium floor._

"_Mother wants your blood," thought Gaara as he stared at Mai._

"_Begin," shouted Genma jumping out of the way._

"_Show me what you got, Sandman," said Mai._

_Gaara gave her a look as the cork on his gourd popped open and sand came out._

* * *

Mai stood in her taijutsu stance waiting for Gaara to make the first move. Gaara flung his sand at Mai, but Mai dodged out of the way. Mai aimed a punch at Gaara's face, but sand blocked her fists. Mai tried kicking at his side, but the same result happened.

"That sand's protecting him from my blows," thought Mai. "Ok Mai, think there's got to a way through it."

Meanwhile on the balcony, Daisuke and Sora watched the match wondering what Mai's next move is.

"Mai can't get a decent hit on this guy," said Daisuke.

"Man, if Mai knows a fire jutsu, then she can get pass that sand," said Sora.

"HAHAHAHA, no matter she does, she'll never get pass Gaara's sand," said a voice that Sora knew to well.

"Hello Temari, I see that you didn't learn your lesson from the last time I fucked your ass up," said Sora without turning around.

"You just got lucky bitch, next time we fight your ass is mine," shouted Temari.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, skank," said Sora.

"Hey Temari, is Nickelodeon getting kinky now a days," asked Daisuke.

"Why do you ask such a ridiculous question," asked Temari.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because when Sora laid you out, I had caught a glimpse of your black Spongebob Squarepants thong. I know a lot of girls like Spongebob, but even that was a little too much for a kids show, What's next a Sesame street g-string with Elmo's world logo on it," said Daisuke.

Sora and Naruto fell to the ground laughing and holding their sides.

"Oh stop it your killing me Daisuke," laughed Naruto.

"Where do you get these ideas from," laughed Sora.

"I'm afraid, If I tell you, I would have to kill you both via tickling," said Daisuke.

Temari got red in the face in anger and was about to attack Daisuke.

"I wouldn't try it if I was you, you crazy anime girl" smiled Daisuke as his eyes glowed pink. "Otherwise you might end up laughing yourself to death this time."

Temari feeling feathers rubbing across her crotch and nipples, decided to back off for now lest she suffers more humiliation.

Meanwhile Mai had thought of a way. She took off her weights on her legs and threw one of them straight toward Gaara.

Gaara had created a sand clone and caught one of them.

Mai attempted to jump over the sand clone when it threw her weight at her.

Mai threw her other weight at it causing both of them to break.

Mai punched the sand clone, but the clone smiled, as it's sand body caught her hand.

Mai quickly removed her hand and smiled.

The sand clone gave her an odd look before it exploded in a bright light.

Mai was running toward Gaara with a kunai in her hand, when his sand caught her hand and began to squeeze her body.

"Now you die," said Gaara.

"Not today," smiled Mai.

Suddenly Gaara was kicked really hard in the jaw sending him crashing to the ground.

The Mai he was holding disappeared in smoke.

"Shadow clones, gotta love them," said Mai.

* * *

"All right, Mai, whoohoo" shouted Daisuke.

"Hell yeah, that's my bitch right there," shouted Sora.

"How does she know the shadow clone jutsu," shouted Anko.

"Mai asked me to teach her after practice," said Daisuke. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes that's bad Daisuke," said Anko. Using one shadow clone takes a lot of chakra and stamina, something that Mai doesn't have."

"But me and Naruto can make shadow clones and we don't get tired," said Daisuke.

"That's because your's and his chakra coils are greater than normal ninjas which is exactly why you can continue shapeshifting without getting tired," said Anko.

"So what will happen to Mai," asked Daisuke.

"If Mai continues using Shadow clones she will eventually pass out from chakra exhaustion," said Anko grimly. "I hope for her sakes she finishes the fight soon."

* * *

Mai was running toward Gaara again.

Gaara's sand came toward hers and another Mai punched Gaara, from behind him.

Gaara got up as his sand swirled around him.

Mai ran circles around him waiting for a chance to strike.

"That's right, pay attention to me only and not what's around you, Sandman," thought Mai.

Another Mai came from under Gaara and punched him in the crotch causing Gaara to hold it in pain.

While he is distracted, two Mai's jumped from the ground and punched him in the stomach and face sending him crashing into the wall.

* * *

"What was all that shit you were talking about not being able to get pass his sand," smiled Sora.

"That's impossible, no one has ever gotten pass Gaara's sand," said Kankuro.

"Look's like there's a first time for everything," said Sora.

"That's okay, Gaara won't go down that easily," said Temari.

"You see Anko-sensei, I knew Mai was going to get that ass, he's not so tough" said Daisuke.

"Don't underestimate him, Daisuke. I doubt that's all he can do," said Anko.

* * *

Gaara got up and scowled at Mai as 6 of her shadow clones stood next to her.

Mai smiled at him.

Gaara put his hands together in a sign.

Mai sends one of her shadow clones toward Gaara.

The sand covered Gaara in the shape of a sphere. As the shadow clone ran towards him with its right fist rose to strike, spikes came out of the sand sphere and impaled it causing it to dispel.

Mai narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at Gaara.

"Attack," shouted Mai.

The remaining shadow clones ran toward him.

One threw a few explosive tags at the sphere, but it did no damage.

Two more came to his side and was impaled.

Another one attacked from the top but was also impaled.

The last one was dodging the spikes, but was impaled.

As the shadow clones dispelled Mai knew one thing, and it was the fact that there was no way through the sphere.

"I guess, I'll have to use that," said Mai as her eyes glowed red, but nothing happen.

"Damn, I forgot that I have to look at him, now how am I going to defeat him," thought Mai.

"Hey Mai," shouted Daisuke.

Mai looked up at Daisuke.

"Try using the sword," shouted Daisuke.

"Thanks Daisuke," smiled Mai.

"Damn, this sword is so light that I actually forgot I was wearing it," thought Mai.

Mai recalled the shadow clone that threw the explosive tag.

"Listen, I need you to distract him long enough, while I try something," whispered Mai.

"Yes Ma'am," said the shadow clone as it did its job.

The real Mai ran up the wall and waited.

Gaara was too focus on trying to capture the shadow clone.

Mai pulled the sword from the sheath as the sword glowed.

The shadow clone was dispelled as it was impaled. (Hey that rhymes lol)

"It's now or never," thought Mai.

Mai jumped off the wall and was spinning upside down really fast with the sword aiming for the sand sphere.

"Eat this, Sandman," shouted Mai as the sword went through the sphere.

"She did it, She got him," shouted Daisuke happily.

Gaara was in the sphere looking at the blade that is sticking in his right shoulder blade.

"What is this warm thing," Gaara asked himself.

"Blood, my blood," shouted Gaara.

"Is this guy self-hemophobic," thought Sora looking at Kankuro and Temari.

"Why are they shocked by this," thought Sora.

Mai tried pulling the sword out, but struggled. The sword glowed causing Gaara more pain.

As Mai pulled the sword out of the sphere, a demonic looking hand came reaching for her, but Mai jumped away.

The demonic hand went back into the hole in the sphere and a demonic eye peeked out and roared with killing intent freezing Mai in fear for a moment.

Daisuke, Sora and the sand siblings also froze in fear.

"This is some scary shit," shouted Daisuke.

"Yeah, like the remake of Friday the 13th, or My Bloody Valentine," said Sora.

The sand sphere cracked and dissolved revealing Gaara holding his wound.

"Now's my chance," thought Mai as her eyes glowed red.

Gaara saw and felt the vision of a certain blond boy punching him in the jaw and bashing his head against his. Gaara felt the pain and screamed holding his bleeding forehead and falling on his knees.

"Had enough," asked Mai.

"Damn you," shouted a bleeding Gaara.

Suddenly feathers were falling out of the sky.

"Daisuke, what the fuck are you doing," shouted Mai.

"Oh sure, blame the guy with the tickling fetish. Wait, why do I feel so tired, oh crap," said Daisuke as he fell asleep.

"Shit, it's genjutsu, Kai," shouted Anko.

"Kai," shouted Mai, Sora, Sakura, and the others dispelling the genjutsu.

* * *

_And that's it; Tune in next time, for the invasion arc. A lot of people has either reviewed and pm about the decision of what Team Anko should do and it's all mixed up, so I'm going to try something, if it doesn't work out, I'll gladly start over. Any questions you have, I'll answer, Any suggestions you have, I'll take into consideration. Any comments or constuctive criticism will be considered. Peace._


	26. Invasion part 1

**I don't own Naruto**

Invasion part 1

I know this chapter is short, but since I hadn't written in a long time. I'm going to need some time to get my mojo back.

_Last time:_

_Suddenly feathers were falling out of the sky._

"_Daisuke, what the fuck are you doing," shouted Mai._

"_Oh sure, blame the guy with the tickling fetish. Wait, why do I feel so tired, oh crap," said Daisuke as he fell asleep._

"_Shit, it's genjutsu, Kai," shouted Anko._

"_Kai," shouted Mai, Sora, Sakura, and the others dispelling the genjutsu._

* * *

In the stadium most of the crowd fell asleep with the exception of the jounins, Sora, Mai, and Sakura. The Kazekage threw off his robes revealing himself to be Orochimaru. Orochimaru waved a hand and suddenly four Sound nins appeared and followed Orochimaru to the rooftop.

"Hokage-sama," shouted Anko following them.

A six armed ninja shot web at Anko trapping her on the floor.

"What's going on," shouted Sakura.

Suddenly a sound warrior was leaping at her with a kunai aimed to kill. Sakura closed her eyes to prepare for death when suddenly a vine wrapped around the sound nins neck and snapping it like a twig. Sakura looked behind her and saw Wood Sora smiling at her.

"It's an invasion Sakura," said Wood Sora. "So you know how to dispel genjutsu?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well wake the other Genin, we'll need all the help we can get," said Wood Sora.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do after what your idiot teammate and that bitch did to me," shouted Sakura.

Wood Sora's eye twitched and she turned back to Sora. Sora grabbed Sakura's shirt collar and made her look at her.

"I am not in the mood to argue with you today, banshee. We have an invasion and we need all the help we can get, so shut up and do it or so help me I will beat your skinny ass worse than I beat that skanking hoe that tried to steal my baby's daddy, comprende," shouted Sora as flames surrounded her body.

"Si," squeaked Sakura.

Meanwhile on the arena floor Mai and Genma looked at Gaara who was in pain from Mai's attack. Mai was about to use Daisuke's sword to kill him, when Baki, Kankuro, and Temari jumped in front of her.

Temari and Kankuro grabbed Gaara and left. Mai tried to go after them but Baki blocked her path and grabbed her neck.

Mai's eyes glowed red and Baki saw a vision of Haku putting senbons in his legs. Baki dropped Mai in pain and kicked her in her side.

"So it was you that put Haku in the hospital," growled Mai.

"So she survive my attack after all," grinned Baki.

Mai was about to attack him when Genma blocked her path.

"Let a jonin like me deal with another jonin," said Genma. "Meanwhile help your teammates."

Mai complied and went to the stands. Sora was able to wake up Shikamaru, Naruto, and Daisuke.

"I had the weirdest dream, that Butt pirate, Kabuto and this pale guy with a snake tongue was running around Konoha naked singing what's my age again by Blink 182," said Daisuke.

"You were in a genjutsu," said Sora.

"What's happening," asked Naruto.

"Isn't it obvious," said Shikamaru. "We're in an invasion."

"Invasion," shouted Naruto.

"So it's happened already and I was caught off guard," said Daisuke.

"You knew and didn't say anything," asked Shikamaru.

"The jonins know and they are fighting right now," said Sora.

Meanwhile Mai found Anko trapped in the web. Mai used the sword to cut her loose.

"Are you alright Anko-sensei," asked Mai

"Yeah, but that bastard caught the Sandaime in a force field created by his pawns," growled Anko.

"Can't we just break it," asked Mai.

"If we touch it, we will die," said Anko. "So Hokage-sama is on his own right now. Let's go see the others."

Daisuke saw Anko and Mai heading towards them.

"Hey Sensei, Mai I just had the strangest dream, do you guys want to hear it," asked Daisuke.

"There's no time, Daisuke," shouted Mai giving him back his sword.

Daisuke hugged his sword and sung, "I'm never going to let you go, I'm going to hold you in my arms forever."

"Pay attention, Daisuke," said Anko.

Meanwhile Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, and Hinata appeared next to them.

"What in the world is going on," shouted Kiba.

"Listen everyone," said Anko. "Orochimaru who is a former student of the third has invaded Konoha with the sound and sand villages and we have to fight them to protect the villagers."

"Gaara is a container for a tailed beast and he escaped," said Mai. "We would have to go after him to make sure he doesn't come back."

"But Sensei," said Sora. "Who's going after Gaara?"

"You, Shikamaru, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and Daisuke will go after Gaara and me, Mai, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee will help fight off the invaders," said Mai.

"I have to work with this Acarophile," shouted Tenten pointing at Daisuke.

"She's a jonin, Tenten," said Shikamaru, "As troublesome as it is, we would have to do as she tells us."

"I'm glad to see that someone besides my students has common sense," said Anko. "Shikamaru, you're in charge. Anymore questions."

As soon as no one objects, everyone went about with his or her assignments.

_

* * *

_

_I apologize for the long wait. I had so many problems in my life that I hadn't had the inspiration to start a new chapter yet. I wanted to change the story to where Mai fights Naruto and Daisuke fights Neji, but I decided to leave it for now._


	27. author's note please read

**Please read**.

**Ladies and gentlemen. I bring sad news. I really screwed this story up. I look back and read it and it didn't go the way I wanted to go, so I decided to start over again. To those who like this story, I created a new story to start over. It is called Team Anko rewritten on its second chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy the rewrite as much as ya'll enjoyed this story. Peace.**


End file.
